Sólo Humano
by rakelluvre
Summary: Clef vio a los ojos a Ecthelion, el rey hablaba en serio. Pero él no estaba seguro de querer vivir bajo las leyes de los Afrs y mucho menos sería capaz de asesinar a un humano o al menos eso creyó él. Pero lo que no sabía Clef era que sería capaz de eso y más...
1. Capítulo 1

**Sólo humano**

**Los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen salvo los personajes creados para éste Fiction sin fines de lucro. **

**Clasificación M.**

**dedicado a uno de los personajes que a mi parecer son de los más complejos y creo yo, con una larga historia que contar.**

**Prólogo**

En las profundidades de un extraño y enigmático bosque en una vieja cabaña una joven mujer de largos cabellos del color del manto de la noche, sus ojos del azul de las profundidades marinas, daba a luz a un niño cuya procedencia humana y Álfr era prohibida.

Agobiada por la traición y desdichada por el desamor se esforzaba para poder traer al mundo a ese ser del cual estaba marcado y escrito su destino.

Hermosa humana con el poder y la gracia de la adivinación; hasta que el Príncipe Ecthelion de los Álfr se adueñara de ella llevándose consigo la pureza de su corazón. Obligando a su mente y su cuerpo a adentrarse a la gravedad de los excesos del placer.

En el pasado había soñado el futuro de aquel niño. Cuando conoció al príncipe lo confundió con el joven que con su generosidad, sacrificio, grandeza y amor a su planeta había conquistado su corazón. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de su error ya era demasiado tarde, el príncipe ya la había hechizado. Aun sabiendo las consecuencias de sus actos sabía que si intentaba negarse lo que Ecthelion le daba; el niño jamás existiría.

Su camino no era fácil, perseguido por su origen, humillado por su sangre Álfr, despreciado e incomprendido por los humanos algún día seria reconocido como poderoso hechicero, convirtiéndose en el maestro de muchos y máxima autoridad de ese planeta llamado Céfiro. Sabio consejero traería paz y prosperidad al planeta como nunca antes.

En ese mundo donde los espíritus, Álfr, hadas y seres nacidos de la gran magia gobernaba, nació el niño que siendo un hombre cambiaría el futuro de la humanidad.

Nota: éste sera un Fic muy largo, pues contara no sólo la historia de éste gran personaje Gúru; también el comienzo del sistema del pilar. Espero puedan acompañarme en la lectura. Fecha de la siguiente actualización 28 de julio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sólo humano**

**Los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen salvo los personajes creados para éste Fic sin fines de lucro. **

_**Personajes creados para el Fic**_

Ani-La adivina.

Turin-Guardián de Anissa.

Nekuman-Padre de Anissa y líder de los Sanadores.

Namen-Líder de los cazadores.

Nemarek -Líder de Aqumec. Los agricultores.

Nerea-La sanadora y esposa de Nemarek

Eileen- líder de Ismarael. Los herreros.

Negani-Líder de los artesanos.

Lobec – ultimo sobreviviente de la aldea Marean. Los pescadores.

Rey Álfr-Ecthelion.

Altemarac- ofrendado.

Aztli-deidad guardiana del bosque del silencio.

**Nota: **Primero que nada gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a ésta historia. Estoy actualizando antes porque voy a escribir un fic para concurso y estaré ocupada en eso. Así que nos leeremos hasta el 10 de agosto con la siguiente actualización.

**Capítulo 1**

**Los antiguos**

En la tierra lejana del norte, en una comunidad de seres inferiores llamados humanos, alejados de los bosques encantados y resguardados por la frialdad de la montaña de los vientos. Vivía una joven de nombre Anissa; favorecida por la Gran magia de Céfiro como una entre cientos de los humanos habitantes del planeta, con el don de la adivinación.

Uno de los pocos dones concedidos a los humanos cada 100 años para que de esa manera la raza humana pudiera sobrevivir a los más fuertes, si estos dones eran utilizados con inteligencia y sabiduría.

Y es por eso que cuando un niño tocado por la Gracia nacía, era resguardado y protegido por su pueblo como el mayor de sus tesoros olvidando con el trascurso del tiempo que en realidad, lo único valioso que poseía la raza humana era la pureza de su corazón y su propia vida.

- ¡Anissa! ¡Anissa!

Un joven de quince años anunciaba así su presencia ante la adivina de la aldea mientras que se iba acercando al nacimiento de agua en las profundidades de la montaña. Una risa cantarina se dejó escuchar, lo que significaba que estaba próximo a ella.

—Anissa, tu padre me ha enviado por ti. Los líderes y sabios de los clanes están reunidos ya. Sólo faltas tú.

-Turín, ven a mí.

—¡No!…no puedo éstas bañándote —dijo el niño detrás de las rocas. Mientras que jugueteaba con sus manos nerviosamente. Sus ojos esmeraldas se ocultaban tras un flequillo de color castaño. Anissa soltó una risita traviesa.

—¿Crees realmente que no sé qué me espías por las noches cuando cambio mis ropas para dormir? —El joven gimió mientras sus ojos se ampliaban y su boca se abría y cerraba continuamente. No sabiendo como excusarse por aquella falta, ante la adivina quién debía ser protegida y resguardada.

—Yo…

—¡Ya estoy lista!

La muchacha saltó de pronto de lo alto de las rocas sobre Turin haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso y ella sobre él. Mientras reía alegremente por su broma. Turin quien no parecía disfrutar de aquello se mantuvo inmóvil y totalmente sonrojado de pies a cabeza.

—¡Oh vamos Turin! No te molestes fue sólo una broma.

-Actividad, creencia abandon Anissa.

—Pero ¿Por qué te enojas tanto? —Preguntó con inocencia mientras se ponía en pie, liberando a Turin de la prisión de su cuerpo.

—Mira Anissa, no fue mi intención espiarte ese día es que… quería mostrarte algo y bueno yo… no pensé que ya fueras a dormirte cuando me asome por tu ventana.

Yo lo conozco. Lo soñar el día anterior.

—¿Sabes? Deberías evitar que la gente pase por cosas tan penosas si puedes evitarlo.

—Anda vamos ya antes de que esos sabios tontos aconsejen barbaridades para nuestros pueblos —Anissa tomó de la mano a Turin arrastrándolo consigo.

Turin y Anissa corrieron de regreso al pequeño pueblo. Pasaron con rapidez y esquivando a cual persona o niño se cruzara por su camino. Reían felices, cómplices y amigos de toda su vida.

Llegaron hasta la cabaña donde los siete líderes de las aldeas humanas deliberaban lo mejor para su gente, comercializaban e intercambiaban alimentos, ganado, ropa y utensilios domésticos. Esta reunión se llevaba a cabo una vez cada 27 días. Evitando de esta manera que la gente saliera de sus localidades en busca de ellos arriesgando no sólo su propia vida, también la ubicación de su aldea.

Anissa observó a Nemarek líder de la aldea Aqumec ubicada al noroeste; su piel morena a causa de exponerse bastante tiempo bajo el sol. Sus ojos negros eran profundos pero llenos de generosidad. Los Aqumec eran maestros de la agricultura. Su aldea era la más grande y la más vulnerable de todas. Ya que ellos trabajaban con la tierra y era bien sabido que donde había cultivos, había hombres. De la boca de los ancianos se decía que sus mujeres provenían de la tierra y como la tierra eran dadoras de vida. Cuando alguna mujer de Aqumec no concebía en dos años de la unión con su hombre, la aldea organizaba una ofrenda a la madre tierra. Ella era respetada por su gente ya que se decía, _la madre tierra toma del hombre lo que el hombre le toma._ Dando así equilibrio a la vida…

.

.

.

_El gran Gurú de céfiro veía el punto en el cielo donde segundos antes habían estado las niñas provenientes del mundo místico._

—_Se han ido —escuchó la voz entrecortada del príncipe Ferio. _

_Bajó la vista hasta el hombre sombrío que aún mantenía su mano levantada en el aire intentando alcanzar a la del último pilar de Céfiro. _

_Desvió la mirada en dirección al suelo por un momento antes de escuchar el susurro del invocador de Bestias:_

—_No pude decírselo. _

_No, el invocador se había arrepentido en el último momento antes de gritarle a la guerrera del agua lo que su corazón le anunciaba desde hacía ya tiempo. El Gurú observaba con detenimiento al invocador y sabía que aun cuando aparentaba ser un alma joven, Ascot no era lo que decía ser. A veces se preguntaba, si con el trascurso del tiempo él también olvidaría lo que fue y lo que hoy es. _

_Giró su cuerpo dando la espalda a la tristeza de sus discípulos y dio una rápida mirada a la gente reunida frente a él. Su pueblo. Sus rostros eran todo un poema de emociones meramente humanas. Desde felicidad por parte de los niños y nuevas generaciones de humanos; por saber que la destrucción de su mundo no se llevaría a cabo, hasta la incertidumbre, dolor y pena por lo que ésta nueva situación podría significar para el pueblo cerifiano, por parte de los más antiguos como él. _

_En un rincón se encontraba un anciano que al cruzar miradas con él, asintió con orgullo y respeto. Podía sentir su apoyo y la confianza que aún le tenía. No pudo evitar una extraña sensación formarse en su pecho. No sabía exactamente que era, pero podía decir con seguridad que ese algo era producto de su corazón humano. Después de todo, esa clase de sensaciones eran parte de lo que era y no pretendía de ninguna manera ocultarlas y mucho menos negarlas. Hacía mucho que había hecho su elección. También asintió al anciano y caminó lentamente hacia él. El anciano de pie con la ayuda de una joven de cabellos dorados y un niño parecido ella posiblemente su familia; intentó hacerle una reverencia. El mago lo detuvo colocando su mano derecha en su hombro y negando débilmente con la cabeza. Levantó ligeramente su báculo y recitó palabras en una lengua tan antigua como el mismo planeta. El resplandor que emitió el báculo cubrió al anciano renovando sus energías y rejuveneciéndolo algunos años. _

—_No debió hacer eso, Gran maestro. _

—_Si debí o ¿es que acaso quiere dejarme sólo con tanto trabajo?—el gran maestro miraba al anciano a los ojos._

—_He vivido lo suficiente, he visto ya demasiado de este mundo y de esta vida —y de nuevo la culpa por sus errores cometidos en el pasado, por su arrogancia y juventud rebelde se reflejaron un momento en su mirada azul. _

—_Y es por eso que ahora tu gente te necesita más que nunca. Tu sabiduría y tu guía serán elementales para éste nuevo comienzo._

—_Debo dejar mundo para las nuevas generaciones, ellos deben aprender solos… —el anciano intensificó su mirada al gran maestro diciéndole con ello que hacía mucho que estaba perdonado y debía perdonarse a sí mismo— Intentar reconstruir lo que poco nos queda —dijo con tristeza mientras observaba las consecuencias de un mundo gobernado por los humanos bajo las leyes de los Álfr. _

—_Debe usted dirigir a su pueblo y enseñarles lo que la buena madre tierra puede darnos sin la necesidad de un pilar, viejo Nemarek. _

_Nemarek se adentró en la mirada del gran maestro, podía ser que no viera el azul profundo de Anissa pero si veía el profundo amor por su pueblo y su planeta. _

.

.

.

—Señor Nemarek ¿Qué busca en mis ojos?

—El futuro señorita Anissa.

—Mmm lo siento pero por ahora no será padre. Su esposa la sanadora Nerea ya lo ha aceptado y la madre tierra aun no quiere comportarse benevolente con ustedes.

—Aún no ¿eh?

—Anissa hija ven aquí —la llamó su padre para dar inicio a las consultas.

—Si padre.

Nemarek sonrió mientras que su mirada se encontró con la de Turin quien levantó las cejas y los hombros al mismo tiempo, diciendo con ese simple gesto que sólo ella sabía lo que decía y cuando pasaría.

Turin caminó hasta la mesa donde había un tarro con una bebida que hacía que se sintiera ligeramente mareado pero muy contento. La bebió de un solo trago.

Mientras que en un rincón de la habitación tres hombres discutían por una mercancía que habían recibido en mal estado. El proveedor de dicha mercancía se encontraba hablando con uno de los ancianos, recibiendo una llamada de atención por no haber escuchado sus consejos y portarse cuidadoso. Gracias a su imprudencia corría el riesgo de que las aldeas afectadas no le dieran la cuota de alimentos que solicitaba para su gente en esa ocasión.

—Está bien anciano prometo que repondré una parte en esta ida y el resto en la siguiente.

—Si vuelves a fallarles no te darán nada en la siguiente Negani. Pide consejo a la adivina antes de comprometerte a algo.

—Si anciano Lobec.

Lobec, era un hombre no muy alto, tenía el cabello pelirrojo y una barba hasta los inicios del pecho. Su cuerpo robusto lleno de bello lo hacía parecer aún más grotesco.

El consejo de los ancianos era conformado por la gente más antigua de cada aldea. Los consejos de un anciano eran tan respetados y tomados en cuenta tanto como los de un adivino. Lobec, era el más antiguo y el último de su extinta aldea de pescadores, Marean. Quien fue masacrada por criaturas salidas del mar, una especie de hombres con afilados dientes y grandes colmillos; ojos redondos y negros; no tenían nariz ni orejas; su piel tenía escamas; y su olor se comparaba al de la carne putrefacta.

Anissa hablaba con Eileen la líder de Itzmarael aldea de herreros. Forjadores e inventores de herramientas de arado y armas de caza. Ellos se encontraban refugiados en un extraño bosque protegido por una deidad llamada Aztli. Nadie que no naciera en esas tierras podía adentrarse en el bosque y salir con vida para contarlo.

Hacía más de quinientos años un grupo de niños sobrevivientes de un ataque a su aldea por los Álfr había llegado hasta ahí en busca de un lugar para ocultarse de sus perseguidores. Se encontraron con Aztli, quien no pudo asesinarlos con su magia ya que ésta de pronto había desaparecido.

Altemarac un niño de cinco años había anulado su poder. Pero aquellos niños sabían que en una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo estarían perdidos; por lo que Altemarac ofreció a la deidad Aztli, su don a cambio de la protección de su gente y descendencia. Pidió dejarlos establecerse ahí asegurando respetar cada ser viviente de aquel bosque y matar a cualquier intruso que osara adentrarse sin la autorización de ella. Altemarac se ofrendó a Aztli y ella admirada por lo que había hecho el niño guardo su último suspiro y lo depositó dentro del árbol más antiguo y fuerte del bosque. El espíritu de Altemarac viviría por siempre en el bosque junto con su don. Y ningún ser mágico podría jamás utilizar su magia dentro de él.

—A su hogar deberían llamarlo el bosque del silencio señora Eileen.

—¿Del silencio?

—Sí. Porque cualquiera que se adentre a él es silenciado por los que lo habitan.

—Sí… es cierto. Pero no es nuestra culpa que se adentren sin antes solicitar permiso a Aztli —respondió la madura mujer con una sonrisa llena de complicidad y travesura. Ya que los humanos eran los únicos que sabían que morirían si se atrevían a entrar sin autorización. Ningún humano había muerto desde que los Itzmarael habitaban el bosque.

—¿Usted la ha visto alguna vez?

—No, querida Anissa. Nunca he tenido el privilegio. Ella es muy inteligente y siempre intentara engañarte. Puede tomar la forma de cualquier ser viviente.

—Y la leyenda del árbol donde se encuentra la esencia de Altemarac… ¿es real?

—Todas las leyendas contienen algo de veracidad.

—¡Vaya! Debe ser muy emocionante vivir en un lugar como ese bosque.

—Si en algún momento tuvieras que cruzar el bosque no olvides solicitar permiso a la deidad guardiana. Y tu vida será perdonada.

—Gracias. Tendrá un buen viaje, sin ningún contratiempo. No se cruzará con ningún ser mágico. Y llegará con bien a su destino. Y nos veremos en la siguiente reunión.

—Gracias adivina.

.

.

.

_¿Y ahora qué? ¿Por dónde comenzar? _

—_¡Pueblo de céfiro! —El gurú atrajo la atención de todos los presentes—. Las legendarias guerreras mágicas no solamente nos han salvado de los monstruos generados por nuestros miedos. También, han liberado a nuestros hijos de una vida llena de soledad y sacrificio como pilares. Es por eso que debemos agradecer ésta nueva oportunidad. Como lo decreto nuestra salvadora Lucy último pilar, debemos amar y cuidar de nuestro mundo, nosotros mismos. _

_Es por eso que todos unidos debemos aprender a utilizar nuestros pensamientos en positivo para que nuestro planeta vuelva a ser tan hermoso y lleno de vida como alguna vez fue, o mejor. _

_Y para dar comienzo a un nuevo reinado, solicito en la sala del trono la presencia de los antiguos de Céfiro y los líderes de cada aldea para reorganizarnos y tomar las decisiones más convenientes para todos nosotros de manera inmediata._

_Debo informarles también que pronto recibiremos la visita de los gobernantes de los seres mágicos. Es por eso que les pido no salir del castillo hasta que sea definido como seremos distribuidos y por supuesto nuestra nueva forma de gobierno._

_Muchas gracias a todos._

_El Gurú de Céfiro miró por un momento al hermano de la princesa Esmeralda. Él sabía que Ferio como rey de céfiro no sobreviviría a lo que pronto se avecinaba. Era joven, rebelde, inmaduro, inculto ya que vivió solo y sin ninguna guía como debió haber sido dada su condición de noble. Ni siquiera sabía comportarse correctamente en la mesa. Y por si fuera poco, no tenía ningún interés por el gobierno. El problema de los humanos, era que siempre habitaban en las fronteras de la extremidad. Si bien su ambición los motivaba a cometer los peores actos, o su falta de ella los hacia parecer conformistas y flojos. Y si el Gurú fuera un poco más Álfr —quienes eran amantes de la perfección, educación y buenas maneras—, podría definir esa frustración que continuamente el príncipe le hacía sentir con solo mirarlo, como un odio puro hacia su inepta y humana existencia. _

_El príncipe aún miraba hacia la nada, ni siquiera se había tomado la delicadeza y buena educación de escuchar lo que le había dicho a su pueblo. O como mínimo había organizado con Presea el hospedaje de los príncipes de los otros planetas que estaban aterrizando sus naves en los alrededores del castillo. Un grano menos de su mucha paciencia que le guardaba al príncipe. Pero ésta no era eterna ni se reproducía por si sola. _

_Se dirigió a Latis que como siempre su mente se encontraba analizando la situación y seguramente sus palabras al ver solicitado la presencia de "Los antiguos" personajes que no conocía y de los que nunca había escuchado hablar, además de que pronto recibirían la visita de los gobernantes de los seres mágicos. El gurú jamás conto a sus discípulos la otra historia de Céfiro. _

_¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en darse cuenta que la única víctima de la trágica historia de amor del pilar había sido su hermano? _

—_¿Céfiro puede contar contigo? Latis._

—_Si maestro._

—_Presea encárgate del hospedaje de las princesas y el comandante de Autozam… —miro a Latis._

—_Comandante Geo Meteoro —respondió adivinando lo que su maestro deseaba saber._

—_Rafaga encárgate de que los habitantes vuelvan al área residencial y ayuda a Autozam al rescate de los restos del comandante Iguru. Ascot recibe a los líderes y ancianos en la sala del trono. Caldina te encargaras de nuestros visitantes con Presea. Latis y Paris démosles la bienvenida. _

.

.

.

—¡Namen! Estas crías de ganado que has traído son hermosas. Estoy seguro que te darán buena mercancía por ellas.

—Nekumac, sabes que he traído una piel especial para ti, no tienes que ser condescendiente.

—De ninguna manera amigo mío, lo que te digo es verdad.

—Nekumac… ¿Has hablado con tu hija acerca de la gran responsabilidad que tienen al ser la guardiana del futuro de su gente?

—¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?

—Porque Anissa y Turin están creciendo. Y es más que obvio que él está enamorado de ella. Y dime amigo… ¿Qué pasara cuando Anissa se dé cuenta de los sentimientos del joven?

—Llámame cobarde… ¿Pero cómo decirle a tu hija que no puede amar o unirse con nadie porque debe permanecer virtuosa o su don se perderá?

—Aleja entonces a Turin de ella mientras hallas el valor.

Anissa conversaba con el viejo Lobec cuando tuvo la visión de Turin marchándose con Eileen. Miró a su padre en el opuesto de la habitación. Saber a Turin lejos de ella le ocasionaba un gran dolor. Se disculpó con Lobec y salió corriendo de la cabaña. El aire fresco de las montañas comenzaba a ser más frio.

—¡Anissa! Iré al bosque con Eileen un tiempo.

- Sé Lo.

—¿No es genial?

-Sí lo es.

—¿Anissa? ¿Estas llorando?

—No.

—Si lo haces. ¡No iré!

—¿Qué?

—Si te pondrás triste no iré.

—No seas tonto, claro que estoy triste, porque voy a extrañarte. Pero debes irte. Será una gran aventura tal vez la única que puedas vivir. Nadie puede salir de la aldea si no quiere morir. Tú tienes que ir. Visitar el árbol de Altemarac por mí. Y cuando vuelvas contarme todo lo que has visto.

—No puedo dejarte.

—Escúchame Turin, yo más que nadie en estas tierras o cualquier otra está atada a permanecer en su sitio. Si me llegara a ocurrir algo sería terrible para nuestros pueblos. Pero tú no debes y no quiero que permanezcas atado a mí. Quiero que vayas y veas lo que no podre ver jamás con mis propios ojos. Sin embargo, podre soñar siempre con tu futuro y ver a través de ti otros lugares. Muéstrame a Altemarac. ¡Quiero verlo! — Anissa se puso de puntas y deposito un casto beso en la mejilla de Turin—. Yo siempre estaré aquí esperando por ti.

—Tu padre quiere que me quede haya y les enseñe nuestros métodos de sanación. No sé cuando volveré, pero te prometo que lo haré y… Anissa yo… —Turin se arrodillo ante ella— Adivina quiero saber lo que me depara en este viaje.

Lo que Anissa vio, le rompió el corazón. Turin jamás volvería.

—Tardaras algunos años en volver pero te convertirás en el maestro de muchos e impartirás nuestros métodos de sanación. Serás importante y muy respetado por los Ismarael.

—¿Me esperaras?

—Toda la vida. Siempre.

A la mañana siguiente vio partir al amor de su vida a tierras lejanas. Junto con aquellos lideres quienes miraban a Anissa con compasión. En especial Nemarek quien el destino le había negado a él la dicha de ser padre, así como a ella la dicha de amar y ser amada.

-Es ...

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me lo arrebataste?

—Fue lo mejor.

—¡Se claro padre, yo no puedo ver mi futuro! Dime ¿por qué? Si sabías que yo lo amaba.

—Si tuvieras una vida normal… tu don se iría con tu virtud. Lo siento hija. Los siento tanto.

Ese día Anissa lloró en los brazos de su padre, maldiciendo por primera vez su destino y su don.

**Nota:**

Bueno tomaré como base algunas cosas del Manga así como otras de la serie. Debería decir que es un Fic basado en dos líneas temporales, pasado y presente. Para quienes no saben, ni yo misma lo sabía hasta que comencé a realizar la investigación de las bases del fic, Álfr es otra forma de decir Elfo.

¿Por qué elfo? Porque es demasiado hermoso en su forma del Ova para ser un humano, además de que es poseedor de una gran magia entre otras cualidades. Aclaro que Clef al no ser enteramente humano tiene problemas para comprender los sentimientos y actitudes humanas. Su lado Álfr es más visible que el humano.

Gracias Xulder por tu Review, seré honesta no creí recibir ninguno, es muy corto el primer capítulo, y somos muy pocos por aquí y por lo tanto es más difícil ganarse lectores. Por lo que me dije "mientras las gráficas me digan que me leen, yo continuo hasta el final.

Mi nombre es Rakel y pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Obscuro Corazón.

Muchas gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sólo humano**

**Los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen salvo los personajes creados para éste Fic sin fines de lucro es casi un UA.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Verdades ocultas**

Habían pasado dos años de su despedida con Turin, cada visita de los líderes a su aldea representaba una esperanza que moría con la llegada de Elieen. Anissa pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en soledad con la naturaleza en busca del futuro del hombre al que amaba. En ocasiones podía ver su futuro con tal claridad que pareciera que ella estaba ahí presente con él.

Hasta el día en que lo vio unido a otra mujer. Su padre, siempre preocupado por ella sospechaba las razones por las que Anissa siempre estaba ausente o en su habitación viendo el futuro.

Pero un día sin más salió de su habitación muy temprano y permaneció con su familia hasta que todos se fueron adormir. Su padre creyó que Turin volvería en la siguiente reunión dando por hecho que esa era la razón por la que Anissa había decidido volver al mundo real. Más su sorpresa fue enorme al descubrir que tal vez Turin no volvería. Elieen le confesó que Turin había desposado a una aldeana de Ismarael.

Jamás vio en los ojos de Anissa rasgos de llanto, pensó que tal vez era lo que necesitaba para olvidarse de él. De nuevo se equivocó.

.

.

.

El Gurú de Cefiro caminaba en silencio en compañía del príncipe Ferio y Lantis. La tensión entre ellos se iba acrecentando conforme se acercaban a su destino. Y mientras que el príncipe pensaba que jamás lograría darle gusto a su maestro. Lantis por otro lado comenzaba a hacerse preguntas de las cuales no estaba preparado para las respuestas. El Gurú con apariencia inmutable en realidad estaba por llegar ya al límite de su paciencia. No podía permitir otra imprudencia por parte del príncipe como la que había cometido contra las princesas de Cizeta. Decirles a las princesas que esperaba que su ofrecimiento de paz fuera honesto y que no actuaran como lo había hecho el fallecido comandante Águila con Lantis; casi les ocasionaba una nueva guerra.

Esa clase de errores diplomáticos eran los que temía cometiera ante los seres mágicos que estaban próximos a visitarlos. Y eso no significaba que no le preocuparía una guerra con Cizeta, más bien sabía que los lazos de respeto y amistad entre las guerreras mágicas y las princesas eran fuertemente sujetados por el honor. En cuanto a Autozam simplemente hacerse de la vista grande ante lo mencionado era mejor que entablar una guerra y perder la oportunidad de obtener la ayuda que tanto su planeta necesita. La cuestión era que los seres mágicos no sentían ninguna clase de remordimiento. Y una guerra era justo lo que querían, recuperar lo perdido. Él, ya tachado como traidor en el pasado; corría el riesgo de ser relevado de la corona del reino mágico.

Entraron en una habitación que en el pasado había sido utilizada como un confesonario por los pilares de Cefiro. Ahí podían expresar con libertad ante el gurú sus emociones más profundas. Buscar en él consejo, dirección, incluso consuelo.

.

.

.

Anissa tenía la vista perdida, pero sus manos escribían y escribían en un pergamino…

Había lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba agotada. No había dejado de tener visiones y estar presente como una espectadora que no podía huir o hacer nada. Durante toda su vida creyó que tenía un gran privilegio al poder predecir el futuro y con ello salvar la vida de su pueblo. Pero hoy comprendía que había cosas que eran inevitables. Y que pasarían para bien o para mal. Y que su don tal vez no había sido utilizado de la manera correcta, que su misión no era evitar más bien, era prevenir y preparar. Pero a las alturas en las que se encontraban ya era demasiado tarde. ¿Qué hacer? …

Entonces tuvo otra visión… Tres guerreras serán convocadas de otra dimensión, por un humano llamado Pilar de Céfiro.

.

.

.

Los tres hombres tomaron asiento, el gurú frente al príncipe como un igual y el espadachín mágico a un lado frente a ambos. El Gurú observaba detenidamente al príncipe, con su mirada profunda y analítica, trataba de encontrar en la apariencia de aquel humano algún indicio de líder, guerrero o monarca. Para su tristeza, una que hace tanto tiempo no había sentido no encontró nada. ¿Cómo forjar algo de eso en un hombre que no deseaba esa vida? Pero si lo dejaba marcharse… ¿Qué pasaría si la guerrera mágica del viento volvía en el futuro y se encontraba con un hombre que de su vida no había hecho absolutamente nada más que caminar sobre la faz de Céfiro?

—Dime una cosa Ferio… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tomara convertirte en un hombre y hacerte cargo de la gran responsabilidad que recaerá en tus hombros por ser quién eres?

La pregunta del Gurú sorprendió a los hombres en esa habitación. Las palabras directas y sin ningún tacto fueron como un golpe fuerte al ego y orgullo del joven príncipe.

—¿Y quién soy? ¿Puedes explicármelo maestro? Porque no recuerdo haber sido tan importante hasta que mi hermana murió. Hasta ese entonces tú gobernabas Céfiro. A nadie de los que me conocieron en el pasado le importo si continuaba con vida o no.

—El pilar no debía convivir con sus seres amados. Su vida y su corazón estaban dedicadas exclusivamente a Céfiro. Y no fui yo quien te colocó en esa posición. ¡Fue tu hermana!

—Ya no importan las razones, ni el pasado. Por mi puedes seguir siendo la máxima autoridad, que nadie se opondrá a eso —la respuesta a ese comentario fue una risa incontenible por parte del Gurú. Ferio no sabía si sentirse ofendido o sorprendido. Nunca antes nadie había visto reír al Gurú a carcajada abierta. Cuando por fin pudo tranquilizarse respondió de una manera calmada y con tono engañosamente amable.

—No sabes de lo hablas Ferio. Pero gracias por tu apoyo y confianza —Latis observó a su maestro, quien ya no actuaba tanto como el hombre que había conocido, si es que en realidad lo llegó a conocer.

—No, no lo sé. No soy tan viejo ni sabio como tú. ¿Así que por que no me lo explicas? —Latis cerró los ojos el príncipe se estaba ganando no sólo una reprimenda, también un muy severo golpe en la cabeza como los que Gurú Clef solía dar a sus discípulos más inquietos en sus clases de magia. Y bueno él príncipe sería muy príncipe pero Gurú Clef era la máxima autoridad de Céfiro en esos momentos y Ferio no tenía poder alguno sobre él hasta que tomara el gobierno oficialmente.

—En otros tiempos Céfiro era gobernado por los seres mágicos y no por los humanos. Y el que hoy los humanos tengan el poder de gobernarse a sí mismos implica también su libertad. Si renuncias a la corona los humanos no volverán a vivir en paz nunca más. ¿Comprendes ahora?

—¿Por qué permitiste que Lucy se convirtiera en el Pilar si al final iba a renunciar? Peor aún, ¿por qué dejaste que se arrepintiera y nos dejara a nuestra suerte si corríamos el riesgo de perder nuestra libertad? De todos modos no entiendo sus motivos para convertirse en Pilar, si no se sentía capaz de cumplir con sus obligaciones.

—No renuncio y tampoco se arrepintió. En todo caso eres tú el menos indicado para juzgar sus acciones ¿No lo crees?

—Entonces ¿Cómo le llamas a lo que hizo?

—Libero a los hijos de Céfiro de tragedias futuras como la de Esmeralda.

—No. Se salvó así misma de esa tragedia —Ferio miró en dirección del espadachín mágico quien no se inmuto ante sus palabras. Pero sí, lo hizo preguntarse algo que había pasado por alto ante la alegría de saber que nadie viviría lo sucedido con su hermano.

—¿Por qué la princesa Esmeralda no cambio el sistema del pilar? —preguntó Latis hablando por primera vez desde que llegaran al recinto.

—No puedo creer que hubieras preferido que Lucy… ¡Una guerrera mágica! Quien no tenía obligación alguna con este planeta ¡Tu planeta! Sacrificara su libertad por tu egoísmo, bienestar e ineptitud —Gurú Clef señalaba al príncipe sin compasión—. Como sacrifico su inocencia en el pasado —se puso en pie mirando desde lo alto a Ferio quien por primera vez le temió a su maestro—, por los deseos de una humana hipócrita, egoísta y ególatra que se negó a cambiar el sistema del pilar porque no podía simplemente admitir que había fallado.

Entonces se giró en dirección a Latis y continúo con pesar:

—Prefirió sacrificar al hombre que supuestamente amaba para morir y ser recordada como la víctima que sacrifico su vida por su planeta. A convertirse en la mujer que enseñara a su pueblo que siempre hay una opción y que los sentimientos humanos en especial el amor no son malos. No. Esmeralda eligió mancharse las manos de sangre inocente y culpar a otro por sus actos.

Latis sintió una opresión en su corazón la pérdida de su hermano se debía a nada más y nada menos que a la princesa Esmeralda a la mujer que una vez había jurado proteger y por la que por mucho tiempo sintió pena y pesar por una obligación de la cual siempre tuvo una sencilla solución. Un decreto.

—¡No eximes a Zagato de su culpa! ¿A cuántos hechiceros y gente inocente asesino bajo su propia mano? ¿A cuántos traiciono?

—No lo hago, sólo que él sabía que ella podía cambiar el sistema tanto como sabia las razones del porque no lo hacía. Y en su ceguera de amor creyó que la princesa Esmeralda recapacitaría y que al final admitiría su amor por él. Pensó que podía hacerla cambiar, pero no fue así.

—Entonces también fue un hombre egoísta.

—No, no lo fue. De ser así ¿Por qué no encargarse el mismo de las guerreras mágicas cuando éstas llegaron a Céfiro? ¿Por qué enviar a Alanis?

—Porque no quería matarlas —Latis respondió.

—Así es.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver uno con lo otro?

—Zagato sabía que Esmeralda no recapacitaría, que lo amaba tanto como para ocasionar la destrucción de su planeta, pero no lo suficiente para cambiar el sistema y dejar de ser el ser más importante de Céfiro. Su vanidad y su necesidad de ser adorada todo el tiempo fueron más fuerte que la razón.

—Hablas de mi hermana como si fuera un monstruo.

—El corazón humano es muy fácil de seducir por las banalidades del mundo. Al final ella no poseía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad y es una tristeza que Lucy nos mostrara que ningún humano de este mundo la posee.

—¿Y qué hay de Zagato? No sé por qué crees que no quiso asesinar a las guerreras mágicas pero yo fui testigo de que si hizo lo posible para hacerlo.

—Esmeralda escogió a tres niñas, que no eran guerreras y mucho menos poseían poderes mágicos ni nada con lo que pudieran defenderse en un planeta extraño. Donde serían cazadas sin compasión. ¿Por qué? Fácil… quería que las mataran inmediatamente. No pensó que ellas pudieran sobrevivir ante el poder y magia de Zagato y él al darse cuenta de que Esmeralda lo único que quería era victimizarse aún más. Decidió como un maestro convertir a esas niñas en guerreras mágicas.

Alanis, Ascot, Caldina, Rafaga y finalmente Nova; fueron los obstáculos que ayudaron a las guerreras mágicas a evolucionar su magia y desarrollar sus habilidades en combate. A mí me hizo a un lado convirtiéndome en piedra. Si esmeralda sería la víctima, ellas serían las niñas que sin ningún poder alguno vinieron a éste mundo para recibir como única arma su magia sin siquiera saber cómo usarla. La leyenda de las guerreras mágicas seria engrandecida y superada.

—Nunca me perdonare, el haber dejado a mi hermano.

—De tu mano Latis las guerreras mágicas abrían muerto. ¡Los seres mágicos vendrán por lo que se les fue arrebatado! ¿Lo permitirás Ferio? Dime ¿eres tan débil y egoísta como tu hermana? ¿Dejaras que nos quiten lo que tanto les costó a otros humanos en el pasado ganar? Tantas vidas y tanto dolor. ¿Para nada?...

.

.

.

Aún no amanecía, cuando Anissa salía de su hogar para no volver jamás.

La noche anterior Anissa había cenado con sus padres y sus dos hermanos pequeños, ella se había encargado de preparar una bebida dulce que les encantaba a todos. No podía cambiar el futuro, si lo hacía, la desgracia recaería a todas las aldeas. Tomó la decisión más difícil que alguien quien había crecido con la misión de salvar y proteger a su pueblo puede tomar, ya no era por su propia supervivencia, se trataba de la supervivencia de la humanidad. No quería que su padre viera las muertes de su familia, no quería que sus pequeños hermanos vivieran sus últimos momentos aterrorizados.

Con alegría entre risas bebieron de sus tazas de té, ella se ofreció a meter a la cama a sus hermanos. Los arropo y dio un beso en la mejilla. Su madre se despidió con un abrazo. Y su padre aguardo un momento más para estar a solas con ella.

—¿Tan terrible será? —pregunto su padre mirando la bebida.

Anissa les había preparado esa bebida dulce para disfrazar el sabor a la planta Sueño Eterno. Pero para engañar a su padre se necesitaba más que dulce para no identificar el sabor. Su padre era el mejor sanador de la aldea. Utilizaba las hierbas y plantas como medicamentos para anestesiar o aliviar los males. Anissa había aprendido todo lo que sabía de él y lo que le faltaba podía aprenderlo de los libros que su padre había escrito. Pocos humanos tenían el privilegio del conocimiento a través de las letras. En otras aldeas solo los sabios o líderes y descendientes tenían el conocimiento de la escritura.

En su aldea no era así. Todo aquel que quisiera aprender se le enseñaba.

—Si. Nadie sobrevivirá —dijo la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿No hay otro camino?

—Tarde o temprano nos encontrarían y… los llevaríamos hacia los demás.

—Pero… tú si vivirás ¿no es así?

—Debo hacerlo. Debo encontrarlo.

—¿A quién?

—A Clef.

.

.

Nota: ¿Por qué Esmeralda no cambio el sistema del pilar si tenía el poder para hacerlo? Sabemos que Esmeralda no podía pedir nada para sí misma, pero ¿por qué, no pedir por el bien estar de Céfiro la disolución del sistema? Son cosas que de niña siempre me pregunte. Esto basándome en el anime claro ésta.

Kuu Hi : Anissa representa la linea temporal del pasado. La narración de lo que se vive en Céfiro después de las guerreras mágicas es el presente.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Sólo humano**

**Los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen salvo los personajes creados para éste Fic sin fines de lucro. **

_**Personajes creados para el Fic**_

Anissa-La adivina.

Turin-Guardián de Anissa.

Nekuman-Padre de Anissa y líder de los Sanadores.

Namen-Líder de los cazadores.

Nemarek -Líder de Aqumec. Los agricultores.

Nerea-La sanadora y esposa de Nemarek

Eileen- líder de Ismarael. Los herreros.

Negani-Líder de los artesanos.

Lobec – ultimo sobreviviente de la aldea Marean. Los pescadores.

Rey Álfar-Ecthelion.

Altemarac- ofrendado.

Aztli-deidad guardiana del bosque del silencio.

—¿Clef?

—Si. Él va a dirigir a los humanos.

—No comprendo… ¿A dónde?

—A nuestro destino. Él será nuestro líder, padre.

—Entonces… —por un momento Nekuman se quedó pensativo con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia la nada—. Tendrás un largo viaje. ¡Tengo algo! Algo que de seguro te será de gran ayuda.

Anissa siguió a su padre hasta el sótano de su casa, de un compartimiento secreto que hasta ese momento ella se enteraba de su existencia; sacó un saco grande y dos más pequeños.

Descubrió el de mayor tamaño. Era un arma de flechas. No como las que utilizaban en la aldea. Ésta era de mayor tamaño, el material con el que estaba forjado era de un color verde y poseía grabados en una escritura que no conocía. Era hermosa. Sus flechas parecían letales y no eran de madera. Aparentaban ser de un extraño metal, que hizo que creyera que estas jamás saldrían disparadas del arco. Pero cuando tomó una de ellas con su mano se sorprendió al notar que no pesaba en absoluto. ¡Semejaban ser como las plumas de un ave! En efecto la flecha estaba hecha de plumas de enorme tamaño, pero no de un ave cualquiera eran del cuerpo físico del espíritu que habitaba esas tierras.

Su padre le dijo que hacía más de quinientos años un grupo de hombres de Ismarael llegó hasta las tierras de los vientos. El líder de los Ismarael mencionó que el oráculo de los espíritus blancos, le dio la orden de crear esta arma a base de las plumas del cuerpo físico de uno de ellos y que debía entregarla a aquellos que con sus manos tuvieran el don de la sanación. Al líder que se le entregó el arma era el bisabuelo de Anissa. Quien poseía el don de curar heridas y enfermedades con sus manos. Y desde entonces el arma representaba la ofrenda de paz y alianza entre ambas aldeas. El otro líder era el padre de Altemarac quien moriría años después cuando fueron atacados por un grupo de Alfr. La alianza continuaría aun cuando ya no hubiera descendencia con vida de aquel líder. Los Ismarael siempre serian bienvenidos en esas tierras.

El segundo saco contenía un extraño artefacto que le decía donde nacían los primeros rayos de luz del día y donde al anochecer morirían. El tercer saco contenía un mapa del planeta. Que si bien algunas aldeas ya no existían o se habían trasladado a otras partes, si le podía decir con exactitud a donde dirigirse y lo que posiblemente podía encontrar ahí. Un libro con los conocimientos más profundos de la sanación fue el legado directo de su padre.

Su padre, sabiéndose conocedor del destino de su aldea le dio a Anissa el arma y las indicaciones de cómo utilizarla y le rogo al señor de los vientos, espíritu que habitaba la gran montaña cuidara de Anissa, y le abriera los caminos que la ayudaran a cumplir con la misión a la que se embarcaba.

Oculta en la seguridad de lo alto de la montaña Anissa vio la destrucción de su pueblo. Todo ardía en llamas, los gritos ensordecedores de aquellos quienes tuvieron una muerte lenta y agónica en la enorme hoguera marcarían a Anissa haciéndola cargar con la culpa por el resto de sus días. Pero no podía quedarse a morir con ellos. Tenía una misión lo sabía. No podía prevenirlos puesto que ellos, una aldea que no sabía de armas correría a refugiarse con los aliados llevando a los seres mágicos con los demás humanos.

Un fuerte viento la hizo levantar su rostro a los oscuros cielos para darse cuenta de que una enorme ave surcaba los cielos de su aldea. Los de abajo seguramente no podían percatarse de su presencia pero ella bien sabía que era el espíritu de los vientos que se decía cuidaba de todo aquel que viviera en sus tierras.

.

.

.

Gurú Clef levantó su báculo para abrir mágicamente las puertas del salón del trono. Él, junto con los dos hombres que le acompañaban cruzó la puerta para encontrarse con un grupo de hombres y mujeres. Líderes actuales de las aldeas. De los antiguos únicamente vio a Nemarak.

El gurú de céfiro entró en aquella habitación con una apariencia física distinta de cómo lo conocían, a excepción del antiguo. Alto, orgulloso, hermoso en apariencia física, pero sobre todo poderoso.

¡Impacto a los presentes líderes humanos!

Si alguna vez se habían preguntado por su verdadera apariencia, verlo como en ese momento respondería sus dudas. Pero en sus fútiles mentes sólo se les ocurría que había utilizado algún hechizo para hacerse crecer un poco. Jamás supondrían que esa fuera la verdadera apariencia de un híbrido con más de setecientos años.

Sus pasos firmes resonaron en la estancia apagando el sonido de las pisadas de los otros dos. Se sentían atraídos por una gran fuerza magnética hacia él, como si estuvieran hechizados y embelesados por su belleza. Al cruzar frente a ellos sintieron su imponente presencia como nunca antes y esa extraña energía magnética que emanaba de él los hizo sentirse insignificantes. Una vez que ocupo su lugar en el trono…

—Ascot —llamó con voz varonil, seductora y agradable a los oídos humanos.

—¿Si maestro? —respondió de inmediato Ascot un poco confundido ya que sentía haber visto el actual rostro de su maestro en otra parte, sus ojos verdes lo examinaban detrás de su flequillo castaño.

—No veo a todos los líderes ni antiguos presentes.

—¿Eh? —no sabía que decir o a quienes buscaba. En muchas ocasiones acompaño a Ráfaga con los dirigentes para darles las indicaciones que debían seguir como refugiados en el castillo. A su parecer estaban presentes, todos.

—¡Disculpe!… —interrumpió una joven y bella mujer, ataviada con sus mejores ropas que aun que no eran de una gran calidad como las ropas de los altos mandos del planeta, si se podía diferenciar de los aldeanos comunes. Vestida de color blanco con decorativos rosas la mujer posaba orgullosa y segura de su extraña y exótica belleza. Su cabello largo de color negro y ojos grises despertaba el interés del sexo opuesto para seguir admirándola con detenimiento. Su cuerpo lleno de voluptuosas curvas despertaba las más bajas pasiones de hombres carentes de voluntad, así como también se adueñaba de sus sueños y su mente—. Mi nombre es Camelí y represento al pueblo de Abasallam. Gran Gurú, todos los líderes estamos presentes ya.

.

.

.

Grupos de tres hombres comenzaban a acercarse a la tierra de los vientos, algunos de ellos como siempre se encontraban en el camino. Hablan entre ellos de cómo florecía cada aldea, lo nuevo que habían descubierto o los problemas con los que tenían que lidiar en ciertas circunstancias con los pobladores. Otros simplemente escuchaban a los demás.

Cerca del medio día llegaron al punto de encuentro donde debían ser escoltados por los sanadores hasta la aldea. ¡No había nadie dándoles la bienvenida como era costumbre!

Entre los visitantes de Ismarael viajaba Turin, quien después de tanto tiempo volvía a su natal aldea aunque solo fuera para ver un momento a su antigua familia. Había intentado evitar el momento de ese encuentro, pero la presión que su esposa estaba ejerciendo en él para conocer a sus padres en la siguiente reunión lo hizo recapacitar ante su error cometido antes de su partida. Pero, le había hecho una promesa a Anissa, tenía que contarle todo aquello que sus ojos hubieran visto. Traía consigo una pequeña rama caída del árbol de Altemarac como un obsequio y recordatorio de su gran amistad. Aunque… ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Si bien Eileen había guardado silencio de su estrecha relación con Anissa a su esposa él estaba consciente de que debía hacer caso a la líder de Ismarael y cerrar aquel círculo que apenas hubo comenzado a formar el día de su partida. No debió prometer nada a Anissa, ni ocultarle nada a su esposa y mucho menos haber iniciado algo con su amada sin antes haber roto lazos afectivos con Anissa. En ocasiones se sentía estúpido. ¿Cómo no iba saber Anissa de su esposa?

Ahora comprendía que cuando se es joven es muy fácil sentirse enamorado y dejarse llevar por otras inquietudes más bien físicas. No negaba sentir un profundo amor por aquella adivina pero su esposa lo hacia vibrar y sentirse más vivo y libre que nunca. Además que su amor por Anissa era imposible ella, tenía una misión que cumplir; sin ella y sus poderes de premonición no había futuro pacifico como el que llevaban ahora. Esperaba que Anissa comprendiera el error que pudieron haber cometido al enamorarse de verdad.

—Ella comprenderá. Ya no atormentes más a tu corazón —dijo Eileen quien se encontraba sentada junto a Turin esperando a la gente de su pueblo.

—Lo sé Eileen, solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en el daño que puedo hacerle. No quiero perder su amistad y…

—Tal vez ella ya sabía que tu destino jamás estaría unido al de ella. ¿No crees?

—Si lo supo no fue el día que nos despedimos.

Esperaron esa noche. Turin desesperado tuvo que ser detenido por Eileen y Lobec para no salir corriendo en busca de su gente y conforme pasaba el tiempo todos comenzaron a ponerse ansiosos al no tener noticias de los sanadores. Y esperaron una segunda noche; a la mañana siguiente por la seguridad de los líderes cada uno envió uno de sus escoltas para formar el grupo que se acercaría a la aldea a inspeccionar. Ellos eran guiados por Turin que conocía las tierras mucho mejor que ninguno de los presentes. Subieron a lo alto de la montaña donde se podía ver la aldea y sus alrededores. A lo lejos se vislumbraba la soledad, unas aves de rapiña sobrevolando el perímetro y más lejos aún la acumulación de cadáveres calcinados.

Turin callo de rodillas. ¡Su madre sus hermanos! ¡Ella!.

—Regresen y den aviso. Regresaré al bosque del silencio por el camino largo para encontrarlos en el árbol de Altemarac. Les diré lo que ha ocurrido y si hay algún sobreviviente. Sino regreso… Tebas—miró al hombre que se encontraba a su lado—, entrega esto a mi esposa —Turin le entrego a Tebas el guardia de Eileen un collar.

Turin salió a toda prisa hasta la que alguna vez fuera su aldea sin mirar atrás.

—Lobec ¿Qué crees que esté sucediendo? —pregunto Eileen

—De verdad necesito decírtelo —dijo el anciano con tristeza. Los sanadores jamás los dejarían solos en medio del bosque. No había razón alguna para su ausencia más que la muerte.

Ningún ser humano había ahí para darle la bienvenida por su regreso. Un fuerte nudo en su garganta se formó, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. De pronto paro sus pasos y callo de rodillas. Había gente muerta por todas partes niños, mujeres hombres, ancianos. Un bebe al lado de su madre. Conocía a la mujer… era su hermana mayor. Corrió hasta su antiguo hogar… su padre yacía inerte en el piso. Busco a sus hermanos más pequeños…

—¡Miktla! ¡Catlas!

Los encontró detrás de su casa decapitados. Turin abrazo los cuerpos inertes y lloro con ellos un largo rato recordando vivencias. Lamentaba el haberse marchado. Después fue a casa de Nekuman… ¿Dónde estaba ella? Anissa…

Nekuman tenía un golpe en la frente su cuerpo tirado en la entrada de la casa. Cuidando de no tocarlo se adentró en busca de algún sobreviviente o del cuerpo sin vida de Anissa. Y de nuevo se preguntó ¿Por qué no lo vio venir?...

No la encontró… busco en la aldea, en los alrededores, en sus escondites de juegos y no la halló.

.

.

.

.

Líderes… ¿Quién los nombro líderes? Algunos respetables, otros ambiciosos quienes veían la oportunidad de hacerse los importantes más allá de lo que les corresponde. Hombres… mujeres… inservibles en su mayoría.

El Gurú de Céfiro observaba con detenimiento a la humana, taladrando su alma, perforando sus barreras para hacerse conocedor de sus más íntimos secretos… una mujer que dio consuelo a un hombre afligido que tras la muerte de su esposa perdió interés por su aldea y por sí mismo. Ella fue su luz y salvadora. Le dio consuelo, amor dicha y luego… lo traiciono con aquel que estaba a su lado. Líder de la aldea que antes de la destrucción se encontraba cerca de los mares Amentara. Gurú Clef soltó un largo suspiró y miró a la joven Camelí de pies a cabeza dándole la señal equivoca de que él admiraba su belleza; esa suposición la lleno de expectación y de excitación. Un hombre tan poderoso que guardaba celosamente su castidad le parecía el ser más interesante de todos los que había llegado a conocer. Pudo sentir una leve brisa que le otorgó una caricia sensual a su sensible piel. ¡Si! Un poder extraño se apoderaba de ella haciéndola desear al Gurú.

—¿Dónde está tu esposo… Camelí? —Camelí podía sentirse derretir ante la voz masculina y sedosa del Gurú. Se sonrojo y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. Ardía en deseo y quería poder leer sus pensamientos para saber si la pregunta era porque al igual que ella el gurú deseaba tener el camino libre para disfrutar del dulce de su placer o si realmente estaba interesado por la salud de su esposo. Lo que su nublada mente no pudo notar era que el Gurú de Céfiro no tenía manera de saber que había un esposo ausente.

—Está gravemente herido. —Llevó su mirada al piso para después devolverla a los ojos del Gurú y luego dijo—: Pero yo puedo hacer por usted lo que me pida.

Ferio abrió la boca en asombro. Latis observaba a la mujer con el ceño fruncido y se preguntaba, ¿Qué le ocurría? Los demás presentes tampoco daban crédito a la insinuación tan atrevida de la mujer. Ascot quien era inocente en las cosas del amor sabía que lo que pasaba ahí era una proposición indecorosa las palabras de aquella atrevida mujer no eran tan inocentes o de respeto alguno, al menos así lo dejaba ver su lenguaje corporal, que sin darse cuenta la mujer había caminado hasta los pies del Gurú y había tomado su mano con delicadeza y ahora en ese momento se encontraba besándola con una devoción absoluta.

El Gurú acaricio la mejilla de la dama con una dulzura exquisita más su tono de voz fue el de un hombre que siente piedad por el animal herido a sus pies.

—¿Qué has hecho para merecer el cargo de tu esposo?

Camelí parpadeo en varias ocasiones, su mente nublada por la excitación no la dejaba comprender del todo el contexto de la pregunta. Pero en el fondo de su conciencia se formaba la palabra "Cuidado".

—¿Soy su esposa? —el Gurú retiró la mano del rostro de la mujer y ella se sintió desesperada, el éxtasis de su caricia había desaparecido: Gritó—: ¡Pero puedo hacer lo que me pida!

—¡Entonces sal y trae contigo a tu esposo! —respondió con frialdad y desprecio a la mujer.

Todos en la sala guardaban silencio mirándose unos a los otros salvo el hombre que había estado al lado de la mujer. Él miraba hacia el piso sintiéndose avergonzado por ella.

—Ascot, ve a la zona residencial y llama a los seis líderes del antiguo consejo humano —ordeno el Gurú. Después dio una severa mirada a los hombres presentes. Aquel que fuera el amante de Camelí caminó hasta ella y la levantó rudamente del piso llevándosela consigo.

Ascot, no muy seguro de a quienes tenía que traer consigo, se dirigió con urgencia a la zona residencial.

Latis quien no mostraba emoción alguna en su rostro preguntó a su maestro telepáticamente.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Un hechizo natural en mí que desgraciadamente no puedo evitar.

.

.

.

Tres años habían pasado desde que Anissa abandonara su hogar aventurándose a una vida nómada. En busca de aquel destinado a grandes cosas, pero que sin duda no pertenecía a ninguna de las aldeas que ella conocía. A pesar de no saber si acaso existían más comunidades humanas se aventuró a encontrarlas por sí misma. Si las había debían estar al igual que las que conocía, ocultas.

Su vida como errante estaba llena de grandes aventuras, el miedo paso a convertirse en astucia, la prevención a valentía. Al ser una sanadora no sabía mucho acerca de cazar o luchar contra seres que si bien no eran mágicos si unas bestias salvajes. El arco que su padre le había dado le fue de gran ayuda. Ahora ella sabía las artes del camuflaje, según el medio donde transitara era la manera en la que se desenvolvía. Si caminaba por la selva se pintaba las partes de su cuerpo descubiertas de lodo y sus ropajes las cubría y con hojas grandes por lo que en muchas ocasiones pasaba desapercibida a largas distancias.

Evitaba los enfrentamientos, siempre que le era posible. Aprendió a realizar trampas de caza o trampas para salvarse la vida. Solo tenía que correr y hacer que su enemigo fuera tras ella, llevándolo hasta la trampa. Escurridiza la llamaría su viejo amigo Turin.

De pie en las orillas del lago recordaba a su viejo amigo y eterno amor. Desde que lo había visto unido a la mujer de Ismarael, ella había evitado mirar su futuro. Pero eso no impedía que lo recordara con frecuencia y se preguntara como hubiera sido si él estuviera en ese momento a su lado. Seguramente su amor por él nublaría su razón y entonces hace mucho que hubiera perdido su don de la premonición y también el camino a su misión. Se arrodillo para beber de las aguas del lago más cristalino que había visto jamás cuando alguien a sus espaldas la llamó:

—Para alguien…—Al escuchar el sonido de la voz detrás suyo giró su cuerpo rápidamente para encontrarse con Clef— que ha sobrevivido sola durante mucho tiempo, por lo que puedo ver; no has sido capaz de darte cuenta de mi presencia.

Anissa permanecía callada diciéndose así misma: ¡Al fin lo he encontrado! Quiso ver el futuro de aquel que estaba frente suyo. Era más alto de lo que podía ver en sus visiones, lucía un poco mayor, sus ojos eran dos pozos de cielo, tan hermosos y atrayentes que la hicieron caminar hasta el hombre. Frente a él a escasos centímetros deseo el calor que de su cuerpo emanaba, quiso que la tomara con sus fuertes manos para acercarla aún más, añoraba ser abrazada y consolada por él. Tanto tiempo vagando en completa soledad… entonces cerró los ojos para ver el futuro de aquel bello hombre.

—¡No! —Gritó en su mente Anissa.

Anissa no daba cabida a lo que la visión le mostraba, estaba perdida…

—¿Cuál es tu nombre humana?

Anissa abrió los ojos y retrocedió; dos lágrimas recorrieron su mejilla.

—Anissa —respondió entrecortadamente. Atrapada entre el agua del lago y aquel Alfr se sintió desconsolada.

—¿Donde están los demás, Anissa? —preguntó el Alfr con tranquilidad.

—Mi aldea fue destruida hace más de tres años señor de los Alfrs —respondió Anissa mirando el piso guardando respeto y sumisión. El Alfr entrecerró los ojos y observó a la pequeña e insignificante humana.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy? —preguntó con curiosidad el Alfr acercándose tan sólo un paso a ella.

—Puedo ver el futuro.

—¡Huiste cuando predijiste lo que le deparaba a tu gente! ¿No, es así? —El Alfr sonreía con diversión. Tenía frente suyo a una humana egoísta y malvada, elegida por la gran magia con un don.

Anissa aguardo en silencio debía hacer un trato con el rey de los Alfr para salir con vida de su encuentro. Pero… ¿Cómo? Y como una visión el entendimiento llegó de manera tan rápida que se sintió mareada. Ese era su destino; por eso ella no podía localizar a Clef, no podía ver su niñez hasta el día en que él se enfrentaba al rey Alfr. ¡Clef era su hijo!

—Señor —cayó de rodillas y suplicó— déjeme vivir, deme la oportunidad de huir y a cambio le diré lo que le depara el futuro.

—Y ¿Por qué crees tú que a mí me importa el futuro, humana? —preguntó con desdén el Rey Alfr.

—Porque van a traicionarlo. Y usted no podrá vivir con la idea de parecer estúpido entre los suyos.

Soberbio era el Rey, ¿cómo mantenerlo interesado en ella de una manera que no fuera para matarla? ¿Quién se atrevía a herir su ego o a siquiera enfrentarse a él? ¿Un humano? ¡Jamás!

—¡Vaya! Pero que valiente humana… Pero dime entonces —soltó una carcajada maligna que hizo erizar la piel de Anissa.

—¿Trato echo?

—Consultaré a mis oráculos.

—Ellos fallaran, no pueden ver a tu enemigo.

—¿Por qué? —el rostro del rey Alfr estaba a centímetros del de Anissa su mirada azul se tornó negra totalmente, llena de odio y furia por aquella insignificante humana. Se decía a si mismo que si pudiera exterminarlos a todos en ese momento lo haría sin dudar.

—¿Trato echo?

—Dime su nombre.

—¿Si te lo digo me perdonaras la vida?

—¡Salgan! —gritó el Rey y entonces se dejaron ver… estaban rodeados de Alfrs— ¡Dime su nombre! —ordeno el rey.

—Thriberc —Anissa miraba el piso, temiendo. Viendo el futuro, nada había cambiado aun, era el destino. Tomando valentía levantó la vista hasta el rostro del Alfr. El hechizo del que los humanos eran sujetos al mirar un Alfr se doblego tras la fuerza de voluntad de Anissa — ¡Thriberc!

El Alfr, lo supo, no ejercía poder sobre ella. Se preguntaba si debía matarla o llevarla consigo para averiguar que la hacía distinta. La única debilidad de un Alfr era la curiosidad hecho que ningún humano, sabia. Era cruel de cierto manera, tan llenos de perfección tan poderosos y no podían evitar… ¡Sentir curiosidad!

—Es mi más fiel general.

—Hasta que la curiosidad por saber que se siente el poder se apodere de él.

—¡Guardias!... ¡Mátenlo!

Anissa no se inmutó ante la cruel matanza de aquel Alfr. Ella había mentido, sabía su nombre porque ese Alfr había matado a su padre y otro de ellos lo había llamado de ese modo, antes de asesinar al anciano de la aldea. Ella lo había visto en su visión. Ella cobró venganza…

El rey Alfr tomó a Anissa fuertemente de un brazo y arrastró consigo hasta su caballo tan hermoso, enigmático como él mismo. La subió con él y la llevó hasta las tierras Alfrs.

.

.

.

Ascot recorrió con la mirada toda el área residencial en busca de aquellos a los que su maestro quería ver. Los gritos y vitoreo de niños al igual que de la gente mayor llamaron su atención; lentamente se acercó para encontrar a un hombre sentado en uno de los jardines rodeado de niños quienes se mostraban atentos y divertidos a lo que el anciano les decía. Pues solía contar historias fantásticas sobre que él protagonizaba y afirmaba con severa convicción ser un importante general y dirigente de grandes tropas de humanos que lucharon valientemente contra los Alfr, seres míticos de gran belleza pero que no era su única cualidad… la fuerza, destreza e inteligencia eran los mínimos de una gran lista de habilidades, pues la magia de estos seres era única y excepcional. Y sólo en un humano la había visto emanar, mas nunca mencionaba el nombre de aquel poderoso hechicero que era el líder de aquella guerra de rebelión.

Fantásticas y entretenidas eran sus historias, pero por lo mismo imposibles. Sólo conocían a tres humanos capaces de enfrentar tales batallas tan espectaculares y esas eran las Guerreras Magicas… y como en el pasado sus antepasados lo llamaban hoy, era nombrado como el Loco Lobec.

Cuando el anciano miró detrás de sus oyentes, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y preguntó a su público:

—¿Les he hablado ya del grande y valiente Turin?... —luego dirigió su mirada al muchacho que de entre su flequillo lo miraba atento.

—¡No! —gritaron los niños en coro. Aunque en realidad se sabían de pies a cabeza, al derecho y al revés cada una de las historias de sus personajes heroicos.

—Bien. Les contaré: Erase una vez una niña con el don de la premonición, ella amaba a su guardián que tan joven e inexperto como ella…

Al escuchar el inicio de la historia Ascot comenzó a sentir desesperación por lo que gritó atrayendo la atención de todos.

—¡Disculpen! Busco al antiguo consejo humano ¿Saben dónde puedo encontrarlos?

Si antes no habían prestado atención al muchacho de pie detrás de ellos, los niños y padres guardaron silencio y giraron sus rostros para ver a quien preguntaba por la fantasía del viejo Lobec. Una risita se escuchó entre los presentes.

—Yo pertenezco al antiguo consejo muchacho. ¡Mi nombre es Lobec de Marean señor de los Mares! —dijo Lobec. Todos se soltaron a reír, excepto el muchacho que lo miraba tratando de recordar donde lo había visto.

—El Gurú de Céfiro quiere verle señor —las risas callaron de pronto y los dueños de ellas miraron sorprendidos al viejo Lobec.

—¡Claro! ¡Claro! ¡Estoy siempre a las órdenes del Gran Gurú! —dijo el viejo divertido. El murmullo entre los presentes comenzó a hacerse más claro y fuerte.

—¡Es verdad lo que decía el viejo loco de Lobec era cierto!

Ascot sin entender demasiado preguntó al anciano.

—¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar al resto del consejo?

Una madura y bella mujer que había estado sentada a lo lejos del grupo, pero no lo suficiente para perderse la diversión de aquellas historias hablo entonces.

—Yo soy Eileen señora de los forjadores.

Otro hombre que se acercaba a paso lento y despreocupado llego detrás de Ascot.

—Mi nombre es Namen señor de los cazadores.

Ascot asintió, de pronto se sintió un poco pequeño la energía y fuerza de voluntad de esos seres había despertado de sus letargos sueños puesto que desde que comenzaran a presentarse comenzó a sentir sus imponentes presencias. Algo que no había percibido antes.

—¡Yo soy Negani! ¡Señor de los artesanos! —Dijo un hombre sentado en la rama de un árbol con un fruto a medio terminar en su mano derecha.

Los aldeanos miraban fascinados a aquellos personajes de los que habían estado escuchando de la boca de un anciano loco desde que habían llegado al castillo como refugiados. Los que ya conocían a Lobec lo miraban con vergüenza por reírse de "sus cuentos". Los niños tomaban su mano y lo veían con infinito respeto mientras recorría su camino hasta el joven que los había convocado.

—A sus órdenes señor, dijo Lobec.

—Falta uno. Mi maestro me hablo de seis.

Un silencio reino en el recinto que fue interrumpido por el grito de un niño.

—¡Amo de las Bestias Lobec! ¡Falta el amo de las Bestias!

—Ya estamos todos… —dijo Eileen quien llevó su mano hasta el hombro de Ascot para tocarlo suavemente. El joven aprendiz de hechicero sintió que las piernas le fallaban y entonces…—Amo de las bestias mágicas… Ascot —Recordó.

El Gurú de Céfiro sintió entonces el despertar del hijo de Turin.

"¡Ascot! Dime ¿Qué puedo esperar de ti? Cuando la persona que amas de nuevo me ha elegido a mí"

Miró hacia Latis que se encontraba ya desconcertado por las presencias extrañas en el castillo. Vio alarma en su rostro al sentir que la presencia de Ascot desaparecía. En cambio una fuerte y antigua energía comenzaba a aparecer. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo pero fue detenido por su maestro interponiendo su báculo en el camino de su antiguo discípulo.

—Tranquilo. Ascot está bien, tan sólo ha recordado su pasado.

Ferio no poseía magia alguna en su cuerpo y por lo tanto no se daba cuenta de nada que no ocurriera frente a sus ojos pero algo en el ambiente había cambiado y el como todos los humanos lo sentía.

El gurú se levantó del trono y cerró los ojos en espera de sus antiguos aliados.

La puerta de la sala del trono se abrió lentamente para dar paso a seis personajes que miraban directamente al Gran Gurú. El amo de las bestias mágicas Ascot hijo de Turin y gran líder de los humanos iba al frente; cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino la mirada verde llena de odio y desprecio se cruzó con la azul de los cielos de Céfiro, en ella encontró nada. Ni odio, ni rencor, ni dolor y mucho menos amor.

Ascot se acercó a Clef, no mostro respeto por aquel que fuera su maestro.

—Y bien "Hermano" ¿Cuál ha sido tu motivo para despertarme?

Nota: Apuesto a que creyeron por un momento que Turin era Ascot. Muchas gracias por leer.

Respondiendo algunas dudas:

Si abra guerreras mágicas, ¿esto será un Clemi? Mmm bueno en este Fic los Alfr son curiosos por naturaleza y creo que si Anissa capturo la atención de Ecthelion no fue por estar enamorada sino todo lo contrario. ¿Quién robara el corazón del mago? Falta mucho para eso. Pero de que habrá más de un triángulo amoroso lo habrá.

¿Que si les gusta alguna idea de éste fic la pueden tomar para otros fic sin fines de lucro? ¡Claro! Pero invítenme a leer.

Miles de gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia. Por sus comentarios que siempre son un aliciente para cualquiera que escribe en sitios como este. ¡Gracias!

Mia Ryuzaky, Adiaskyfire, Umi ryu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sólo humano**

**Los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen salvo los personajes creados para éste Fic sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 5**

**Un príncipe sin reino**

**Parte I**

**El reino de Ecthelion**

La puerta de la sala del trono se abrió lentamente para dar paso a cinco personajes que miraban directamente al Gran Gurú. El amo de las bestias mágicas Ascot hijo de Turin y gran líder de los humanos iba al frente; cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino la mirada verde llena de odio y desprecio se cruzó con la azul de los cielos de Céfiro, en ella encontró nada. Ni odio, ni rencor, ni dolor y mucho menos amor.

Ascot se acercó a Clef, no mostrando ningún tipo de respeto por aquel que fuera su maestro al contrario tratándolo con igualdad.

—Y bien "Hermano" ¿Cuál ha sido tu motivo para despertarme?

—Bien sabes cuál es.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos. En Ascot la bondad que lo caracterizaba se había desvanecido en su totalidad. Dando paso a un hombre lleno de dolor y rencor. Alguien que lo había tenido todo alguna vez pero como todo en la vida tiene un principio y final esa felicidad se terminó.

Camelí entró con su esposo a su lado. El llevaba una herida en el costado que aunque era tratada no sanaba. El Gurú de Céfiro se acercó y con la magia salida de su báculo ayudó al hombre sanando por fin su herida.

—Gracias gran maestro —dijo el hombre con gran humildad y agradecido de corazón.

El Gurú de céfiro miró a su alrededor, viendo a cada uno de los presentes, evaluándolos. ¿Quién ganaría en esta nueva batalla? Caminó hasta el trono y tomó asiento. Nikona se encontraba en un rincón del gran salón como un espectador; parecía que todos estaban ajenos al animalito. Excepto uno. El Gurú, quien al cruzar la mirada con él, éste salto a sus piernas y ahí se quedó. Él gurú de Céfiro acarició tiernamente su cabecita para después decir:

—Estamos reunidos aquí para tratar el futuro que nos depara. Pero antes deben saber cómo es que la vida en este mundo fue creada. Y las razones por las cuales el sistema del pilar fue establecido así como las repercusiones que el planeta sufrirá al ya no existir.

Un ser con poderes inigualables e insuperables llegó a este planeta cuando la vida en el no existía aún.

El creador dio vida a distintos seres otorgándoles el don de la creación dándoles la encomienda de vivir, crear y poblar el planeta; y lo hicieron por mucho tiempo. Pero algo mal había en ellos el creador podía sentirlo y después verlo con mayor claridad; no eran como él, que su mayor cualidad era el amor. Incapaces de tener esa clase de sentimientos se rebelaron contra su creador.

El creador los amaba tanto que fue incapaz de destruirlos a pesar de tener el poder para hacerlo; dolido por la traición creo una nueva raza. Los Alfr. Creados para controlar a "los primeros". De grandes cualidades los doto, belleza, fortaleza, inteligencia, largas vidas como también un gran poder mágico pero aunque podían utilizarlo su verdadero poder no podría ser desatado a menos que tuvieran la voluntad y el amor para hacerlo; pero aun cuando el creador les dio la capacidad de amar, ellos se negaron a sentir. Creían a su creador débil pues era incapaz de acabar con sus traicioneras creaciones. Y el tiempo paso y ellos se olvidaron de esa cualidad. Insensibles se hicieron.

Cuando los Alfr lograron dominar a los primeros, en agradecimiento el creador le dio al líder de los Alfr un cofre que contenía una extraña energía nacida del creador la cual llamo la gran magia. El creador le dijo al rey que con sabiduría debía utilizarla pues ésta energía podía proteger o destruir no solo a su pueblo, también al planeta entero. Que supieran que no eran los únicos en el universo y que otras razas poderosas podrían encontrarlos. Y que esta energía que nacida de un ser viviente era, debía mantenerse de otro. No podría sobrevivir por si sola. El Rey Alfr abrió el cofre y tomó a la gran magia entre sus manos y ésta se trasformó en una lanza la cual caracterizaba al rey como un cazador. El creador también le dijo que sólo su descendencia la más fuerte de voluntad podría utilizar el poder de la gran magia; pero aquel que tuviera un corazón puro y amara de verdad al planeta deseando la paz y prosperidad del mismo desataría de verdad su poder protegiéndolos a todos.

El Rey Alfr por mucho tiempo pensó en las palabras sabias de su creador y pudo darse cuenta que el regalo no había sido más que una encomienda de cuidar y proteger la gran magia para cuando el verdadero portador y guardián del planeta apareciera. Él sabía que no podría ser ningún Alfr, ninguno de ellos sabía amar y tampoco estaban dispuestos a intentarlo. Amar era una debilidad.

El creador sabiendo de las debilidades de sus creaciones y de la existencia de otras razas en el universo, creaciones fallidas de otros como él. Creo a Tres seres dotados de un gran poder que rebasaba a la gran magia con el único propósito de proteger al planeta de invasiones extranjeras, así como del rey Alfr o del mismo guardián del planeta.

Estos seres llamados genios mágicos han velado por el planeta y nuestra seguridad desde entonces. La gran magia de los genios es desatada por la fuerza del amor. Es por eso que los genios necesitan de una guerrera mágica, pues su voluntad sirve como canal y su amor por aquellos por los que luchan es la llave que desata el poder de los genios. Ellos eran hábiles para leer los corazones de aquellos cuyos desafiaban a los genios para convertirse en los portadores de su magia. Siendo la naturaleza de los primeros y segundos incapaces de amar fue proclamado por el creador que sus portadores guerreros serian de otra dimensión y planeta donde el amor sea considerado la fuerza y motor que logra lo imposible. Mundo místico.

El creador ha sido traicionado en numerosas ocasiones y es por eso que ya nada en este mundo no tiene un propósito de ser o existir. Nada ni nadie está aquí por casualidad. Lo sepamos o no todos tenemos un propósito.

Los reyes Alfr guardaron el secreto de los guardianes y su propósito de ser como del hecho de que ellos no podían utilizar el verdadero poder de la gran magia, esto sólo para sus sucesores como un arma secreta contra aquel que tuviera el poder para destruirlos o gobernarlos.

Los primeros llenos de envidia, odio y rencor de manera traviesa y solamente para fastidiar a los Alfrs —él gurú de céfiro sonrió con ironía—, crearon una nueva raza con él don que el creador les había otorgado. Una raza que no era más que una burlesca parodia de los Alfr. Y para hacer aún más divertida su broma los hicieron tan imperfectos como pudieron. Con grandes cualidades como sentir pena por el afligido, compasión por su enemigo, felicidad por las cosas pequeñas y simples de la vida. Pero emocionados con sus dones decidieron probar la teoría de los Alfr y de su creador. Si. No sólo retaron a los Alfr también a su creador. Les dieron la capacidad de ser egoístas, sentir rencor, de odiar a su hermano de la misma forma que a su enemigo —Clef observó a su hermano, él no se inmuto—. Pero también de amarlos. ¿Quién llevaba la razón? ¿Qué era más fuerte? ¿El odio o el amor?

Señores… los primeros sin ser conscientes de lo hacían crearon la raza que tenía la capacidad de utilizar la gran magia. La raza que el creador fallo y no pudo dar vida.

Crearon a los humanos…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían cabalgado por largo rato, el cuerpo de Anissa se encontraba tenso al encontrarse entre los brazos del rey. El portaba una armadura plateada brillante y en la cabeza una especie de casco con una máscara dorada que cubría su rostro viviente ya que la figura de la máscara era idéntica a él. Una hermosa metáfora de los Alfr al decir "Yo no siento nada".

Anissa mantenía su mirada al frente intentando memorizar el camino tomado. Mientras que el Rey observaba con impresión la tranquilidad con la que Anissa tomaba las cosas y se preguntó "¿Acaso no temía por su vida?".

Llegaron a un oscuro bosque, tan tenebroso que seguramente un humano jamás se atrevería a cruzar. Se adentraron en él. Anissa vio a bestias salvajes con formas extrañas; que se comían unos a otros pero a los Alfrs simplemente les ignoraban. Durante su travesía jamás había cruzado un bosque como aquel. Un enorme hombre salió detrás de un árbol gigantesco como él, su rostro era tan arrugado como el de un niño recién nacido, tan sólo poseía un ojo en medio de su frente y una boca con pocos dientes. Semidesnudo se posó frente a ellos y entre sus manos tenía un enorme trozo de árbol con el que seguramente mataba a sus presas. El corazón de Anissa comenzó a latir fuertemente al verse en peligro. El rey Ecthelion habló en una lengua antigua y el enorme hombre los dejo pasar. A Anissa le pareció que era el guardián de las tierras del Rey Ecthelion.

Continuaron su camino… Unas mujeres extrañas con piel que no sólo por el color sino también por su textura era como la corteza de un árbol, de su cuerpo salían ramas o bien hojas como si fueran ramas vivientes, sus ojos eran verdes y poseían unos colmillos como la de bestias salvajes. Entonaban una melodía tan sombría como ellas; cuando Ecthelion y su séquito cruzaron, las mujeres cambiaron su canto a uno más bien suave y acariciaban las piernas o cualquier parte que pudieran tocar del rey mientras que pasaba a su lado. En cuanto a Anissa le mostraban los colmillos e intentaban derribarla del caballo pero Ecthelion no se los permitía. Él la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura. Mientras que Anissa se sujetaba a Ecthelion de sus antebrazos para no caer. Al Rey le pareció un tanto gracioso y otro tanto decepcionante; la humana temía más a unas torpes Ninfas que a él, el exterminador de su raza. Cuando por fin salieron del bosque Ecthelion se detuvo para mostrar a Anissa su reino…

—¡Observa humana! Lo que ninguno de tu raza podrá admirar jamás. Lástima que no vivirás lo suficiente para conocerlo mejor, ni mucho menos para contarlo.

Anissa no vio cabañas o chozas en lo que aparentemente era una aldea. Ella veía enormes construcciones de una extraña piedra blanca, en cada una de las paredes había incrustadas hermosas piedras de colores verde, rojas, azules o blancas. Había Alfrs por todas partes caminando libremente; hombres, mujeres y niños todos tan bellamente perfectos. Caminaban entre las calles como lo harían los humanos en su aldea. Iban y venían; reían y bromeaban. Un pueblo como cualquier otro. Al pasar el rey todos hacían una reverencia y luego volvían a sus ocupaciones.

Continuaron avanzando por el aquel pueblo (en realidad era una ciudad pero Anissa no conocía el termino), al final de éste se encontraban unas puertas enormes incrustadas en la montaña. Alfrs la resguardaban celosamente pero al ver a su rey las compuertas se abrieron. Los ojos de Anissa no parpadeaban, el rey la observaba con curiosidad y creía que ella quería admirar y no perder ningún detalle de tan hermoso lugar. Pero en realidad lo que la motivaba a no cerrar ni un momento los ojos y concentrarse en memorizar todo lo que veía era lo que la había mantenido con vida todo ese tiempo. Conocer su entorno la hacía pensar en posibles vías de escape. Para Anissa memorizar lugares incluso los detalles más pequeños e insignificantes era fácil. Lo hacía cada vez que las premoniciones venían a ella.

Una mujer Alfr estaba al pie de las escaleras de lo que parecía la entrada a la casa del rey. Llevaba un vestido blanco dejando sus hombros descubiertos y hermosos collares y brazaletes dorados, ella era rubia y tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes; era tan perfecta y hermosa como el mismo Rey. La Alfr lo esperaba con una sonrisa que se borró al ver a Anissa entre los brazos de Ecthelion.

Un Alfr se acercó para tomar a Anissa de su cintura y bajarla del caballo alejándola de Ecthelion. El rey bajo de su caballo y tras ver un momento a Anissa ordenó que la llevaran a una celda.

Había transcurrido algunos meses desde que Anissa fuera encarcelada. En un principio la oscuridad de la pequeña y húmeda celda la aterraba, no lograba diferenciar cuando dormía o se mantenía despierta. Las visiones le eran confusas ya no podía ver con claridad puesto que si bien podría estar pensando e imaginando un millón de posibilidades como también podía estar mirando el futuro.

No había vuelto a ver al rey y tampoco a saber de él. Anissa había perdido peso le daban de comer esporádicamente y cuando lo hacían era de comida en no muy buen estado. En momentos pensó que jamás volvería a ser libre y que moriría ahí. Pero entonces enfocaba su mente al futuro y este no había cambiado en nada. Clef aún existiría. Verlo en sus visiones, tan fuerte y lleno de vida le daba la fortaleza para soportar el encierro. Clef que sin nacer aun le daba consuelo.

Anissa mantenía cerrados los ojos cuando escuchó la puerta de la celda abrirse. Al entrar la luz por la puerta ésta hirió su visibilidad tan sólo alcanzó a ver dos enormes figuras, uno de ellos el más alto y fornido la tomó del brazo poniéndola en pie. Después sacándola de la habitación casi arrastras la llevaron hasta una amplia habitación ahí la esperaban tres mujeres o al menos eso creyó Anissa que eran; aunque en realidad sólo podía nombrarlas de esa manera porque jamás había visto algo como ellas. Dos altas figuras con rasgos femeninos —vestían una túnica larga de color purpura y brazaletes en sus brazos con largos collares de piedras brillantes—; la miraban con sus ojos del color de la noche, no tenían nariz, pero si un largo cuello que doblaba la altura de uno normal y humano; sus senos aunque pequeños podían distinguirse levemente. Las mujeres la tomaron de una mano y procedieron a llevarla a una habitación grande y muy luminosa que lastimó la visibilidad sensible de Anissa. La función de esas extrañas personalidades era únicamente preparar a Anissa para ver al Rey Ecthelion.

Una vez preparada, Anissa emprendió el camino hasta el Rey Ecthelion escoltada por los mismos Alfrs que la sacaron de su celda. Hasta ese entonces ella no había hablado. Cuando salió de la habitación su vista ya se había recuperado. Observaba con atención y también con gran admiración todo a su alrededor. Los Alfr que llegaba a encontrarse en su camino la observaban con desprecio y otros simplemente sonreían siniestramente. Anissa intentaba no mirarlos a la cara pero siendo tan bellos le resultaba un poco dificil. Cuando terminaron el recorrido llegando a la entrada de una grande habitación esperaron a que se les permitiera el paso.

Cuando esto sucedió vio al rey Ecthelion observarla de pies a cabeza. Ecthelion se encontraba sentado en su trono. Vestía diferente a como lo había visto cuando lo conoció; ahora no usaba armadura. Su atuendo era sencillamente con una túnica negra con decoraciones de color purpura y dorada. De su frente se podía ver una enorme gema roja y un anillo rodeando su cabeza. Anissa se enteraría después que ese artefacto no era otra cosa que una corona, símbolo que diferenciaría al líder de los demás. A su lado la hermosa Alfr que sin duda alguna era la compañera de su captor. Ella la miraba no solo con desprecio, sus ojos mostraban el sentimiento de la ira y el odio. Y entonces se preguntó Anissa si realmente los Alfr no tenían corazón.

Al observar al otro lado de la habitación encontró a tres Alfr con túnicas negras su cabello era blanco al igual que sus ojos que parecían ciegos, aunque ella lo dudaba pues se desenvolvían naturalmente sin la ayuda de nadie. Luego percibió un movimiento detrás de ellos y fue como se dio cuenta de la presencia de tres gigantescas figuras que la observaban con detenimiento. Reconoció a una de ellas, era el ave que había surcado los cielos el día en que la muerte visito su aldea. Pero ahora no estaba en su forma total de ave, el espíritu tenía una forma con extremidades parecidas a las humanas. Piernas y brazos poseían estos tres seres. Por un momento se había quedado observando a los espíritus intentando descifrar el por qué en ocasiones pareciera que estaban de su lado y en otras como en este caso no, pues estaban ahora evidentemente con los Alfr.

Anissa se sintió traicionada pues aunque nunca hizo contacto con el ave anteriormente, ella sabía que ese ser era el espíritu de los vientos el cual les había permitido habitar sus tierras por bastante tiempo. Y aunque el pertenecía del lado de los seres mágicos y no de los humanos creyó que no todos eran malos. Ahora se preguntaba sobre Aztli, ¿era quien decía ser o también terminaría traicionando a sus humanos guardianes? Anissa temía por Eileen y Turin; pero se negaba a mirar su futuro no quería ver la muerte de su amor y amigo. Pero sobre todo no quería ver cuán feliz era al lado de su amada esposa.

Anissa no se dio cuenta cuando el Rey se acercó a ella hasta que sintió la respiración del rey cerca de su cuello. Soltó un jadeo.

Ecthelion era ciertamente el Alfr más hermoso que los ojos de Anissa habían visto así como también increíblemente aterrador.

—Humana dime cómo son… —ordenó el Rey mirando en la dirección que Anissa hubiera visto momentos atrás. Anissa regresó la mirada a los espíritus dispuesta a describirlos para el rey. Pero uno de ellos el que estaba en medio de los tres; de un color rojo como la lava y que al parecer su elemento era fuego ya que su cabellera no era más que fuego; negó con la cabeza moviéndola a los lados.

—No puedo. —Anissa miró a los ojos al rey y vio la furia nacer por su negativa—. Ellos no me lo permiten —agregó rápidamente.

—¿Qué pueden hacerte tres espíritus? —desdeño Ecthelion a la mujer.

—No es que puedan hacerme algo. —Tragó en seco y continuo—: ellos simplemente se negaran a dejarme ver el futuro y entonces no abra nadie quien pueda responder a sus preguntas.

Ecthelion sonrió con burla y desprecio.

—Tengo a mis oráculos —dijo con presunción—. ¿Es por eso que crees que estas aquí, ahora y con vida aún? ¿No se te ocurrió que tal vez sólo quiera divertirme haciéndote sufrir? ¿Torturándote y dándote una muerte lenta y dolorosa? No te necesito humana.

Anissa vio de nuevo hacia las tres figuras detrás del rey Ecthelion, pudo verlas furiosas con él. El espíritu de los vientos susurro a Anissa una respuesta para el rey.

—Ellos hace mucho que no dan una respuesta. Ellos se niegan a hablarles. Es por eso que me ha traído a su reino y es por eso que no ha puesto fin a mi… —Anissa reto con la mirada al rey Ecthelion— ¿despreciable vida?

Ecthelion guardo silencio observándola detenidamente. Era ciertamente una humana insolente, sus súbditos se miraban unos a otros sorprendidos por su irrespetuosa manera de responder al rey. Pero también sorprendidos porque él, quien era famoso por no ser un Alfr tolerante no la hubiera matada aun.

Ecthelion, aunque deseaba cortarle la cabeza tenía un sentimiento aún más fuerte en su ser… curiosidad por descubrir hasta donde llegaría la valentía insolente de la humana.

—Viajare al oeste donde se encuentra el gran volcán mi pregunta es ¿Encontrare humanos ahí? —Anissa no necesitaba consultar a los espíritus ella sabía que ahí vivían los forjadores de armas. Mantuvo su vista baja pensando a donde enviar al rey Ecthelion. Levantó su rostro hacía los enormes seres y uno de ellos; el que parecía ave le hablo "Lucha por tu vida humana y responde al Rey Ecthelion con honestidad. Tu vida es más importante ahora, tú lo sabes". "Valiente humana no te sientas traicionada" habló el que parecía una enorme serpiente marina.

—Sí, encontraras una aldea humana.

Anissa vivió al lado del rey Ecthelion por dos años. Durante éste tiempo no sólo se ganó su confianza Al siempre responder con la verdad. No intentando desviarlo del camino que conducía a los humanos. También se convirtió en la obsesión e imposible del Rey, quien había comenzado a desear el cuerpo de la insignificante humana debido a que no podía tenerlo. Los espíritus deseaban tener con vida a Anissa y ese era el motivo por el que se habían negado a hablar con otros oráculos súbditos del Rey Ecthelion desde que Ecthelion encontró la aldea de Anissa y acabaron con todos.

Una noche en que Ecthelion no lograba colmar su sed por Anissa con su compañera Athesa, molesto fue hasta la habitación de la adivina y oráculo real. Anissa estaba mirando por la enorme ventana la infinita oscuridad del cielo de Céfiro cuando escucho el susurro de los espíritus decirle: "Aun no". Las puertas de su habitación se abrieron de forma brusca, dando paso al Rey Ecthelion, Anissa se sorprendió en un principio y creyó que su última premonición había fallado y era motivo de su visita. Pero al ver sus ojos no solo enfurecidos y llenos de algo desconocido por ella. Tembló de miedo.

Ecthelion caminó hasta ella y sujetándola de un brazo la levantó con facilidad envolviéndola entre sus brazos. La abrazó tan fuerte que la imposibilitó de respirar. Cuando la soltó, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y cuando estuvo a punto de besarla…

—Si lo hace no podré predecir más el futuro, señor de los Alfr —dijo Anissa en su pobre y fallido intento por persuadirlo de dejarla tranquila.

—¿Por qué mi poder no funciona sobre ti? —Preguntó el rey Ecthelion al rechazo sutil de Anissa ella no sentía ninguna atracción por él—. No me importa, ya no me importa. —Ecthelion bajó sus manos por lo hombros de Anissa hasta sus brazos recorriendo el camino hasta su cintura. La atrajo más a su cuerpo y cuando la sintió—: Quiero tomar tu cuerpo para mi placer.

Soltó a Anissa y arrancó con rudeza sus ropas dejándola desnuda de su pecho a la cintura.

—No me haga daño... Por favor —Anissa suplicó con terror mientras lloraba e intentaba cubrir su pecho desnudo. Ecthelion tomó con su pulgar una lágrima que recorría la mejilla de Anissa y la llevó a sus labios probando su sabor.

—No lo hare mi adorada humana —Dijo con dulzura el rey, sorprendiendo a Anissa por las palabras que había dicho sin darse cuenta, su pasión contenida por ella le nublaba la mente.

—No lo hagas… No debes hacerlo.

Anissa intentó persuadirlo. En cambio el Rey se encontraba tan poseído por sus bajas pasiones que solo observaba hipnotizado los brazos que rodeaban el torso de Anissa en un intento de cubrir su desnudez. Ecthelion bajo sus brazos descubriendo sus pechos para su placentera observación.

—No, no debo pero te deseo tanto… quiero saber qué es lo que los humanos llaman amor —dijo el rey en un susurro.

—El amor es más que el placer carnal. Señor —Anissa muy despacio volvió a cubrirse.

—¿Tu que sabes de amor si al igual que yo has sido negada para él? —Ecthelion bajo de nuevo los brazos de Anissa, pero en esta ocasión no se detuvo a observar sus pechos, el, la tomo de la cintura y la levanto dejando su pecho a la altura de su rostro y con sus labios tomo uno para acariciarlo con su boca. El sabor de su piel salada y dulce a la vez lo lleno de estaxis.

—Por favor, no Ecthelion. No así —lloriqueó ella intentando soltarse de él con sus manos en los hombros del rey, pero él era demasiado alto y fuerte. No podía luchar contra Ecthelion—. Por favor, por favor… —Aunque el rey deseaba poseer a Anissa escucharla llorar y suplicarle como nunca lo había hecho le hizo desistir de sus intenciones sin saber exactamente el por qué.

—No llores Anissa, no será hoy si tú así lo quieres. Sólo déjame tocarte un momento. No te voy a despojar de tu don. Déjame satisfacer sólo un poco mi deseo por ti.

Ecthelion la llevó hasta la cama de Anissa depositándola suavemente y recostándose a su lado para masajear uno de sus pechos y tomar el otro entre sus labios.

—Su reina lo espera —dijo Anissa controlando su repulsión por el toque del rey.

—¡No es mi reina, es mi amante! —respondió el rey con furia. No deseaba pensar en Athesa, esa Alfr que se suponía debía ser su compañera y su reina pero que había fallado en su propósito. Una simple y odiosa humana tenia lo que a Athesa le faltaba para ser su reina fuerza de voluntad.

—He visto tomarla como su reina —Anissa mintió.

—Mientes, no puedo tomarla como mi reina —dijo Ecthelion mientras acariciaba el rostro de Anissa y la miraba con adoración.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto Anissa aprovechando la distracción del rey para desviarlo de su propósito.

—Porque solo puedo unirme a la Alfr que tenga la mayor fuerza de voluntad y ella carece de eso.

—¿Por qué debe ser fuerte de voluntad?

—Porque… No es de tu incumbencia.

—Puedes confiar en mi señor de los Alfr.

Ecthelion la miró a los ojos evaluando si contarle o no. Pero ¿Por qué hacerlo si ella no era más que un ser inferior a él? Porque al transcurrir el tiempo, al conocerlo todo y al haber vivido casi un milenio… la soledad lo consumió haciéndolo insensible ante cualquier situación. Pero ella lo hacía sentirse unas veces perdido, si, perdido ante su voz, anhelante de su cuerpo y curioso muy curioso al imaginar que sucedería si rompiera las reglas y se permitiera amar. En pocas palabras lo hacía sentirse vivo. Pero lo que no sabía el rey Ecthelion es que cuando se ama uno no se permite…

—Porque ante todo nuestra misión es proteger este planeta y la única manera de utilizar la gran magia es con nuestra fuerza de voluntad y amor. Nosotros no podemos amar, por lo tanto nuestra pareja es de ayuda para el propósito con su fuerza de voluntad unida a la de nosotros los reyes mediante un hechizo.

—¿Y si tu tuvieras fuerza de voluntad y sintieras amor?

—El creador está obsesionado con hacernos sentir amor… ¿sabes? El poder de la gran magia me refiero su verdadero poder sólo funciona con dos.

Ecthelion recostó su rostro en el pecho de Anissa y ahí se quedó hasta el amanecer. Aspirando su aroma deseándola y consumiéndose con su calor en una dulce agonía.

A partir de la mañana siguiente Ecthelion pidió que Anissa lo acompañara a donde él fuera. Por las noches la obligaba a permanecer en la habitación real para observarlo con su compañera Alfr en el acto del coito. Anissa intentaba no mirar pero cuando ella dirigía su mirada a otra parte Ecthelion le gritaba ordenándole observarlos. El Rey, en su retorcida mente imaginaba que la Alfr entre sus brazos era ella. Tomándola en ocasiones con una ferviente pasión, otras con ternura pero la que más lastimaba a Athesa era cuando hacía de la noche un culto de adoración al cuerpo que yacía debajo de él y que lamentablemente para el señor de los Alfr no era el de Anissa.

Paso un tiempo antes de que el Rey se aburriera de eso y entonces volviera a sentirse insatisfecho. Su compañera Alfr fue dejada en el olvido y Ecthelion continuaba obsesionándose con Anissa.

El rey había dejado sus expediciones atrás dedicándose a dar largos paseos con Anissa, mostrándole el reino y hablándole acerca de todo lo mágico que habitaba esas tierras. Hasta que ya no hubo más que contar. Su hermosa joven humana ahora era ya toda una mujer de veinticinco años y Ecthelion la adoraba tanto como la odiaba por ser humana. La observaba dormir, comer, beber agua e incluso la miraba bañarse. Ese era el pasatiempo del rey. Nunca se atrevió a tocarla de nuevo como lo había hecho años atrás curiosamente no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para volver a negarse el objeto de su adoración. Anissa había destruido la fuerza de voluntad del rey de los Alfrs y los límites entre lo que era y lo que se convertiría después de tenerla ya pendía de un hilo.

Ecthelion, necesitaba su cuerpo tanto como de sus visiones ya no para localizar humanos sino para saber si había levantamientos en su contra de su propia raza, todos sabían de su debilidad por la humana; y al no poder elegir se mantenía a raya conformándose con lo poco que podía obtener de ella.

Crueles habían sido los espíritus blancos que habían castigado al rey Ecthelion por su desobediencia al creador al igual que sus antepasados, con un ardiente amor pasional por su enemiga natural. Un deseo que no podía ser apagado con nada que con su cuerpo, el cual no podía tocar. Negada a él estaba.

—Qué pena me das Rey de los Alfrs —dijo Athesa, compañera olvidada del rey.

Ecthelion dejo los documentos que veía en su escritorio para mirar a la rubia Alfr.

—¿Por qué Athesa? ¿Acaso quieres morir hoy? —Preguntó el Rey con aburrimiento.

—Lo hice cuando me olvidaste —Ecthelion la miraba fijamente, esa Alfr ya no le gustaba de hecho ninguna otra le gustaba solo tenía ojos y mente para Anissa— ¡Ella te ha hechizado y no te has dado cuenta o no quieres verlo!

—¿Por qué piensas eso Athesa?

—Tómala de una vez por todas y desiste de su embrujo. ¡Mátala!

—¡No! —Gritó Ecthelion poniéndose de pie. Su rostro formaba una mueca de furia y debajo de ella de terror de siquiera pensar en perderla—. ¡Yo soy el rey, yo decido que es lo que debo hacer! ¡Tú Athesa será quien muera sino te callas!

—Podrás matarme Rey Ecthelion pero sabes que tengo razón.

Athesa salió de la habitación tan silenciosa como había llegado. Ecthelion giró su rostro para mirar a Anissa que aguardaba tranquila en un rincón.

Esa noche Ecthelion se presentó en la habitación de Anissa quien ya lo esperaba. El momento había llegado, los espíritus se la habían hecho saber.

—Sabes lo que pasara si me tomas y aun así has venido a mí con la finalidad de satisfacer tu capricho.

—¿Capricho? ¿Qué es el amor Anissa? —preguntó el rey, queriendo saber si lo que sentía en su pecho cuando la veía era amor o como ella decía solo un capricho que hasta ahora le había sido imposible satisfacer.

—Desear la felicidad de aquel a quien amas

Entonces no la amaba porque él sólo pensaba en su felicidad, pensaba el rey. Pero lo que sentía era tan fuerte que decidió que entonces si la amaba pero humanos y Alfrs eran tan distintos que existía la posibilidad que la definición de amor para ellos también lo era.

—Ya no me importa el futuro si en el no estarás tú. Ahora solo quiero vivir el presente donde puedo tenerte, tocar tu piel, amarte y entregarme como nunca antes lo hice con nadie. Sólo me importa el presente hoy y ahora donde puedo verte. Te amo Anissa, mi hermosa adivina.

—¿Vas a matarme?

—Por supuesto. Eres humana y yo el rey de los Alfr —podía amarla pero a diferencia de ella jamás traicionaría a su pueblo haciendo la paz con los humanos.

Anissa vio la tristeza y dolor de Ecthelion, pobre soberano que termino amando lo que más odiaba en el mundo. Anissa se compadeció de él. Ella, quien había amado con todo su corazón a un niño que al final resulto que no la amaba, ella que espero por él, ella que aún lo añoraba. Decidió poner fin a ese sentimiento humano. Dispuso dar por terminada su infinita soledad. Jamás seria perdonada por los suyos al igual que Ecthelion que se había enamorado de su enemiga. Ni siquiera aun si les explicaba a su gente las razones que tuvo para traicionarlos, aun si daba sus últimas premoniciones acerca de aquel que pondrá fin al reinado de Ecthelion… su propio hijo.

Anissa al fin correspondió ese sentimiento y sin pensar se entregó a él. Porque amaba a Clef a pesar de que aún no había nacido, y si Ecthelion era quien iba darle vida a su hijo entonces ella también lo amaría a él. Aunque su amor no fuera lo que el mundo esperara. Aunque su amor por ambos significara su destrucción. Porque la muerte de uno significaría la muerte del otro. Algo que de ellos se perdería para siempre aun cuando sus cuerpos físicos continuaran respirando por una vida o cientos de vidas en el caso de él.

Ecthelion vio en los ojos de Anissa derrumbarse sus barreras aquellas que lo mantenían lejos de corazón y segura de él. Temor sintió Ecthelion, temor de amar de verdad, temor a lo desconocido.

—Quiero amarte rey de los Alfr, quiero entregarme a ti y enseñarte lo que para los humanos significa el amor.

—Has traicionado bastante ya a tu raza pero ni eso va a salvarte. Aun si te matare. Los Alfrs no perdonamos la traición.

—Lo sé.

—Tu castigo será ver morir a toda tu raza humana, tú serás la última en morir Anissa. En tres días iniciare la caza.

Anissa tomó su rostro en sus manos y con inocencia e inexperiencia lo beso. Sus labios en un casto beso sobre los de él y aun así para Ecthelion fue como si por primera vez fuera besado. Y cuando fue capaz de salir del asombro y la sensacion agonizante y placentera la beso con pasión. Dejo sus labios para continuar besando su mejilla bajando lentamente hasta su cuello se detuvo un momento para saborear su aroma y después succionar su lóbulo haciendo gemir de placer y deseo a Anissa. Los sonidos que su joven inexperta amante emitía, excitaban a Ecthelion. Nunca le había pasado con ninguna Alfr tal vez fuera porque habían pasado años de desear el momento que la euforia de sus fantasías hechas realidad lo llevaban al límite de la pasión, queriendo traspasar las fronteras que lo llevarían a la lujuria y decadencia. Pero no quería asustarla por lo que en momentos se quedaba quieto respirando entrecortadamente. Anissa se dedicaba a acariciar el bello torso de su enemigo amante. Quería memorizar el momento inmortalizarlo. Si iba a ser condenada por lo menos quería que valiera la pena. Nadie entendería, sus razones para entregarse a ese Alfr o peor aún porque había elegido amarlo en lugar de odiarlo y repudiar ese momento.

Nadie jamás concebiría tal decisión, pero debía demostrarle a su hijo que aun a tu enemigo podías amar.

Ecthelion desafío a los suyos, Anissa puso en alto los dones concedidos por los seres mágicos creadores de los humanos.

.

.

.

Humanos imperfectos, no tan bellamente hermosos como los Alfrs, egoístas y ambiciosos como sus creadores. Con la fuerza de voluntad tan grande como la de los segundos y con la capacidad de amar como la de él "El creador de todos". Como un regalo de ofrenda de paz fue dada la primera pareja humana. Y él la acepto. Los Alfrs molestos odiaron a los humanos. No por robarles la atención y el amor de su creador. Sino por lo que sus cualidades representaban. Perder el poder que sólo ellos controlaban.

Utilizaron sus defectos en su contra e intentaron convencer al creador de que destruidos deberían ser, pero el creador se negó sabiendo conociendo los corazones de los segundos y los terceros. Que como hermanos celosos peleaban entre sí. Y en contra de su creador y de los primeros, la raza humana comenzó a ser exterminada.

Los Alfr enemigo del hombre viene en camino a reclamar lo que una vez perdió pues guardianes y portadores provisionales de la gran magia eran. Parte de lo que buscan se ha marchado con el último pilar. Pero no desistirán de volver a reinar como hace tiempo.

—¿A qué se refiere con lo del último pilar? Maestro —preguntó Nemarek.

—Piensan que la gran magia aún está en céfiro.

—Esperen un momento… dentro de todo lo que nos has dicho antes no has mencionado nada acerca de los pilares o ¿debemos creer que los Alfrs hacían la función de un pilar para sostener al planeta con su voluntad y rezos? —preguntó uno de los actuales líderes de los humanos.

—No, el planeta anteriormente no necesitaba de un pilar para sobrevivir como ahora. El planeta fue castigado por el creador. Todos fuimos castigados por él… y al final… decidió destruirnos —respondió Ascot.

—¿Entonces?... —Latis buscó los ojos de su maestro.

—Entonces Latis, el primer pilar utilizó la gran magia para salvar el planeta creando el sistema —respondió nuevamente Ascot.

—¡Pero el decreto de Lucy nos salva! ¡Todos debemos responsabilizarnos por mantener el planeta con nuestras voluntades y buenos deseos! ¿No es así? —Preguntó Paris.

—Ya te lo dije Paris. Lucy fue muy sabia en decretar lo correcto y lo mejor para el planeta.

—¿Pero si nunca fue necesario el sistema del pilar no como tal, es decir porque se les tenia prohibido amar si el creador lo único que quiso era que el planeta amara… ¿por qué fue creada esa ley? —preguntó un humano líder.

—Por venganza —dijo Ascot con tranquilidad. —El primer pilar amaba a alguien —giró su rostro a Clef— pero ese alguien era incapaz de sentir. Ella creyó en las mentiras de él, y cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca obtuvo de verdad su corazón se convirtió en pilar decretando la estupida ley y en venganza a su amor no correspondido decidió castigarlo convocando a las primeras guerreras mágicas para que la viera morir.

Gurú Clef noto en la voz y palabras de Ascot el rencor y también el dolor. A pesar del tiempo sus heridas no habían sanado aun cuando su corazón ya amaba a otra persona. La cuestión es que la historia se repite de nuevo. Porque sabe que ellas regresaran. Pero en esta ocasión no estaba dispuesto a ceder a las peticiones de Ascot y de nadie aun cuando eso significara sufrimiento, Lucy tenía razón nadie debía ser forzado a hacer algo que no quiere.

—Debemos tomar decisiones inmediatas. Primero, propongan al líder humano.

—Yo Eileen propongo a Ascot, al igual que tu Guru Clef sabe la historia de Céfiro y sus secretos, es un gran guerrero como ningún otro humano y él ha llevado el liderazgo de grandes tropas en el campo de batalla obteniendo la victoria.

—Y sin ofender a los actuales líderes, son unos niños jamás han visto una guerra ni vivido una batalla en persona. —dijo Lobec.

—No estamos para aprender de nuestros errores y si nos has llamado Maestro Clef es por nuestra experiencia. —Esta vez fue Nemarek

—Quien esté de acuerdo levante su mano —dijo Namen

Los humanos líderes demasiado asustados apoyaron la decisión. Ascot asintió y dijo:

—Como su líder haremos lo siguiente —con magia hizo aparecer un mapa del planeta y lo dividió en seis, la sexta parte quedo justamente en medio del planeta que era justo donde se encontraba el castillo—: Nemarek, Lobec, Eileen, Namen, Negani ya saben que parte del territorio de Céfiro les corresponde necesito que se encarguen de hablar con los líderes de las poblaciones y se pongan de acuerdo en cómo proteger a su gente y cuidar de ese territorio. Tomen las medidas que sean necesarias y háganse cargo del liderazgo. Creen tropas. Latis ¿sabes si hay soldados suficientes que puedan ayudarlos para entrenar o mejor dicho enseñarles a utilizar armas a los ciudadanos?

—Céfiro no cuenta con un ejército grande pero si podemos enviar algunos con otros hechiceros que pueden servir de ayuda para crear escudos protectores en caso de ser necesario.

—Me parece bien. Encárgate de organizarlos y por favor que venga aquí Ráfaga.

— Si.

Ascot no había dejado que Latis participara en estrategias importantes no porque no fuera fuerte pero al parecer de Ascot el que haya abandonado a su hermano no lo hacía confiable. Ascot ni siquiera hizo eso con Clef aun cuando el odio estaba siempre presente en su corazón. Latis debía ganarse su lugar y demostrar que realmente se podía confiar en él.

—Paris tú con Ráfaga se encargaran de la protección de esta parte del territorio. ¿Gurú Clef donde están tus amigos? —Ascot preguntó por los Alfr.

—En los límites de la frontera de estas tierras.

—¿Cuáles crees que sean sus intenciones? ¿Hablar o luchar?

—Hablar. Los primeros vienen con ellos.

—¿Aliados?

—Siempre lo han sido, ya sabes el enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo. Además somos sus creaciones y se han divertido todo este tiempo viendo sufrir a los Alfrs.

—Bien. ¿Quién dirige a los Alfrs?

—El hijo de Athesa y Ecthelion —Ascot asintió. Ese Alfr era un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Peor que su padre Ecthelion. Demasiado ambicioso para su propio bien.

—Necesito que hablemos en privado —le dijo a Clef y este asintió— ¡Antiguo consejo organicen todo y preparen a su ejército para que partan de inmediato!

**Parte II**

**La huida**

Anissa se encontraba en la inconciencia de su sueño, cuando una voz fuerte la despertó:

"Ha llegado el momento"

Abrió los ojos y se sentó de inmediato sobresaltada. La desnudez de sus pechos y las marcas en ellos evidenciaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Al recordar en centésimas de segundos, pudorosamente se cubrió con la sabana su deshonrosa desnudez.

Vio a su lado que se encontraba vació. Luego recorrió la habitación con una mirada aprensiva. No había señales de Ecthelion. Cuando miró al pie de la cama encontró el arco que su padre le había dado alguna vez. Su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente mientras que se partía en pedazos. Ecthelion le había mentido. Ella sería la primera en morir. Le había dado tres días de tiempo para huir. Se sintió sola a pesar de que hacía mucho que lo estaba, la diferencia recaía en que ahora no podía ver o escuchar a los espíritus, esos que la habían acompañado en sus sueños por toda su vida.

Salió de la cama y con el cuerpo adolorido caminó hasta el baño. Se lavó cada parte de su piel y cuerpo, ese que había sido utilizado para el placer y satisfacción de la lujuria del rey. ¿Arrepentida? No, pero si se sentía demasiado usada. Pensó que, por el tiempo que Ecthelion había esperado pudo haberle dicho personalmente que se fuera y se escondiera de él. Pero ¿ni eso merecía? No. Sólo le había dejado su arma sus pertenencias, incluso la ropa con la que la había encontrado y capturado. Algo viejas y roídas sus ropas por el tiempo que paso en la celda y por los casi diez años transcurridos.

Vestida con su ropa, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al salón del trono. Cuando entró sin anunciarse el grupo de Alfrs que rodeaban a Ecthelion en ese momento se giró en su dirección guardando silencio. Nadie se movió sólo la miraban con una sonrisa burlona.

Ecthelion tenía entre sus piernas a su compañera olvidada. Ella contenta de volver a los brazos de su rey sonreía y le susurraba a él. Ecthelion veía a la Alfr sin molestarse en ver a Anissa o quien hubiera entrado a la sala. Anissa caminó en silencio hasta los antiguos oráculos del Rey que susurraban y ofrecían ofrendas a los espíritus blancos. Anissa supo entonces que los espíritus de nuevo comenzaban a hacer contacto con ellos.

Nada le había dolido más que eso. Ni la traición de Ecthelion ni su abandono desconsiderado. Tomó arena de un recipiente y lo arrojó al platón donde los oráculos recibían respuesta de los espíritus a sus preguntas; la arena no se movió ni un ápice como hacía con ellos. En otro platón vació agua, esta no se comportó turbia ni serena, no dejó ver ni una imagen. En el tercero encendió fuego pero éste al instante se apagó. No. Definitivamente no hablarían con ella.

Salió de esa gran habitación sin decir nada. Caminó tranquilamente como si de su casa o aldea se tratara en dirección a la puerta. Los guardias que cuidaban los pasillos no estaban. Los soldados que resguardaban las puertas del castillo del Rey habían desaparecido del lugar del que parecía que jamás dejaban. Las puertas estaban abiertas.

Salió del castillo por primera vez completamente sola, sin la sombra o protección del rey Ecthelion. Los Alfrs de la aldea (ciudad) la miraban pasar y susurraban entre ellos para después soltar a reír desmesuradamente. Anissa no bajó la cabeza su mirada en alto como si de una reina se tratara, caminaba ignorando a cualquiera a su lado o frente a ella. Algunos se cruzaban en su camino sin moverse interponiéndose. Ella paraba y seguía viendo al frente hasta que después de un rato los Alfr se hacían a un lado haciéndole una reverencia y decían: "Reina de las tontas". Cuando por fin dejó la ciudad se permitió derramar lágrimas, no podía creer lo que Ecthelion le había hecho. La humillación y la burla. Pero, ¿qué podía esperar de un Alfr que no sólo mataba a los humanos sino que también disfrutaba haciéndolo, después de torturarlos? Sabía que debía odiarlo, por lo que le hizo a su aldea, a su gente, y… a su familia.

Caminó un poco más, estaba en la entrada del bosque. ¿Sobreviviría? Soltó un grito de dolor, de ansiedad y desesperación. Estaba atrapada… entonces se dio cuenta que Ecthelion ni siquiera era capaz de matarla. Ni que morir bajo su mano merecía. La había dejado sola dándole la falsa esperanza de salir de su reino bajo su pie. Pero ni eso era verdad, ella no lograría cruzar el bosque. Para empezar… ¿Cómo iba a librarse de las ninfas? ¿Cómo combatir al gigante? ¿De las bestias salvajes que se comían unas a las otras?

Después de pasar un tiempo mirando el bosque decidió que ya nada tenía que perder. Sacó su arco y lo preparó con una flecha. Tomó aire y exhaló. Se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, entonces… entró al bosque.

Ecthelion y su comitiva la observaban desde el espejo mágico. Si ella hubiera regresado y no adentrado al bosque… él la hubiera tomado entre sus brazos y besado. Esa noche le hubiera hecho el amor y al siguiente día en contra de todos la hubiera hecho su reina. Porque su fuerza de voluntad era la más fuerte no sólo de los humanos también de los Alfr y ante todo su deber era proteger la gran magia y el planeta. Las leyes de su creador le hubieran dado el pretexto para tomarla como suya. Tonta humana o estúpido él, que había querido demostrar a su reino que ella no le importaba pero la verdad era que le importaba más de lo debido, incluso más que su propio reino. Y peor aún, sabiendo que ella poseía más fuerza de voluntad quiso demostrarse a sí mismo que era más fuerte que ella. Pero cuan equivocado estaba. Se maldecía.

—Señor

—Dime Mactlas ¿Qué dicen los espíritus?

—Ella lleva a su heredero en su vientre.

Ecthelion quien sólo veía la entrada del bosque a través del espejo, lentamente levantó la vista hasta su oráculo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? —dijo con tranquilidad fingida.

—Los espíritus hablaban pero no decían nada en realidad… —si alguien se preguntaba si los Alfrs tenían miedo… Si. A sus reyes.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —gritó furioso.

Athesa que se encontraba a su lado dio un paso atrás. Los otros Alfrs lo veían un tanto temerosos.

—Los espíritus decían "Futuro incierto" tal vez se debía a que la humana no tomaba una decisión, ella al entrar al bosque ha sellado su destino.

Ecthelion miró el espejo en busca de Anissa. Ella iba a morir en ese bosque. Entonces se dio cuenta de que nunca estuvo preparado para saberla muerta. No, no quería que muriera la amaba era cierto y no podía seguir negándoselo. ¿Y que había de su heredero? Su heredero. Su hijo.

—¡Loots! —llamó a su general.

—Sí señor.

—¡Prepara a la escolta traeremos a la humana con vida! —El general salió casi corriendo se escucharon sus órdenes venir del pasillo—. Oráculo ¿La traeré de regreso?

—No —Ecthelion quería asesinar al oráculo—, ella no volverá a este reino jamás.

—¿Morirá? —preguntó con temor.

—Los espíritus se niegan a responder.

El rey caminó a la salida del salón entonces…

—¡Ecthelion! —Athesa corrió hasta el rey—… No vale la pena yo te daré cuantos herederos quieras. No la busques. No me humilles de esa manera...

—Athesa mi fiel compañera… —se acercó a ella y le susurro al oído—: No es el heredero el que me importa, es Anissa. ¡Siempre será ella!

.

.

.

Anissa camino un largo trecho antes de encontrarse con una ninfa. Ella estaba muy quieta abrazada a un árbol. Observándola fijamente. Anissa lentamente apunto a la Ninfa con su arco y flecha. La ninfa solamente ladeo un poco la cabeza pero no hizo más. Entonces Anissa caminó lentamente pasando por un lado de la ninfa sin dejar de apuntarle. No le dio la espalda, pero tenía que ver su camino o se tropezaría y peor aún se encontraría con otra totalmente desprevenida.

Observo con mayor atención y se dio cuenta de que en realidad ella había caminado entre las ninfas pero estas simplemente la observaban escondías entre el follaje del paisaje. Y por eso no las había visto. Ellas estaban en todas partes. Si la atacaban no tendría escapatoria. Observó a una de ellas, sus ojos verdes como las hojas del árbol donde estaba recargada la observaron detenidamente. Sus ojos tan profundos le recordaron los de Turin. Ellos eran humanos. Jadeo mientras se echaba hacia atrás y parpadeaba para fijar un poco más su vista a sus ojos. La ninfa sonrió. Sin darse cuenta chocó con otra detrás suyo; se giró rápidamente para ver los ojos de esa otra ninfa ahora frente a ella sus los ojos azules como los de su padre, como los de ella.

—No puede ser…

A lo lejos se escuchaban los cascos de varios caballos acercándose. Ella miro en la dirección de aquel sonido de guerra. Jadeo y lloriqueo. Ni siquiera iba a concederle los tres días de tregua. La ninfa la tomó de una mano, no lo vio venir todo fue muy rápido. En reacción al agarre ella se echó hacia atrás forcejeando con la ninfa. Otras dos se acercaron para sujetarla. Las demás comenzaron a cantar su sintonía tétrica. Anissa escuchó cada vez más cerca los caballos. Decidió que prefería morir a manos de ellas que darle el gusto a Ecthelion. Dejó de luchar contra ellas, sus manos eran frías húmedas; se dejó conducir hasta un enorme árbol que de pronto movió sus raíces para descubrir un hueco dentro de él. La ninfa ladeó la cabeza en dirección del hueco y arrojaron a Anissa dentro de él. El árbol movió sus raíces nuevamente atrapándola. Quiso gritar pero entonces… vio llegar los caballos, el pánico la paralizó.

—¡Anissa!

Ecthelion se detuvo en medio de las ninfas ellas lo acariciaban y cantaban dulcemente para él. Mientras que él las ignoraba y buscaba con su mirada a la humana. Todos hacían lo mismo, buscarla. No había huellas de ella. ¿Pero cómo era eso posible? La vio entrar y jamás salir. No existía otro camino más que ése para salir de sus tierras.

—¡Maldita sea Anissa sal de donde estés! ¡No seas estupida humana!

Ella le escuchaba pero no se movía estaba aterrorizada. Ecthelion tomó del cuello la ninfa que tenía los ojos verdes como los de Turin. Entonces las ninfas sacaron sus colmillos y furiosas se lanzaron contra el rey, pero antes de que llegaran a él, su guardia ya lo había rodeado y protegido. Ecthelion bajó del caballo y desenfundó su espada enterrándola en el estómago de la ninfa clavándola en el piso terroso.

—¡Yo soy Ecthelion! ¡Su rey y me deben obediencia!

Ellas se hicieron hacia atrás, guardaron sus colmillos y se arrodillaron frente a él.

—¡Entréguenme a la humana! —ordenó.

—Rey de estas tierras y de los primeros. Ella no ha cruzado —dijo una de ellas.

Ecthelion miró detrás de él. Anisa lo veía desde un orificio, no comprendía porque las ninfas la ocultaban. ¿Acaso querían morir? ¿Qué ganaban?

—Señor no hay huellas de la humana —dijo un soldado. Ecthelion regresó su mirada a la ninfa que antes había hablado.

—Si mienten exterminaré a toda su especie.

Ecthelion y la comitiva regresaron. El árbol volvió a abrir la entrada de su cueva para que Anissa pudiera salir. Vio a la ninfa muerta y a sus hermanas las ninfas lloriqueando junto a ella. Anissa se acercó entonces y cerró los ojos verdes de la ninfa con la palma de su mano. La ninfa poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Los antiguos decían que sólo aquellos que fueran mágicos al morir desaparecían. Y humanos como ella que había sido tocada por la gracia desaparecería como lo había hecho la ninfa. Anissa mirói a la ninfa de ojos azules.

—¿Por qué?

No le dio respuesta, más llevó su mano al vientre de Anissa.

—No entiendo, es su hijo.

La ninfa se acercó a ella y le susurro:

—Él nos gobernara a todos… un Alfr mitad humano. Mitad nosotros… creadores de los humanos.

La ninfa se separó de Anissa y con una sonrisa perversa le señaló el camino que debía tomar evadiendo al gigante y las aquellas bestias salvajes. Anissa entendió entonces que el reinado de Ecthelion acabaría con su hijo. Y si los oráculos le habían dicho lo de su hijo, él seguramente estaba dispuesto a matarlo.

.

.

.

Habían pasado meses desde que Ecthelion comenzara la búsqueda de Anissa.

Ese día en que la había perdido; la buscó en cada rincón de su reino nadie la había visto después de que dejara la ciudad. Dos días después regresó al castillo vio por su espejo mágico preguntando a los oráculos que decían de Anissa. Ellos respondían Aun esta con vida. La vio salir del bosque. Ordenó que los oráculos viajaran con él. No sabía cómo era que Anissa había cruzado el bosque y salir ilesa. O bien había sido un iluso al subestimarla o ella tenía secretos además de aparentar lo que no era.

Ciertamente él nunca se sintió más excitado ante el reto que era ella. Los espíritus respondían sus preguntas vagamente, nunca tan certeras y directas como le había respondido Anissa en el pasado.

La persecución duro meses; su guardia, su ejército y el mismo rey estaban más que frustrados; tantas veces que estuvieron a punto de capturarla. Cuando ya casi la tenían esta simplemente desaparecía. Perdían su rastro por días o semanas para luego volver a encontrarlo a escasas horas de distancia y luego…. Nada.

Los Alfrs adoraban burlarse de los demás pero jamás de si mismos. Hasta que la conocieron a ella poniendo en evidencia sus fallas y comenzaban a murmurar entre si cuando hallaban de nuevo su rastro…

—Quien la encuentre le daré a mi hija la mayor en recompensa —decía el general.

Otros decían:

—Pues yo daré mis riquezas —decía otro. El rey se mantenía en silencio pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Humana escurridiza pensaba. Ella lograba tocar las fibras más sensibles de su general.

Anissa, Anissa.

La bella humana.

Ven adivina mi futuro.

Anissa, Anissa.

Dulce y tierna como una hada…

Cantaban, los Alfr ya no sabían si odiarla, aborrecerla o respetarla por su inteligencia y capacidad de evadirlos.

—Con todo respeto mi rey… Comienzo a creer en que fue la humana quien nos capturo y no al revés cuando la encontramos en aquel rio —dijo el general a su rey en tono confidente, después de volver a perder su rastro.

—Yo también Loots. Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie —dijo el rey en el mismo tono. A sus espaldas la fuerte risotada de su guardia lo hizo soltar también una carcajada amarga al rey. Sentían que si no bromeaban se volverían locos.

Esa noche los Alfrs no bromearon todo lo contrario se encontraban en un silencio taciturno. Esperando la respuesta de los oráculos… ellos intentaban descifrar a los espíritus pero simplemente no podían. Sin saber la razón todos a su vez pensaban en la humana. ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba?

—No sé mucho de humanos pero ciertamente nuestra raza es más fuerte. Pero… ¿cómo hace esa humana estando apunto de parir un hijo para escapar de más de veinte soldados? —dijo un capitán con frustración.

—¿Supongo que cuando el niño nazca será nuestra oportunidad. No podrá mantenerlo callado todo el tiempo o sí? —dijo un soldado que se sobaba los pies para obtener consuelo. Jamás un Alfr se cansaba pero esa humana… les demostraba lo contrario.

Ecthelion entrecerró los ojos.

.

.

.

Ascot y Clef estaban frente a frente viéndose a los ojos.

—¿Te das cuenta de que ellos vienen a reclamar a la gran magia y su portador?

—Si.

—Dejar marchar a Lucy sólo retrasa lo inevitable.

—Tendrá que elegir.

—Como guardiana no elegirá la guerra si puede evitarla.

—Está enamorada.

—¿Y él de verdad le corresponde? Y sobre todo ¿tiene la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para tal encomienda?

—Ya estas poniéndolo a prueba ¿no Ascot?

—Sí y si falla sus elecciones se reducirán. Aunque evitemos una batalla ahora… —Nikona saltó a los brazos de Ascot. Él le sonrió y abrazo con cariño— No te preocupes Nikona intentare todo para que eso no pase. No derramare sangre Alfr si puedo evitarlo.

.

.

.

En las profundidades de un extraño y enigmático bosque en una vieja cabaña una joven mujer de largos cabellos del color del manto de la noche, sus ojos del azul de las profundidades marinas, daba a luz a un niño cuya procedencia humana y Álfar era prohibida.

Anissa pujaba fuertemente para dar a luz al hijo del rey Ecthelion. Estaba sóla en medio un bosque extraño en una vieja cabaña abandonada, asustada y sin saber qué hacer para seguir. De algo estaba segura el bosque que ella había bautizado como bosque del silencio estaba cerca.

Anissa estaba consciente de que con su hijo nacido no podría seguir pasando desapercibida. En esta ocasión no se ocultó. Simplemente volvió al que había sido su hogar un tiempo. Recolocó sus antiguas trampas, pero esta vez las adapto para que fueran para los Alfrs. Sí, trampas para los Alfrs que seguramente se acercarían tras escuchar el llanto de su bebe. Suponía que cuando comenzaran a caer en ellas disminuirían su paso y eso le daría tiempo a ella para darse prisa y huir si es que el parto no se complicaba y quedaba tan mal para hacerlo.

Pujo nuevamente llevaba un día entero de trabajo de parto. Eso pasaba con las primerizas pero… ¡Y si necesitaba de alguien más para ayudarla a traerlo al mundo?

Pujo… entonces sintió que por fin la fuente se le rompía el líquido caliente recorriendo sus piernas. Se puso en pie y sujetándose de la cama se colocó de cuclillas y comenzó a pujar nuevamente. Entonces…. El llanto de un niño se escuchó.

.

.

.

—¡Shh, silencio! —dijo un soldado. Los Alfrs escucharon lo que indudablemente era el llanto de un bebe.

Ecthelion sonrió. "Mi hijo" fue lo que los Alfrs más cercanos a él escucharon decir.

—Todos guarden silencio iremos a pie y seguiremos el llanto —dijo Loots.

Cada vez estaban más cerca de ella Ecthelion corría eufórico. Algo paso muy cerca de el con gran rapidez golpeando a un Alfr detrás suyo. Éste cayó irremediablemente Ecthelion se detuvo y giró otro más a su izquierda caía a una pozo. Otro fue golpeado con estacas que si no fuera porque llevaba su armadura hubiera quedado ensartado en ellas, sólo había sido herido en un brazo.

Ecthelion y los demás Alfrs se detuvieron todos guardaron silencio. O bien estaban siendo atacados o ese lugar estaba plagado de estúpidas trampas. Trampas que no los mataría pero que les quitaría tiempo.

El Alfr que había caído en el pozo fue sacado por algunos soldados.

—Con todo respeto señor… su humana es una… ¡bestia con dos piernas! ¡Ninfa de las trampas!...

—¡Cállate Loots! Deja de ser un niño llorón —dijo Ecthelion. Los demás rieron.

—Esto ya es personal, lo juro señor —decía sacudiéndose—, voy a ir por ella y la traeré para usted de sus sedosos cabellos.

—Con todo respeto general… yo lo dudo —dijo un soldado. Una fuerte risotada se escuchó en el bosque. Si ya no podían evitarlo. ¿Qué más daba? Seguramente ella estaba consciente de su llegada. Por algo las trampas ¿No?

—Sigamos —ordenó Ecthelion. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos cuando cuatro Alfrs de pronto quedaron colgados de los árboles de cabeza. Ecthelion cerró los ojos con frustración. Estaba seguro de que azotaría unas cuantas veces a Anissa en cuanto la tuviera desnuda en su habitación. Los demás soltaron una carcajada. Si esto era un terrible juego donde ellos comúnmente perdían.

—Por favor su majestad díganos que la castigara y que nos recompensara muy bien por esto —decía un soldado de cabeza.

Ecthelion estaba impotente y asombrado, esa hechicera se burlaba de él y de su guardia. No podía creerlo como una humana estaba haciendo lo que cientos de humanos no podían hacer. Peligrosa ciertamente Anissa era.

—Si. Definitivamente señor… su humana es perversa como una odiosa sirena. Mentirosa como una hada, traviesa como un duende y…

—¡Cállate Loots!

Dieron tres pasos más y cayeron en una fosa de fango…

—¿Cómo demonios hizo esto? —pregunto Loots entre desesperado y asombrado —¿Enserio es humana?

Ecthelion gruño.

El fango les llego hasta la cintura. Con esfuerzo salieron de ahí y continuaron su camino lleno de trampas. Hasta que llegaron a un prado en medio había una cabaña el niño ya no se escuchaba pero vieron humo salir de una chimenea y luz, luz dentro de la cabaña. Ecthelion se detuvo ¿Qué haría? Después de sacudirla la besaría. Eso haría.

Llegó a la cabaña y sin temor alguno abrió la puerta para encontrar a la cabaña… vacía. Cerró los ojos con frustración, respiró hondo, volteó y gritó:

—¡Anissa!

Anissa volteó atrás al escuchar el grito de Ecthelion. El bebé entre sus brazos se removió intranquilo.

—No pasa nada Clef, todo saldrá bien.

Pero ella acababa de parir, se había levantado sin importarle que pudiera desangrarse, caerse o marearse. Estaba delicada por el esfuerzo.

Pasaron días antes de que ella al amanecer viera el bosque del silencio a lo lejos. Estaba cansada, hambrienta y sedienta. Al igual que Ecthelion desde esa noche en que abandono la cabaña no paro más que un par de horas para descansar y dormitar un momento. Ecthelion no regresó por los caballos sabía que si lo hacía perdería más tiempo en caer en más estúpidas trampas. Continuaron a pie.

Anissa se dejó caer a una distancia de veinte metros del bosque. Sentía que ya no podía más. Sólo miraba el bosque pensando en que estaba tan cerca y tan lejos.

Ecthelion la vio a lo lejos, todos los Alfar la vieron. Sus rostros de cansancio cambiaron a unos de expectación y adrenalina. Si adrenalina por al fin capturar a esa odiosa humana.

Todos corrieron tras ella.

—¡Anissa! —gritó Ecthelion más por el temor de que algo le pasaba al verla sentada en el pasto. Ella su fuerte humana no se sentaría descansar a la intemperie y totalmente a la vista de sus perseguidores.

Anissa sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento. No podía dejarse vencer estando tan cerca de su gente. No, algo le decía que debía seguir pero ya no le quedaban energías. Entonces vio a un niño salir de entre los arboles del bosque.

Era pequeño como de diez años, de cabello oscuro y ojos grises; su tez era blanca, muy blanca. El niño se acercó más a ella entonces le señaló el bosque.

—Altemarac —dijo ella.

Se levantó giró hacia atrás y vio a Ecthelion con su guardia y ejercito corriendo hacia ella.

—Anissa —escucho al viento susurrarle. Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr.

—¡No! ¡Anissa!

Ella no se detuvo corría con todas sus fuerzas. Al llegar a unos pasos del bosque Loots gritó:

—¡Morirás si entras ahí!

Anissa volvió a darse la vuelta para ver a los Alfrs detrás de ella tan quietas y expectantes.

—Aztli… —susurro. La diosa apareció detrás de ella. Pero Anissa no la podía ver— por favor déjame entrar a tu casa. —Ecthelion y los Alfr creyeron que la diosa vengativa que asesinaba a cualquiera que entraba a su bosque estaba ahí para ejecutar a Anissa en cuanto hiciera un movimiento.

—Anissa mi… humana amada —dijo el Rey Ecthelion los Alfrs voltearon a verlo impactados por sus palabras en verdad ¿podía el rey amar? ¿Ellos podían hacerlo?… Anissa que un principio sintió emoción por sus palabras… sollozó. Entonces ahora era a ella a quien veían. Ecthelion se dio cuenta de que existe más de una manera de destruir a un humano. Anissa estaba destrozada su humana, su adivina y su amor.

—No soy tu humana y mucho menos tú amada… porque tú Rey de los Alfr eres eso. Un Alfr y los Alfr no saben amar.

Anissa se limpió las lágrimas con el torso de su brazo, dio media vuelta y entró con su hijo en brazos al Bosque del Silencio. Ecthelion cayó de rodillas y vio como Aztli caminaba hacia él. No dijo nada tan solo lo veía.

—Déjame entrar por ella.

—Es mi casa Ecthelion.

—Lleva a mi hijo un Alfr. Y los Alfr no podemos entrar o moriremos bajo tu mano.

—Pero es humano. Yo soy su creadora. ¿Por qué acabaría con mi creación? Aunque ella traiciono a su raza… merecen la muerte.

—¡No la mates! ¡Ni a mi hijo!

—Suplicas por las vidas de esos dos humanos rey Alfr —Ecthelion se quedó en silencio ¿suplicaba? Si. Lo hacía.

—Si.

—Yo no necesito matarla, lo has hecho tú al seguirla, atormentarla y… romper su frágil corazón. Yo no la mataré.

Ecthelion la miro, La diosa Aztli era la antigua reina de los seres mágicos y su bosque era su hogar. Ella al rendirse ante él pidió su hogar el único lugar que Ecthelion no podía cruzar sin su permiso. Signo de su tregua.

—Por favor.

—Mis humanos no están a salvo si entras.

—No manchare tu bosque con su sangre. Solo quiero verla, hablar un momento con ella y si lo que dices es cierto… si muere me llevaré a mi hijo de tu bosque.

—¿Quién soy yo para ir en contra de los deseos de mi rey?

Aztli dejo entrar a Ecthelion y a su general.

Ecthelion vio la sangre que habían estado siguiendo desde hacía dos días, la misma que emanaba de Anissa. A esas alturas se preguntaba cómo es que seguía con vida. ¿Ese era el poder de la fuerza de voluntad? Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba un enorme árbol, ella estaba recostada en él con su hijo en brazos. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Loots que nunca había sentido nada por los humanos se sorprendió al ver a esa frágil humana tan quieta y pequeña. Ella quien los había vencido en numerosas batallas se podría decir. Por primera vez deseo que un humano no muriera porque ella se había ganado su libertad a pulso. Admiración sintió por la adivina.

Ecthelion se acercó y arrodillo a su lado.

—Anissa. —Ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

—Eres hermoso.

—No tanto como tú. Estupida humana.

A lo lejos un grupo de humanos se acercaban al árbol de Altemarac un águila vigía había visto al rey entrar al bosque y dio aviso a su amo Turin. Sin saber lo que les aguardaba se dirigieron ahí armados. Los cinco líderes iban al frente. Se acercaron y entonces los vieron, dos Alfrs. Se miraron entre si Lobec señaló detrás de los Alfrs vieron a Eileen.

Eileen vio a los líderes escondidos y negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a los Alfrs…

—Anissa.

—Eileen… mi bebé —dijo con debilidad —por favor cuida de él.

—Es un Alfr Anissa no puede quedarse.

—¿Por qué no te matan? —preguntó mirando a los Alfrs.

—Porque yo soy Aztli —Anissa vio al lado de Eileen (Aztli) a Altemarac.

—Mi vida a cambio de la de mi hijo.

—¡No! El vendrá conmigo Anissa.

—¡No! Te mentí —Anissa se levantó un poco más, los humanos la vieron Turin quedo impactado al ver lo que los Alfrs veían. Era una mujer, era Anissa. Turin salió— él es…

—¡Anissa! —gritó Turin con lágrimas en los ojos. Ecthelion giró en dirección a la voz que había llamado a su humana. Al verlo lleno de dolor lo supo, porque aunque Ecthelion no podía llorar por ella o demostrar el dolor que lo estaba consumiendo en ese momento si se imaginaba la razón por la que ese humano se descubrió ante dos ellos que podían asesinarlo sin problema. Él la amaba. Miró entonces a Anissa. Ella sollozaba y había dolor en sus ojos, tristeza y añoranza… furia comenzó a disipar el amor que sentía por ella. Ecthelion quiso arrebatarle a Clef de entre sus brazos—. ¡No!

—¡Suéltala! —gritó Turin corriendo hacia ellos.

Ecthelion se puso de pie empujando a Loots hacia atrás desenfundó su espada pero Loots lo detuvo antes de que derramara la sangre del humano. Pero nadie impidió que Turin llegara hasta el rey e intentara matarlo a él… a excepción de Anissa quien se interpuso entre Ecthelion y la espada de Turin.

Ecthelion sujeto a Anissa entre sus brazos demasiado conmocionado, los demás humanos salieron del escondite.

—¡Anissa! —dijo Turin.

—¡Basta! —gritó Eileen.

—¿Por qué Anissa? ¿Por qué lo has hecho humana? —le preguntó Ecthelion mientras acariciaba su rostro.

—Un día me preguntaste que era el amor… es darlo todo por la felicidad de a quien amamos. Le quiero… por favor no lo mates —Anissa lloraba— es mi hermano.

Ecthelion vio a Turin.

—No lo es.

—Siempre lo fue, mi querido guardián —dijo ella— Te amo Ecthelion. Por favor… Clef nunca podrá ser feliz entre tu gente. Yo soy su madre una humana.

El asintió.

—Entonces humana da tu vida por la de tu hijo —Ecthelion beso los labios de Anissa. Vio a Clef en los brazos de Eileen pero no se acercó. No podría. Deseaba llevarlo consigo pero Anissa tenía razón.

Ecthelion se dio media vuelta y junto con Loots quien lo seguía salieron del bosque.

—Turin. Cuida a mi hijo.

—¿Estuviste con él? No entiendo Anissa.

—Clef… debía nacer… él va a destruir el reinado de los Alfrs… él hará grandes cosas —Los antiguos se habían acercado y rodeado a la adivina. —Yo predigo… Clef va a liberar a los humanos y junto a él tu hijo Ascot gobernara Céfiro.

Ella entonces cerró los ojos y murió.

Nota:

Bueno al fin pude actualizar, éste capitulo me llevo más de la cuenta. como verán es muy largo casi 30 pag word. Bueno en realidad eran 50 porque falta todavía la tercera y cuarta parte del capitulo pero no quise hacer más cansada la lectura del mismo. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sobre todo por leer ésta historia que en idea es muy fácil pero para plasmarla me ha costado muchísimo sobre todo porque el anime no es mi fuerte. Disculpen si hay faltas ortográficas lo revise lo más que pude. La siguiente semana prometo habrá guerreras mágicas.

Gracias por sus comentarios me hacen inmensamente feliz. ¿Me podrían dar su opinión acerca de este capitulo? ¿Debo retirarme de esta sección y regresarme por donde vine? Es broma...

Gracias queridos lectores.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Un príncipe sin reino

Clef/Lucy/Latis y Clef/Umi/Ascot, Anais/Ferio.

Parte III

Futuro incierto

Guerreras mágicas…

— ¡Vaya así que… eso fue todo! —dijo Marina después de haber sido traída junto con sus amigas de regreso al mundo místico.

—Creo que, sí —dijo Anais con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, producto de un cumulo de sentimientos entre felices y tristes.

—No lo es Marina. Ellos están bien ahora —dijo Lucy mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho sintiendo el objeto que colgaba de su cuello, recuerdo de aquel espadachín que robó su corazón sin proponérselo.

— ¿Creen que algún día podamos volver? —preguntó Anais apenas en un susurro con temor a que la respuesta fuera una negativa. Su corazón se negaba a no volver a ver a su príncipe.

—Espero que sí, yo… quisiera volver a verlos en otras condiciones que no tengan que ver con batallas —dijo Marina recordando no sólo a aquel hombre con apariencia de niño, también a su mejor amigo Ascot, Caldina…

—Marina, Anais cuando tomé la corona yo…. Sentí algo tibio en mi corazón como un latido que se acoplaba al mío… fue algo extraño. Lo que quiero decir es… ¡Que esa sensacion no ha desaparecido! Ese sentimiento sigue conmigo —decía Lucy mirando hacia el vacío que reflejaban los ventanales de la gran torre de Tokio. Sonrió un poco con ironía—. Clef tenía razón.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Anais.

—El poder del pilar es más complejo de lo que creíamos. Verán… Cuando Águila y yo nos reunimos con él para hablar sobre nuestras intenciones con Céfiro Clef nos habló un poco sobre el pasado del planeta y como era que antiguamente el poder del pilar era conocido como La gran magia. Dijo que en los inicios de Céfiro, el pilar o portador de la gran magia no estuvo siempre sujeto a las leyes de ese actual sistema. Tras escuchar nuestras intenciones con Céfiro nos explicó que el nuevo portador podía elegir anular o no ese sistema y crear otro, puesto que la Gran magia se adapta a las necesidades del planeta para que éste pueda sobrevivir siempre en armonía. La existencia de esa Gran magia es para la supervivencia del planeta no para su destrucción.

—Espera... ¿Quién fue capaz de crear ese sistema tan horrible? —preguntó Marina.

—¿Por qué Esmeralda no lo cambió?

—Lo mismo le pregunté yo. Pero Clef me comentó que la gran magia es un ser viviente con conciencia y una perfecta memoria, el portador vivirá por siempre atado a la gran magia y sus recuerdos. Que no había necesidad de hablar de eso que seguramente no entenderíamos en ese momento ya que no teníamos realmente el tiempo para explicarnos detalladamente. Además, Clef predijo que yo sería el siguiente pilar dado que la razón de Águila para convertirse en el sucesor de Esmeralda radicaba en salvar a su planeta, ya sea con el poder de la gran magia o trayendo a su gente para cohabitar con los cerifianos; y no, cumplir con unos de los propósitos de la existencia de la gran magia que es, proteger al planeta de invasiones extranjeras.

—Es por eso que Águila dio su vida para salvar a Latis… —Dedujo Anais.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué pasara con Autozam?

—Clef le dio su palabra a Águila de que los ayudaría cuanto pudiera si él traía de vuelta con vida a Latis. Ya que independientemente de su invasión fue muy noble de su parte prometer que Autozam no impondría jamás su voluntad en Céfiro y ellos se adaptarían al planeta no el planeta a ellos. En caso de que la gente de Autozam tuviera que vivir en céfiro. Si él fuera el pilar. Eso dijo el antes de que Clef nos dijera que sus razones no serían válidas para la gran magia.

—Ese enano, es muy hábil para sacar de los demás lo que quiere y luego ¡zaz! Te deja caer la cruel realidad sin compasión alguna cuando ya estas atado de pies a cabeza —dijo Marina fingiendo enojo, realmente no podría molestarse con él. Admiraba su inteligencia y ese don de manipulación aunque le molestaba, en lo profundo de su ser lo justificaba.

Las tres guerreras mágicas se miraron unas a las otras para después soltar la tremenda carcajada.

—Es cierto él es muy hábil o muy inteligente para envolverte —dijo Lucy— pero sus intenciones siempre son para proteger y salvar a su gente.

—Más sabe el Diablo por viejo que por Diablo —dijo Anais.

— ¡Claro, claro! Sus intenciones siempre son nobles y que jamás se le culpe de mentirle a la gente, ah no señor, el sólo omite una que otra cosa, sin importancia por supuesto… Ya saben cómo esa vez en la que tres niñas de otro mundo llegaron al suyo y él las recibió con gran gusto y jubilo para decirles —Marina carraspeo intentando imitar la voz del que secretamente estaba enamorada—: "Niñas del mundo místico, deberán ir al bosque del silencio donde encontraran a la armera Presea, quien les dará sus armas, luego deberán despertar a los genios, vencer a Zagato quien tiene secuestrada a la princesa Esmeralda y salvar a Céfiro". Omitiendo la parte de: "¡Asesinar a la princesa para salvar a Céfiro!"

Las tres niñas volvieron a reír…

—Lo cierto es que de haber sabido lo que debíamos hacer yo jamás hubiera podido hacerlo yo me hubiera negado —dijo Lucy con melancolía.

—Más sabe el Diablo por viejo que por Diablo —volvió a decir Anais.

Marina rodo los ojos y se recargo en los ventanales dando la espalda al atardecer para luego decir:

—¡Bah! Lo que hubiera dado por ver la cara del Comandante Águila tras haberse aventado su discurso de candidato a presidencia para luego enterarse que sus intenciones por más disfrazadas que estuvieran no lo harían apto para futuro gobernante del planeta más codiciado de esa dimensión. Aunque su fuerza de voluntad fuera igual a la tuya Lucy.

—Tal vez o tal vez Clef engaño al comandante —dijo Anais escéptica.

—Eso sólo lo sabrá Clef, si en realidad estaba probando el valor de su palabra, con su sacrificio le dio una muy buena respuesta al Gurú; obviamente Clef no le dijo lánzate a esa misión suicida. Águila ya no tenía nada que perder, estaba muriendo de una enfermedad incurable en su mundo. Clef se lo dijo antes de que Águila lo pudiera confesar o guardar en secreto —respondió Lucy—. La cuestión aquí es que yo le pregunté si estaría de acuerdo en que yo cambiara el sistema del pilar. El me respondió que sí, siempre y cuando mi decreto fuera siempre pensando en el bienestar del planeta. Él me aconsejo como debía decretarlo pero a cambio me hizo prometerle que una vez que regresará a mundo místico yo viviría mi vida sin ningún remordimiento.

—¿Por qué habrías de tener remordimiento? —preguntó Marina.

—Dijo que sería una gran suerte si el poder de la corona se quedaba en Céfiro una vez se hiciera el decreto y yo regresara a nuestro planeta. No fue así. El poder de la corona aún sigue conmigo.

—¡Se quedaron sin su magia! —Susurró Anais— ¡Es por eso que no quería que sintieras remordimiento!

—¡Pero también significa que podrás abrir el portal siempre que lo desees! ¡Podremos volver a Céfiro! —dijo una muy esperanzada Marina.

—Chicas no es tan fácil como parece… Conforme pase el tiempo comenzaré a tener visiones del pasado de Céfiro, Clef no quiere que yo cargue con las malas decisiones de otros, ya que no estará conmigo para ayudarme y esclarecer mis dudas. Él dijo no, me ordenó: "Conoce el pasado de Céfiro, pero ignóralo y vive todo lo que tengas que vivir en tu mundo. No temas y ama si debes amar, llora si tu alma lo necesita, ríete de tus malas experiencias y nunca temas a vivir otras nuevas. Busca tu felicidad y si la encuentras en tu mundo disfrútala; quédate en tu mundo y vive a su lado hasta que, aquellos que te atan en tu mundo ya no existan más. Pero si crees, que tu verdadera felicidad te estará esperando aquí… entonces regresa cuando estés segura de que en verdad estas preparada para la responsabilidad que recaerá en ti por ser la portadora de la gran magia".

—¿Se refería a Latis?

—Pues claro Anais ¿Quién más estaría esperándola?...

—En resumen tú sigues siendo su princesa portadora de la gran magia, pero te han dado la opción de regresar a nuestro mundo para que vivas una vida aquí y cuando estés anciana —Marina rio ante las palabras de Anais—, deberás volver a Céfiro para morir haya y que la gran magia vuelva a donde pertenece.

—Si.

—Pero yo no quiero volver cuando sea una anciana decrepita —dijo Marina.

—Yo tampoco. Si vuelves antes deberás tomar responsabilidades pero ¿Qué tipo de responsabilidades? —secundo Anais.

—No lo sé. Él me miro a los ojos de una manera muy extraña y dijo que la gran magia me lo haría saber a su debido tiempo. Pero pensando en las opciones que ahora tiene Céfiro sin el sistema del pilar… ¿No creen que al igual que céfiro no deberíamos aprender a tener opciones? Anais, Ferio es un príncipe que seguramente tomará el poder de su reino, tarde o temprano él deberá elegir a una reina ¿estas dispuesta a ser su reina, abandonar tu hogar y familia? Y si de verdad Paris te ama lo suficiente te esperara o bien, al igual que tú merece una oportunidad para probarse que realmente te ama y quiere vivir por el resto de su vida a tu lado.

Marina tienes una vida aquí con tus padres, no sé si amas a alguien en céfiro —el corazón de Marina comenzó a latir más rápido—, o si tus razones para volver sean lo suficientemente fuertes para quedarte ahí. Una vez se haya tomado la decisión no volverás a ver a tus padres o a céfiro. Porque yo no volveré a la tierra.

Yo quiero tener opciones, quiero elegir lo correcto para mí. No sé si el día de maña me dé cuenta que en realidad éste sentimiento que hay en mi corazón sobre Latis… sea sólo una ilusión o si realmente sea amor. Y pese a cualquiera de sus debilidades y defectos, los cuales no tuve tiempo de conocer yo lo aceptare y de igual manera los amare como a sus virtudes. No quiero dañarlo en caso de que decida regresar a Céfiro y luego me dé cuenta que elegirlo a él fue un error. Y que ya no pudiendo regresar a la tierra saber que no podre estar con mi familia nunca más porque decidí regresar demasiado pronto, odiarlo y culparlo… no sería justo para él ni para mí.

Quiero volver a céfiro sabiendo que lo que siento por él de verdad es amor. O que ya no hay nada en este mundo que esté esperándome. Pero sobre todo chicas lo más correcto sería volver a Céfiro no por otras personas sino porque queremos volver y vivir ahí. Con o sin esos que nos robaron el corazón. Que seremos capaces de verlos felices día con día al lado de otra persona si esa fue su elección.

— ¿Pero toda una vida? —preguntó en un susurro Marina.

—Estoy segura que si nuestros sentimientos y amor por céfiro son verdaderos no será así.

—Entonces nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo… viviremos lo que tengamos que vivir en nuestro mundo y supongo que cuando estemos listas elegiremos el momento adecuado para volver. ¿No es Así Lucy?

—Si Anais. Tengo sueños que cumplir en éste mundo, cosas que hacer. Terminar mis estudios, equivocarme, conocer personas; conocer chicos. Si porque sólo así sabré que lo que siento por Latis no es una ilusión sino verdadero amor. Quiero darme la oportunidad. Seamos honestas chicas en el caso de Latis es un hombre mucho mayor que yo. Si Clef tiene setecientos años ¿Cuantos puede tener Latis o Paris?

—Tienes razón Lucy. No debemos correr ni hacer nada imprudente si lo que sentimos… me… me refiero a querer volver y esas cosas, aún sigue en nuestros corazones después de algunos años entonces… volveremos —dijo Marina.

—Entonces es una promesa —dijo Anais.

—¡Es una promesa! —dijeron las niñas uniendo sus manos.

.

.

.

Turin vio como Anissa cerró sus ojos y escuchó el sonido de su último suspiro. Se sintió un cobarde por no decirle lo que sentía en lugar de preguntarle si había estado con ese Alfr, que era más que evidente que lo había estado. Pero su declaración a ese monstruo lo privó de exponer sus sentimientos. Era demasiado tarde.

Anissa comenzó a desvanecerse, él no quiso pensar más, si era correcto o no sobre todo porque su esposa estaba entre los humanos que aguardaban a una distancia. Turin besó suavemente los labios de Anissa antes de que ella desapareciera. El beso quedo en el aire. Turin estaba arrodillado frente a la nada con la cabeza gacha, las lágrimas caían silenciosas.

Fue el llanto de un bebé lo que lo transportó a la realidad. Vio hacia Eileen y el niño que traía en sus brazos. Los aldeanos bajaron sus armas con la confianza de que no había ya más peligro. Se acercaron poco a poco y entre ellos Corina su esposa.

— ¿Por qué estabas con ellos? —preguntó Turin.

—Encontré a Anissa aquí… Ellos llegaron y el Alfr me dijo que no venía a luchar ni a derramar sangre humana. Que estaba aquí por ella —suspiro hondamente, moviendo la cabeza al lugar donde momentos antes estuvo Anissa—. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Enfrentarme a ellos? El rey de los Alfrs en persona me pidió una tregua, Turin.

— ¡Vaya! Debió ser un gran honor ¿no? El gran rey Alfr hablando con una humana. ¡Ahora vendrá por nosotros! Y además… ¿Cómo sabes que era el rey?

— ¡He vivido más que tú insolente! No todo se arregla con violencia. Cuando éstas frente a un Rey debes comportarte a la altura. ¡Diplomacia es lo que te falta aparte de cerebro! Tienes a su hijo y prometió no matarte que eso te baste para saber que no enviará a su ejército a matarnos. ¡Estamos seguros aquí! —dijo mirando a los presentes.

—No lo creo. Tal vez deberíamos deshacernos de esa aberración y huir a algún otro lado mientras tengamos tiempo y… —Eileen abofeteó a Turin. Todos los demás jadearon. Se mantenía en silencio cavilando sus opciones y lo que significaba tener al hijo del rey Alfr en sus manos. La esposa de Turin sólo observaba a su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba herida muy herida en su corazón.

— ¡Eres estúpido niño!… Yo soy la líder de esta aldea que no se te olvide. Yo decido que hacer y qué no. En cuanto a los aliados que han venido a mi bosque —vio a los otros líderes—, pueden largarse o quedarse. En realidad no me importa si ya no confían en mí. Pero tú no decidirás nada en cuanto a mi aldea. Además ésta aberración como tú le has llamado es el hijo de la mujer que alguna vez amaste. ¡No vuelvas a llamarlo de esa manera! ¡Vas a llevarlo a tu casa al lado de tu mujer! Ambos van a cuidarlo como su propio hijo. ¿Me escuchaste?

—No. ¡Me rehusó no cuidare a un Alfr! ¡No cuidare del hijo de una traidora que seguramente participo diciéndole a ese rey donde encontrar cada una de nuestras aldeas!

—Se lo debes… a ambos. Por haberle hecho promesas a Anissa y no cumplirlas. Por dejarla sola cuando tu habías sido elegido para ser su guardián. Sin importarte su corazón, te uniste a otra mujer cuando le juraste amor a ella y ni siquiera tuviste el valor de enfrentarla. Y a él —Eileen descubrió al pequeño para mostrarlo a los aldeanos—, a su hijo se lo debes porque… ¡Tú la asesinaste! ¡Mataste a su madre dejándolo sólo e indefenso, deshacernos de él sería inhumano! ¡Nosotros no somos Alfrs!

Aztli conocedora de los corazones humanos jugo con sus sentimientos para obligarlo a aceptar la responsabilidad. Turin sintió dolor por esa verdad, él la había matado. Pero aun así se resistía, no por que Clef fuera un Alfr, sino porque no podría verle jamás a los ojos. ¿Cómo iba a cuidarlo él, el asesino de su madre?

— ¡Tiene a su padre!

—Un padre que no puede llevar a su hijo humano, con sus asesinos de humanos. Un padre que a pesar de saber que casi nos extermina, ha confiado a nosotros a su hijo —dijo Nemarek.

—Hay que ser honestos con nosotros mismos Turin, jamás hemos tenido una oportunidad contra los Alfrs. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees tú que le hubiera tomado encontrarnos? Con ayuda de Anissa o sin ella él lo habría hecho —dijo Namen el líder de los cazadores, quien apenas pudo salir con vida con un puñado de aldeanos en su enfrentamiento con el ejercido de los Alfrs y sólo los habían dejado porque creyeron que habían quedado atrapados en la gran montaña.

—Turin ¿llamas traidora a Anissa por qué al igual que tú busco su felicidad? Tu vanidad te hizo pensar que estaría siempre ahí, pensando en ti. Viéndote a través de sus visiones siendo feliz al lado de Corina. Tu nunca hijo mío la has amado. En cambio ella sí lo hizo. No sólo te amo a ti. También a nosotros, a todos nosotros… —decía Lobec, pero Turin lo interrumpió.

—Dejó morir a nuestras familias…

—Turin su madre y hermanos murieron en sus camas, seguramente antes de que ellos llegaran. Fueron los únicos que encontraste así. Su padre en cambio, dijiste que murió en la entrada de la casa. Él los esperaba Turin. Él sabía lo que ocurriría y no hizo nada para cambiar los hechos. No salvo a su aldea, como líder era su obligación tomar la decisión de dar aviso o no ¿Por qué?... pregúntatelo una vez más. Siempre nos lo preguntamos ¿no? —Lobec decía a Turin.

—Era una niña Turin. No sabes a lo que tuvo que enfrentarse sola. ¡Mira su arma el arco forjado por orden de los espíritus blancos! —Decía Negani, un hombre sereno que jamás participaba en grandes conversaciones, que nunca hablaba por hablar. Prefería guardar sus comentarios para cuando su palabra fuera realmente importante—. Su profecía tenía que ser cumplida sin importar el sacrificio. Si los humanos obtendremos nuestra libertad, si nuestros hijos podrán vivir sin temor algún día… entonces la muerte de todos aquellos y de nosotros mismos valdrá la pena.

—Turin… si éste niño va a ser aquel que dijo la adivina, entonces necesita un buen guía. Ella confió en ti—dijo Nemarek poniendo una mano en el hombro del joven Turin.

—No tiene sentimientos es un Alfr… ¿Cómo enseñarle amor, respeto por la vida a un niño que no tiene corazón?

—Es mitad humano, ¿Quién sabe? Puede tener cualidades como la generosidad, amabilidad has de eso sus más grandes virtudes. Turin. No puedes saber si el siente amor o no, pero lo que si sabemos era que el rey Alfr vivía apegado a Anissa, has que Clef viva apegado a la humanidad. Si no puede amar, has que valore la vida de aquellos que si pueden. —Terminó Eileen.

.

.

.

La frialdad de esa noche con lluvia no se comparaba con la estaba sintiendo en ese momento su corazón. Cuando regreso a la Tierra, pensó que podría con la carga que su corazón llevaría hasta el día de su muerte. Lidiar con los sentimientos y recuerdos de todos aquellos reyes y pilares no era tan fácil como había creído. Clef tenía razón, era una carga difícil de llevar que solo aquel de mayor fuerza de voluntad podía cargar.

Era como vivir mil vidas y recordarlas todas ellas. En ocasiones no sabía si estaba enojada en realidad o solo era una reacción del sentimiento de algún rey Alfr guardado en la infinita memoria de La gran magia. Ahora comprendía porque los pilares necesitaban al gurú. Hablar era bueno. Lo hacía constantemente con Anais y Marina.

Pero luego vino lo otro… podía leer no solo en ocasiones sus mentes también sus corazones, sentir sus presencias acercarse a kilómetros de distancia. Ellas sabían que podía leer sus corazones pero no todo lo demás aunque lo intuían. Era inevitable estaban muy compaginadas. Clef le advirtió de ciertas habilidades pero nunca tuvieron tiempo en realidad de hablar más. Hubiera querido que le entregara un manual para pilares. Con una sección de "Ayuda, cosas que hacer en caso de…"

Sonrió ante esa tontería. Se removió y suspiró. Intento acomodar su almohada para dormir pero fue inútil, el sueño se había esfumado. Llevaba días enteros sin dormir. Dormir de verdad, no tener sueños que en realidad sólo eran recuerdos y que lejos de descansar terminaba agotada. No era bueno. Pero los recuerdos de La Gran magia no le daban tregua. Y lo peor, era cuando estos llegaban cuando estaba "despierta" y de pronto sin más se quedaba con la mirada fija en el infinito y totalmente quieta. Lo bueno era que no le había ocurrido frente a sus hermanos. Pero si en clase en toda una clase completa y no despertó hasta que el timbre repiqueteó.

Luego un día casi muere ahogada en la bañera. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo dentro del agua? No lo sabía pero lo que la trajo a la realidad en esa ocasión fueron los golpes en la puerta. Sus hermanos la molestaron por días por haberse quedado tres horas "durmiendo" en la bañera.

Con Anais y Marina le ocurría con más frecuencia, tal vez fuera porque se sentía más segura con ellas y sabía que pese a todo la protegerían de morir ahogada o atropellada.

Un día… recordó haber salido de la escuela, se dirigía a la tienda de libros cuando de pronto sin más se dio cuenta que ya era de noche y ella estaba recostada en su cama. El cómo llegó hasta ahí seguía siendo un misterio.

Había visto el nacimiento de los Alfrs. Su lealtad al creador, sintió sus celos, su odio. Lloró cuando iniciaron la cruel matanza contra los primeros. Pero cuando presencio como un fantasma la escena de la muerte de los primeros humanos, el desconsuelo la llevó a una fuerte depresión que le duró un par de semanas. Marina y Anais se preocuparon, la escucharon y apoyaron. Sabía que no tenía caso llorar por el pasado, por cosas que de alguna manera se habían solucionado. Y comenzó a llevarlo mejor.

Hasta que conoció en sus sueños al Rey Ecthelion y su pasión por Anissa…

.

.

.

El rey Ecthelion con su caminar seguro y firme salía del bosque de la diosa Aztli, pero el dolor en su pecho —uno que nunca antes sintió—, provocó que detuviera su paso para después caer de rodillas en la suave tierra.

En los hermosos cielos de Céfiro comenzaron a aparecer nubes oscuras. Loots sin saber apenas que hacer pues sabía que su rey no estaba herido —al menos no físicamente—, se arrodilló a su lado colocándose frente a él. Su rostro estaba desfigurado por el dolor que torturaba el alma y cuerpo del Rey, y por primera vez Loots vio lágrimas caer del rostro de un Alfr mayor. Los bebes Alfrs solían llorar durante los primeros meses de vida, porque no tenían otro modo de comunicación pero cuando aprendían a decir "madre" ellos dejaban de hacerlo. Para Loots ver a su rey en ese estado era entre maravilloso y terrorífico. El amor, no sólo era una debilidad también era una maldición y el hechizo más poderoso y autodestructivo que alguien sea humano o Alfr pudiera sentir.

Agua en un estado sólido y frio comenzó a caer desde los cielos de Céfiro, un efecto nunca antes visto en aquel planeta, vientos huracanados destrozaban todo a su paso en las tierras más áridas de Céfiro. La tierra comenzó a temblar y el gran volcán a hacer erupción. Loots sabía que la fuerza de voluntad de su rey y su… ¿Corazón? Eran los causantes de tales cambios climáticos.

—Señor. Mi señor por favor no destroce el planeta, nuestro deber es protegerlo.

Ecthelion sintió las fuertes manos de su general en sus hombros y vio a su alrededor, arboles comenzaban a caer debido a los bruscos movimientos de la tierra y los fuertes vientos que azotaban los árboles y todo a su paso.

Entonces fue consiente de los pequeños golpes de los cuales estaba siendo objeto. Pequeñas bolitas blancas caían del cielo ennegrecido por unas horrendas y terroríficas nubes que destellaban luces eléctricas que aparecían y desaparecían. Sonidos estruendosos se escuchaban como si el cielo estuviera rompiéndose al igual que la tierra con sus bruscos movimientos.

Los mares, pudo sentirlos agitados cerró los ojos y fue aún más consiente que sus aguas furiosas se desbordaban al igual que sus lágrimas de sus ojos. Él era parte de Céfiro como hasta ahora el único portador de la gran magia; Anissa murió sin siquiera haber podido hacerle la oferta de ser su compañera en la odisea de ser la segunda portadora. ¿Cómo hubiera sido? Un Alfr unido a una humana por la gran magia. Al fin una tregua entre los segundos y los terceros y… ¿Por qué no? También los primeros.

Levantó la palma de su mano hacia el cielo… las bolitas blancas cayeron en su mano abierta. Eran tan frías como su corazón que sufría la eterna ausencia de Anissa. Saberla viva y sin tenerla para él era mejor que saberla muerta e inalcanzable. Las bolitas blancas comenzaban a derretirse ante su calor.

—Esa maldita adivina, me hechizo con su magia oscura y vil dotada por los primeros —dijo Ecthelion.

—¿Por qué el creador se ha empeñado todo este tiempo en hacernos sentir algo tan terrible? —le preguntó Loots es respuesta a su rey.

—Porque antes del dolor, existe la plena y absoluta felicidad… tan fugaz y pura que por ella cualquier dolor y pena venidera vale la pena.

Ecthelion salió del bosque hogar de Aztli al lado de su general. Loots aguardaba en silencio caminando un paso detrás de su rey. Ecthelion detuvo su paso para ver a su guardia y ejército quien estaba un poco temerosos y casi a punto de entrar en aquel bosque en busca de su rey. Los cambios climáticos los hicieron pensar lo peor y ellos tenían la obligación de proteger a su rey último portador de la gran magia. Ese que no tenía heredero Alfr que pudiera heredar su poder. Ya que el hijo de la adivina para ellos no contaba.

—Nadie nunca intentara matar a un humano en ese bosque. La adivina ha muerto y mi hijo primogénito, príncipe de los Alfrs —los Alfrs se vieron unos a otros ¿un humano príncipe de ellos? Si ese niño humano llevaba la sangre de su rey y la adivina de alguna manera se había ganado su respeto—, Clef es desterrado de mi reino. Hasta que él, bajo su propia voluntad venga a mí a reclamar lo que le pertenece por derecho de sangre y leyes del creador. Céfiro.

El rey Ecthelion decreto a Clef su heredero a la corona Alfr.

.

.

Lucy despertó de pronto en medio de la noche, sudando y agitada. Su corazón latía rápidamente.

—¡Clef!

Tapo su boca con las manos como si pudiera silenciar su llamado…

Ella recordó sus palabras y promesas hechas cuando hablaron sobre cambiar el sistema del pilar.

—Prometo que si la Gran Magia viene conmigo regresare.

—Lucy… no me prometas eso. Mejor prométeme que… no volverás a menos que realmente estés segura de vivir el resto de tu vida en este mundo llevando sobre tus hombros la responsabilidad que conlleva el ser portadora de la gran magia. No tomes una decisión precipitada. Piénsalo y sin remordimientos elige lo mejor para ti. El poder que llevarías dormirá en ti hasta que mueras y hasta ese día, pasara a tu descendencia la de mayor fuerza de voluntad —Clef tomó las manos de Lucy entre las suyas con absoluto respeto y devoción a esa niña que parecía ser la mujer que haría lo que ningún humano en su mundo pudo hacer y haría—. Prométemelo mi querida niña del mundo místico.

—Si. Te lo prometo.

Dos chicas corrían a toda velocidad, su amiga quien después de regresar de ese traumático y largo viaje había comenzado a tener pesadillas; en un principio creía que eran sólo eso, pesadillas pero luego descubrieron que eran los recuerdos de aquellos anteriores portadores de la gran magia de los que Clef le había prevenido. Y aunque Lucy debería ser fuerte e intentar diferenciar y separar esos recuerdos y sentimientos de su corazón y su realidad, le estaba costando demasiado hacerlo. Lucy las había llamado llorando amargamente, estaban preocupadas y sin importar lo que estuvieran haciendo en ese momento se dirigieron a ella.

Llegaron a la torre, y en silencio subieron el elevador que las llevaría hasta el punto de encuentro. Cuando salieron de esa caja mecánica la vieron a lo lejos de espaldas. Lucy se giró en ese momento, sabiendo que ellas se encontraban ya ahí. Anais y Marina corrieron hasta ella.

—Tranquila Lucy, ya estamos aquí. Todo estará bien ahora —intentaba calmar Anais.

—Vamos Lucy tú eres muy fuerte y valiente no me decepciones —dijo Marina.

—Siento si las eh asustado pero… mi sueño fue desgarrador. Tenía que hablarlo lo siento chicas —dijo Lucy soltándose sutilmente del abrazo de Anais.

Caminaron hasta un lugar apartado de la gente y miraron por los enormes ventanales. En ocasiones se preguntaban por aquellas personas que habían dejado atrás. Pero habían tomado la decisión de que cuando volvieran lo harían cuando estuvieran seguras que estaban listas para lo que les deparara el futuro en ese planeta. Cuando fueran tal vez un poco mayores y maduras y pudieran diferenciar entre el verdadero amor y la fantasía de la primera ilusión. Por lo que sus pensamientos por esas personas quedaban en eso pensamientos.

—Y bien… ¿Qué sueño fue esta vez? —preguntó Marina, finalmente fastidiándose del silencio de su amiga. A Marina le costaba un poco de trabajo acostumbrarse a la nueva personalidad de Lucy. Que ahora casi siempre estaba en silencio pensado en quien sabe qué cosa manteniendo su mente a miles de años luz de ahí.

—Lo siento Marina —se disculpó Lucy. Marina odiaba su tremenda manera de leer su corazón— ¡Ah! Yo…

—¡No! Por favor Lucy ya no te disculpes... sé que no lo haces al propósito.

—Olvidemos esto chicas. Dinos Lucy.

—Es sobre Anissa.

—Quieres decir que continua atormentándote ese malvado rey ¿Alfr? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Ecthelion, Marina —dijo Anais.

—Ecthelion sedujo a Anissa.

—Vaya forma de odiar a los humanos —Marina soltó una risita.

—¿Anissa se enamoró de él?

—¿Qué es el amor Anais? Yo ya no estoy tan segura… pero si pienso en la loca necesidad que el sentía por Anissa y todo aquello a lo que le dio la espalda por ella… creo que sí. Ecthelion fue el último rey en utilizar la gran magia antes de los pilares… anoche todo fue tan real que pareciera que yo estaba ahí. Además de vergonzoso.

—Vergonzoso ¿por qué?

—¿Cómo, por qué Anais? Los vio en la intimidad —dijo Marina con una sonrisa en la boca.

—Yo siento lo que Ecthelion siente ¡Demonios! ¡Gracias al gran creador de Céfiro pude despertar antes de que él…! ¡Bueno ya saben!

—¡A eso se le llama sueños mojados! —Marina soltó una carcajada mientras que Lucy se ponía colorada como su cabello.

— ¡Marina avergüenzas a Lucy! —decía Anais mientras se reía burlándose de Lucy, también.

—Bueno, bueno si fue sólo un sueño sucio ¿Cuál ha sido la parte desgarradora del sueño? —Preguntó Marina.

—Soñé despierta esta mañana… Anissa tuvo un hijo y días después ella murió. Yo sentí el dolor de Ecthelion, como si fuese el mío ya saben… tal vez él lo dudara, tal vez yo misma lo he dudado… pero si lo que creo que es el amor… él realmente la amo.

—¿Cómo murió? —preguntó Anais con un poco de tristeza.

—Y… ¿él niño? —Marina fue la siguiente en cuestionar.

—Ecthelion la puso a prueba debía quedarse en su reino por propia voluntad para que él la tomara como su compañera, Anissa era el ser de mayor fuerza de voluntad incluso del mismo Ecthelion. Pero ella no paso la prueba… huyo de él. Los oráculos del rey hablaron finalmente después de tanto tiempo de silencio, revelando que a consecuencia de la noche anterior ella meses más tarde daría a luz a su primogénito. Él fue tras ella. Nunca pudo capturarla Anissa era muy hábil escondiéndose y muy inteligente para evadirlo.

Tuvo al niño y ese mismo día huyo, estaba por alcanzarla. Su parto fue difícil Anissa se desangro, tres días de huir de Ecthelion fueron fatales para ella.

Siento como si los seres mágicos que protegían a Anissa hubieran hecho todo al propósito para doblegar al rey Tocar su cordura y volverlo loco de dolor el tiempo suficiente para que los primeros aprovecharon su debilidad y comenzaron a movilizarse preparándose para una rebelión. Él niño —Lucy miro a marina y a Anais un momento—… fue entregado a los humanos en común acuerdo con Ecthelion. El corazón del rey me decía que deseaba que fuera como su madre, más humano que Alfr, y que el tiempo le diría si sería digno o no de ser el rey de los Alfrs, Ecthelion puso a prueba a su propio hijo desde ese momento.

—Dijiste que Ecthelion fue el último en utilizar la gran magia, eso quiere decir que su hijo no paso la prueba —dijo Anais.

—Clef es o era la máxima autoridad de Céfiro ¿no es así?

—Sí, así es —respondió Anais recordando como Clef era quien en realidad gobernaba Céfiro y no Esmeralda o Paris.

—Clef era o es el nombre que se le dio al hijo de Anissa y Ecthelion.

Anais y Marina jadearon al mismo tiempo…

— ¿Quieres decir que Clef es uno de los descendientes de Ecthelion?

—Hay algo que no les he dicho aun… Clef es la viva imagen de Ecthelion… sabía que no era Clef por que Ecthelion está muerto, fue el último rey Alfr gobernante si no lo estuviera no habría forma de que hubieran existido los pilares.

—Entonces si es descendiente de ese Clef…

—No, no es descendiente. El Clef de Anissa es el mismo Clef que conocemos…

.

.

.

Hermosos caballos blancos se acercaban a todo galope al hermoso castillo que estaba levantado justo en el centro del planeta para albergar a todo ser vivo del planeta Céfiro, que así lo quisiera. Pero no todos se refugiaron ahí, había otra fortaleza tan poderosa como esa, forjada por la voluntad de muchos reyes antiguos guardianes de la gran magia. Donde los Alfrs se refugiaron. Esperando la llegada del siguiente pilar de Céfiro, odiando a aquellos humanos estúpidos que crearon ese desastroso sistema, uno que no eran capaces de dirigir. Porque los humanos eran tan incapaces de no sentir amor como ellos lo eran para sentirlo.

El príncipe Neftalem segundo hijo de Ecthelion y Athesa con su sonrisa malévola había estado mirando la destrucción de Céfiro desde lo alto de las montañas con una comitiva de soldados y generales. Sabia no había humano en Céfiro con suficiente fuerza de voluntad para convertirse en el portador de la magia. Y él único que podría hacerlo… simplemente no lo haría pues renegaba de lo que había ocasionado la muerte de su hermano. Además ese humano era demasiado egoísta y cobarde para tal sacrificio y Clef a pesar de todo tampoco permitiría que ese humano llamado Latis que había traicionado la confianza de todos se adueñara de ella. También sabía que su hermano mayor Clef no permitiría así le costase la vida, que extranjeros se adueñaran del poder del planeta.

Una vez muerto su hermano Clef… los extranjeros ambiciosos humanos intentarían adueñarse de la gran magia y ellos simplemente no podrían con tal poder. El hechizo que pondría en la habitación que resguardaba la gran magia hacía miles de años los desintegrarían. Sí, él colocó el hechizo para que ningún humano sin la suficiente fuerza de voluntad pudiera entrar en esa habitación si acaso lograba burlar la vigilancia de Clef o un su defecto lo asesinaran.

El simplemente se había sentado a esperar, como lo había hecho en los últimos casi 2000 años, ¡Malditos humanos! ¡Muy pronto acabare con todos ustedes! Esos eran sus pensamientos.

Pero para su desgracia las Guerreras Mágicas reaparecieron. Y como lo predijeran sus oráculos uno de los extranjeros entró en esa habitación burlando la vigilancia de su hermano o más bien al inútil que su muy ciego hermano le confiaría aquella encomienda de guardián de la corona, hacia doscientos años. Ese despreciable humano, egoísta y traidor de su planeta natal.

Todo salía bien hasta ahí, pero sus oráculos no predijeron, porque no podían por el estado hibrido de su hermano… mirar su futuro o cualquier posible movimiento que se le ocurriera a última instancia. De haberlo sabido no hubiera ayudado a ese torpe comandante para debilitar la magia de su celda para que pudiera romperla. Nadie lo sabía a excepción de él. Pero así había sido… sólo era cuestión de que aquel hombre llegara hasta la corona.

Pero pareciera que Clef era más astuto de lo que creía, nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Antes de que Latis y Águila desaparecieran, la guerrera mágica entró en la habitación y Clef quien debiera haberlo presentido todo, trasportó a Lucy con ellos. Él confiaba en que entre Latis y Lucy detuvieran a Águila. En cambio el príncipe sin reino como la llamaban en su tierra, sabía que Latis sería incapaz de hacer algo contra aquel comandante que lo había iniciado a los placeres más oscuros de la carne.

Placeres desconocidos para los humanos y prohibidos para los Alfrs, en ese mundo maravilloso e inocente. Atado por una vieja pasión y obediencia perfecta, que al parecer no estaba tan dormida como Latis se hacía creer día con día; fue incapaz de asesinar al comandante como era su deber antes de que éste entrara a la habitación de la corona.

Ella fue tras él, pero también fue incapaz de asesinar a ese hombre que si bien desconocía los secretos de la magia, él era un hombre que cautivaba a los inocentes con sus maneras y de igual forma que cautivo a Latis lo hizo con Lucy. Era una cierta atracción que generaba con su aparente generosidad envolvente y su manera de convencerte de que cualquier cosa que hiciera en tu contra por más dañina que fuera era por una causa superior a ti y a el mismo. Llámese pasión incontrolable, deber o bien, una muy importante causa noble de vida o muerte.

Lo único que pudo hacer el príncipe sin reino fue crear una barrera que imposibilitara a Latis correr tras de ellos. Su fuerza de voluntad podía ser contraproducente para su fin. La guerrera moriría al instante que pusiera un pie dentro de la habitación y aquel comandante sería su pase indirecto para ser coronado rey Alf.

Clef fallaría en su deber de guardián de la gran magia, si bien no moría en batalla contra Águila —que debía de hacerlo puesto que era arrebatarle a la nación extranjera la gran magia, así les costara la vida o morir en el intento—, una vez que Águila muriera a causa de su enfermedad él como príncipe y siguiente en la línea de sucesión a la corona de los Alfr, reclamaría su derecho ante el error cometido por su hermano. Lo haría a un lado y él sin tener el respaldo de ningún Alfr, ni humano —pues no les gustaría de ninguna manera tener a los Autozamitas como gobernantes—, en consecuencia lo apoyarían a él. Después de echar de su planeta a los invasores, acabaría con los humanos.

Ese era el plan… pero todo se fue abajo. Clef una vez más iba un paso adelante que él. No envió a Lucy ahí a matar a nadie. El príncipe Neftalem olvidó un pequeño detalle, uno que Clef tenía muy presente después de la muerte de Esmeralda.

Las guerreras mágicas que son las únicas capaces de matar al portador de la gran magia, poseen ese asombroso poder, porque su voluntad es aún más grande que la del portador.

Pero sobre todo Lucy siempre fue desde que la conoció la única de las tres que no dudaría en sacrificarse ni un segundo por salvar Céfiro. Clef conocía y sabía más de Lucy que Neftalem.

Clef el rey de los Alfrs envió a Lucy para convertirse en el siguiente pilar, no a matar al comandante Águila. Céfiro no sólo no estaba preparado para una guerra con un planeta que los rebasaba en tecnología, sino porque el verdadero poder de defensa de Céfiro, los Alfrs, estaba dividido a él, a causa de su hermano. Que sería capaz de entregarlo al enemigo a la menor oportunidad.

Tal vez el rey de los Alfrs no tenía el don de la adivinación como su madre, pero era tremendamente perceptivo en cuanto a humanos se trataba. Supo que Lucy sería el siguiente pilar en el momento que la vio dar un paso adelante para entrar en esa habitación cuando se las mostro por primera vez tras su llegada. La gran magia llamaba a su portador de manera inconsciente. Sólo esperaba el momento indicado para que no hubiera dudas en su corazón. Él mostro la habitación a las guerreras mágicas para saber quién de las tres niñas con la mayor fuerza de voluntad de Céfiro sería el siguiente pilar. No se sorprendió cuando noto que Lucy fue la elección de la gran magia. Esa fue la verdadera razón por la que la Gran magia trasporto a las guerreras mágicas por segunda vez a Céfiro tras escuchar su deseo de reivindicación.

El príncipe sin reino sonrió de manera maniaca, su batalla campal silenciosa estaba por llegar a su cúspide. El rey Alfr no era ignorante de las tretas de su hermano menor, siempre estaba alerta de sus movimientos. Sabía sus manipulaciones para derrocarlo. Y de cierta manera le agradecía esa eterna batalla por el poder ya que de otra manera no sabía cómo hubiera podido sobrevivir a dos mil años de aburrida monotonía. Hasta para un Alfr o humano dos mil años de vida eran demasiados. Estaba seguro que los antiguos ancianos y Alfrs que vivieron las batallas de rebelión, los pocos que lo hicieron estaban esperando este momento, sentía la emoción en los corazones de sus viejos aliados. Tantos años de paz seguro que los había estado volviendo locos. Alfrs o humanos eran iguales y ninguno de verdad que podía verlo.

.

.

.

Clef estaba frente al símbolo de la corona, ahora era la hermosa espada de Rayearth fusionada y transformada para el uso exclusivo del guardián de la gran magia. El Gurú de céfiro no era sólo la máxima autoridad y consejero del pilar, también era en última estancia el guardián de la gran magia y como tal debía proteger a Esmeralda de Zagato, pero no lo hizo. Ante todo su obligación primero estaba con Céfiro, la princesa Esmeralda debía ser destruida, por su enfermiza devoción hacia sí misma. Su forma de niño lo había ayudado para no envolverse con el pilar de una manera inapropiada según lo había decretado "Ella" la primera en convertirse en pilar.

Pero ante el nuevo decreto de Lucy lo había liberado de esa horrible ¿soledad? No. Condena. Que lo obligaba a no tener "eso" que en sus tiempos de juventud había tenido en demasiado exceso. Metiéndolo en serios problemas y que lo llevo directito al camino que lo conducía al odio puro de su hermano Ascot y de ella… Cora. Aun la recordaba con tanta ternura. Se maldijo una y otra vez durante esos dos mil años por su incapacidad de amar. Si tan solo la hubiera podido amar…

—¡Clef!

Escucho la voz de Lucy resonar en las paredes de la habitación de la corona, no lo pensó, ni siquiera se dio cuenta sino hasta que estuvo a punto de empuñar la espada para traer de vuelta a Céfiro a Lucy, de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Paro en seco, no podía… Latis tenía que ser él… quería liberarse, de ese cargo de Rey, ser libre de la gran magia y de los portadores. Deseaba con fervor entregar la corona a su hermano, tanto como su hermano deseaba tenerla. Pero… eso significaría la muerte de la humanidad. Lo único por lo que no se deslindaba de sus obligaciones como hijo de Ecthelion y Rey de los Alfrs.

—¡Latis! Lo siento Lucy, debe ser Latis.

Dijo el Rey Alfr dando un paso atrás, alejándose de la espada. Con la esperanza de que Latis no fallará al amor que Lucy le profesara. De que Latis en esta ocasión no le fallara a él, su última esperanza de liberación. Porque si lo hacía se vería forzado a sacrificarse nuevamente por céfiro con algo que no deseaba hacer o bien a manchar sus manos de sangre para confabular en la muerte de otro pilar.

No, Lucy… No quería que terminara como Esmeralda llena de odio o rencor. O que terminara como "Ella" la hermosa Kira o peor aún… Cora. Pensar en ella pronunciar su nombre en su antigua mente le pronunciaba un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Salió de habitación trasportándose al salón del trono, Latis estaba junto a Geo, hablando con Ascot y Paris sobre la ayuda que Céfiro proporcionaría a Autozam. Ascot miro a los ojos de su hermano el gran Gurú. El mismo color azul y la misma tortura reflejada en sus ojos que había visto en muchas y pocas veces… él había estado pensando en Cora.

—Al fin decidiste unírtenos ¿recordando buenos tiempos? —pregunto Ascot destilando odio. Un estruendoso trueno resonó en los cielos de Céfiro. Geo se sorprendió por el cambio tan brusco del segundo al mando de aquel planeta, el primero le habían comunicado era Gurú Clef. Si él le hubiera hablado así a su antiguo comandante Águila lo habría mandado a… no quería pensar en él y sus raras manías; pero lo habría desterrado del planeta si hubiera podido.

Clef miró hacia los cielos, una tormenta se avecinaba y luego dijo.

—Termina de una vez por todas con eso. Mi hermano está entrando a estas tierras a evadido a Ráfaga y en menos de una hora estará fuera del castillo esperando a que le demos una calurosa bienvenida digna de un príncipe.

Sin más salió de la habitación sin mirar a nadie importándole menos si había ofendido a un comandante de otro planeta por su desdén a su problema.

.

.

.

Lucy se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama mirando el techo de su habitación. Hacia dos meses que el sueño siempre era el mismo. Una y otra vez, pareciera que el rey Ecthelion jamás olvidó ese día, la muerte de la mujer que amaba. Tanto dolor había sentido que suponía el sentimiento quedo muy grabado en la memoria de la Gran magia ¿era ese el motivo por el que no soñaba con algo más? Suspiró…

—¡Latis!...

En otra parte de esa misma ciudad una chica rubia observaba la piedra mágica que una vez le fuera dada por su príncipe. Con una sonrisa melancólica depositó en suave beso en la joya para después decir:

—Pase lo que pase jamás te olvidaré mi querido Paris.

Y con delicadeza guardo la joya en el cajón de su cómoda oculto entre un pañuelo blanco. Y así fue a la cama para el día siguiente continuar con su vida con la esperanza de que su amor por aquel príncipe fuese verdadero.

Una joven de cabellos azules recordaba la calidez que había sentido alguna vez en sus manos y corazón cuando el Gurú de céfiro delicadamente tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Suspiró mientras se lamentaba no haber podido confesarle sus sentimientos. Caminó hasta el balcón de su habitación, el viento fresco fue un alivio para su atormentado corazón. Suponía que el tiempo diría. Luego recordó a su mejor amigo, Ascot. Ese niño dulce que bien sabía que la amaba pero que ella era incapaz de corresponder.

—Lo siento Ascot. Espero que el tiempo te haga olvidar.

A la mañana siguiente se reunieron en la torre para despedirse habían decidido sus padres y ellas mismas tomar caminos diferentes, aunque se amaban demasiado comprendían que si querían vivir en la tierra en paz, no era sano para su mente y corazón verse cada fin de semana para recordar viejos tiempos. Era tortuoso. Anais y Marina sabían que Lucy había superado al fin los recuerdos de la Gran Magia y si hubiera algo que deberían saber ella se los comunicaría por e-mail. Hasta entonces ellas se reunirían diez años después para decidir si querían volver ya, o esperarían hasta el casi último día de sus vidas para regresar y ver por última vez aquel mundo maravilloso.

Nota: Toc toc ¡Upss travesura realizada! No es cierto, la verdad que me parecía algo interesante estos ¿triángulos amorosos? Bueno descubrimos que el príncipe sin reino no era Clef. El Gurú al parecer no era tan santo, puro y casto ¡humano al fin de cuentas! Y fans de Latis pongan chonguitos para que Latis no le falle a Lucy, o para que Clef se enamore y Ascot olvide.

Si hay alguien por aquí… nos leemos la siguiente semana con un capitulo largo dividido en tres partes… El niño que no sabe amar, diez años después y Emociones humanas. ¿Lo quieren junto o en tres actualizaciones?

Miles de gracias lectores por continuar leyendo a pesar de ser un poco tediosa esta lectura. Lo sé pocos diálogos y tal vez poca acción ya estoy trabajando en eso.

¡Cualquier crítica constructiva y reconstructiva siempre es bienvenida!


	7. Chapter 7

Sólo Humano.

Capítulo 7

Guerreras mágicas no me pertenece solo la trama y algunos personajes que fueron creados para este Fic.

**Éste capítulo es Rated M.**

**Nota:**

Debo aclarar algo, bueno la extraña relación de Águila y Lantis… Por favor alguien dígame que no es cierto y son imaginaciones mías de mi retorcida mente, porque he vivido traumada desde entonces. Bueno yo lo manejé así porque me niego que Lantis fuera consciente de eso ha, ha, ha.

Nota: El viernes actualizaré la tercera parte de éste capítulo. De nuevo quedaba muy largo.

**El niño que no sabía amar**

—¡Hey, chicos ahí viene! —decía un niño pelirrojo mientras corría para esconderse detrás de un árbol.

Ocultos entre el follaje se hallaba un grupo de niños liderados por uno llamado Ascot quien era la viva imagen de su padre Turin. Vieron acercarse a su presa; otro niño de cabello lila y hermosos ojos azules como los cielos de céfiro. Sus labios finos y su piel blanca complementaban su belleza; cargaba entre sus brazos leños. Llevaba tantos que no podía ver el caminó que cruzaba pero hacía un intento por llegar a casa con todos y cada uno de ellos. De pronto el niño desapareció del piso para encontrarse colgado de la rama de un árbol. La risotada del grupo de bribones no se hizo esperar.

Los leños cayeron inevitablemente de sus manos y los niños ocultos salieron para robarle lo que él, con tanto trabajo había estado recolectando durante toda la tarde. Para luego marcharse corriendo entre risas.

Ascot fue el último en salir, tomó el botín que sus compañeros habían dejado para él. Luego le sonrió al pequeño mientras éste lo veía desde lo alto del árbol colgado.

—Adiós hermanito, no olvides llegar con algo o mi madre te castigara por flojo.

Se fue dejando a su hermano tranquilamente mientras silbaba con alegría.

Ascot era un niño astuto e inquieto, que tenía el don del liderazgo puesto que los jóvenes aldeanos de su edad y un poco mayores tendían a seguirlo. Sus bromas a su hermano no disminuían con el tiempo, al contrario eran cada vez más fastidiosas. Pero Clef jamás se había quejado o llorado por ellas, eso era lo que más molestaba a Ascot, su incapacidad de sentir enojo, furia o temor. Clef era un niño que nunca hacia el intento por defenderse o luchar contra ellos; su serenidad lo desquiciaba.

Cuando el pequeño llegó al fin a casa, era la hora de la cena. Se asomó por la ventana de la cocina y vio que su padre Turin, no estaba. Suspiró con pesadez. Seguramente estaba curando algún aldeano. Su madre lo castigaría. Primero, por llegar tarde y segundo por los pocos leños que traía. Entró en silencio, depositó su carga junto a la otra, hecho al fuego más leña y la removió un poco para que el fuego consumiera la nueva. Su madre lo observaba detenidamente todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, nada se le escapaba; tal vez a otro niño esa acción lo hubiera intimidado, a Clef no. Mientras Ascot comía sin poner atención a su entorno.

—Buenas noches madre —dijo el niño, sin timidez.

—Buenas noches Clef.

Clef se dirigió al cazo con agua que estaba puesto en una pequeña mesita para lavarse las manos y cara, después tomó el trozo de tela que servía para secarse. Se acercó a la mesa y saludo con un beso en la frente a la pequeña Cora, quien lo veía con ojos risueños y una enorme sonrisa. Cora era la versión pequeña de su madre, cabellos cortos de color castaño y bonitos ojos negros tan grandes y brillantes como dos luceros. A Clef le gustaba mucho más Cora que Ascot.

Se sentó en la mesa y esperó a que todos terminaran de cenar, para poder retirarse a dormir. No cenó. No porque no tuviera hambre. ¡Claro que la tenía! Eran las reglas, si llegas tarde y además no has cumplido correctamente con las tareas de la casa, no había cena. Jamás había cena para Clef. Su única esperanza de cena era su padre, cuando él estaba decía a su madre:

—Corina es sólo un niño no hagas tormentas de agua en un vaso. ¡Dale de comer!

Su madre obedecía por supuesto, pero al siguiente día cuando su padre se marchaba le daba un bofetón o coscorrón. Pero le importaba poco puesto que su estómago había dormido lleno.

Cuando por fin la cena terminó, Clef ayudó a su madre y hermanos a levantar los trastes sucios. Cora lo tomó de la mano y arrastró a su habitación mientras le decía:

—Te voy a enseñar lo que me regaló Nerea (la esposa de Nemarek).

Una vez dentro de la habitación, sacó de debajo de la cama un pequeño recipiente y retirando el paño que cubría el contenido vio que era un pan.

—Lo guarde ésta tarde mientras ayudaba a mamá a cocinarlos —Cora sonrió con travesura—. ¡Sólo por si acaso!

—¡Gracias!

Clef sonrió a su hermana y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después comer en dos mordidas el pan.

—¡Tranquilo puedes ahogarte!

—Moriría feliz —dijo con la boca llena de pan, mientras masticaba—. ¿Qué te dio Nerea?

—¡Oh si! ¡Mira! —Cora le mostró un hermoso collar de cuentas.

—¡Es hermoso!

—Si. Cuando me case lo usaré.

—Aun eres muy pequeña para eso ¿no crees?

—¡Me casaré contigo!

Clef se sorprendió por sus palabras, no era correcto casarse con una hermana.

—Los hermanos no se casan Cora.

Cora no le respondió, pero ella hacía tiempo que había escuchado a sus padres hablar sobre Clef y sabía que no eran hermanos. Cuando ella le preguntó a su madre sobre lo que a escondidas había escuchado le explicó la verdadera procedencia de Clef y le hizo prometer que jamás le diría nada.

—Pues si los hermanos se pudieran casar, yo me casaría contigo.

—Niña yo no me casaría contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Los esposos se enojan. Yo no quiero enojarme nunca contigo. Por eso siempre serás mi hermana —Clef le dio un beso en la frente—. Descansa y gracias.

A la mañana siguiente, Ascot junto con su grupo de seguidores colgaba de un árbol un saco pesado. Los jóvenes tomaron una vara de árbol y comenzaron a golpear el saco. Hicieron apuestas quien le sacara un quejido al bulto en menos de 30 segundos se ganaría el derecho de invitar a un paseo a la chica más bonita de la aldea, cuando fueran grandes. Su nombre era Kiraida. Habían pasado los chicos uno por uno golpeando una y otra vez al saco. Cuando fue el turno de Ascot apenas había golpeado un par de veces cuando se escuchó el grito de la pequeña Cora.

—¡Ascot déjalo, déjalo! ¡Le diré a mamá! —la niña salió corriendo y Ascot corrió detrás de la pequeña.

—¡Espera Cora, Cora!

Los jóvenes, cortaron la soga dejando caer el saco sin remordimiento alguno. Salieron corriendo dispersándose asustados ya que si Ascot no lograba alcanzar a Cora significaba que estarían castigados los siguientes días.

Cora llegó momentos después, para su alivio vio como Clef salía del saco roto.

—¡Ascot es un bruto! ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la pequeña mientras ayudaba a su hermano mayor a sacudirse las ropas.

—Por supuesto Cora. —Clef sonrió a su pequeña hermana. Se arrodilló y besó su mejilla —Gracias mi querida niña, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti —dijo mientras las mejillas de la pequeña se sonrojaban.

—¡Clef! —el niño giró su cabeza al sonido de la voz de Eileen.

—Si señora.

—¡Ven conmigo! ¡Cora regresa con tu madre!

—Si señora.

Caminaron por un largo rato, Clef no se preocupaba por el motivo por el que Eileen quisiera hablar con él, simplemente se le hacía extraño. Llegaron hasta el antiguo árbol de Altemarac y ahí se detuvieron. Clef vio como Eileen acarició tiernamente el tronco.

—¿Conoces la leyenda? —la diosa le preguntó a pesar de que ella misma contaba la historia una y otra vez a los niños de la aldea. A Eileen le gustaba contar a los niños y jóvenes y a todo aquel que quisiera escuchar sobre las historias y leyendas más antiguas de Céfiro.

—Si.

—¿Qué opinas de ella? —Clef levantó un hombro para dejarlo caer de inmediato no dándole importancia a su opinión.

Eileen se sentó a la sombra del enorme árbol y palmeó a su lado para que Clef se sentara junto a ella. Así lo hizo él.

—¡Vamos sé que tienes algo que decir! —lo instó Eileen con una sonrisa cómplice y divertida.

Clef pensaba seriamente su respuesta, no quería ofender a Eileen, al final decidió ser honesto.

—¡Él fue estúpido! —Eileen giró rápidamente su rostro al pequeño, no lo creía que se atreviera a sincerarse o de que fuera capaz de juzgar ni mucho menos de intentar comprender una historia que para muchos era una leyenda de admiración. Altemarac era un héroe y le sorprendió que para Clef no lo fuera, siendo que había sido educado e ilustrado a la par de los demás. No sabía más ni mucho menos—. Si lo que me has contado de qué los humanos somos las creaciones de los primeros, para qué dar su vida y su don a la diosa si obviamente siendo ella uno de nuestros creadores no los mataría. Los humanos fuimos un obsequio para el gran creador. Símbolo de arrepentimiento y tregua con él. No iba a tentar la furia del creador con la muerte innecesaria de un grupo de niños. A menos que la estupida fuera ella.

Eileen lo miraba atenta, nadie en su muy larga vida se había atrevido a llamarla estupida. Pero eso no le molesto, al contrario le gusto. Clef al notar el silencio de Eileen volteó para mirarla al rostro. La vio mirarlo detenidamente para luego sonreírle.

—Para evitar problemas con el rey de los Alfrs. Tal vez.

—Puff ¿qué iba a saber él que se ocultarían ahí? No puede entrar a éste bosque sin el consentimiento de ella. Hicieron un trato ¿no?

Eileen se sentía maravillada con Clef tanto como alguna vez lo estuvo por Anissa. Él no sólo era inteligente también tenía esa lógica y pensamiento un tanto superior a los demás humanos. Herencia segura de su padre. Siempre midiendo las diferentes opciones que tiene antes de tomar una decisión. No necesitaba ser un adivino para detectar fallos en cualquier plan a seguir. Sagaz, intuitivo y perfeccionista ella lo veía siempre entrecerrar los ojos cuando veía a otros cometer errores y fruncir los labios cuando preveía las fallas de los planes de Ascot contra él. Clef no sería atrapado ni mucho menos maltratado por Ascot y su grupo si él no lo quisiera así.

¿Por qué lo permitía y peor aún por qué les seguía el juego cuando a más que a simple vista Clef era superior? Y no era porque su admiración por aquel niño la cegara. No. Ningún aldeano era ciego ni ignorante de los juegos pesados de Ascot. Si no le llamaban la atención era porque nadie tenía derecho de hacerlo más que sus padres. Lo más que podían hacer era pasar la queja. En un principio lo hacían y Corina o Turin hablaban con Ascot e inclusive lo castigaban. Los padres de los otros niños hacían lo mismo, pero luego al ver que Clef siempre se levantaba sin seña alguna de dolor, al igual que a esos niños les entró la curiosidad. Eileen no había sido la excepción, todos esperaban el maravilloso día que Clef les diera una buena paliza o bien mostrara un poquito de humano dolor. Muchos conocían la procedencia de aquel niño más nunca hablaban de ello frente algún aldeano o hijo que no lo supiera. La discreción era una ley que no se rompía con facilidad. El tema de la identidad de aquel niño Alfr era un tabú, un tema intratable. Sólo los ancianos y líderes en sus reuniones hablaban sobre él. Pero ya era tiempo de parar aquel juego experimental, su deber era hacer de Clef uno más de ellos no provocar su odio.

—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado porque son así contigo?

—No —respondió el niño de inmediato.

—¿Por qué lo permites? —Eileen intentaba ver a través de esa pregunta una mínima fracción de dolor, no físico sino… sentimental. Dolor por el rechazo de su hermano o de los demás niños. No lo vio.

—Tal vez porque al igual que Ascot espero algún día poder sentir algo.

Eileen pudo ver entonces que Clef estaba tan ansioso de ver su humanidad tanto como todos aquellos testigos de las crueldades de Ascot.

—¿Te duelen los golpes?

—Si

—Entonces si sientes. ¿Por qué no se los haces saber?

—El que me duelan no significa que tenga que gritar. No es para tanto. La gente grita más por temor que por dolor.

—No, también gritan por el dolor.

—¿Entonces casi no puedo sentir? —Eileen vio miedo en los ojos del niño. Él necesitaba sentirse humano aunque no supiera que casi no lo es.

—Tal vez eres más fuerte. No lo habías considerado ¿verdad?

—No. ¿Crees que soy más fuerte?

Eileen se dio cuenta de que ya no podían seguir ocultándole la verdad, entre más tardaran más traicionado se sentiría y los golpes y burlas de esos niños así como su propia negligencia hacia él, sería la semilla que crecería convertida en odio hacia la humanidad.

—Te contare una historia. Había una vez una hermosa niña con cabellos negros como la noche, sus ojos del azul de las profundidades marinas, ella podía predecir el futuro su nombre era Anissa…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ascot había sido detenido por su padre antes de alcanzar a Cora. Ahora caminaba junto a él. Fueron hacia rio abajo donde podían ver el agua caer de la cascada. Ascot se sonrojó al recordar que justamente era ahí donde Kiraida solía bañarse cada tarde cuando los aldeanos se reunían a la hora de la merienda en sus casas.

—¿No crees que estas llevando demasiado lejos tus juegos contra tu hermano?

—No sé a qué se refiere padre —dijo Ascot haciéndose el desentendido—. ¿Él te ha dicho algo que le moleste? —preguntó con disimulo.

—Todos en la aldea sabemos lo que le hacen. No somos ciegos Ascot. ¿Por qué?

El niño suspiró, no era que no amara a su hermano, lo hacía y era por eso que no permitía que otros se burlaran de él o que intentaran hacerle alguna maldad. Solo él como su hermano mayor podía hacerlo.

—¿Porque lo permiten ustedes?

—Ascot…

¿Por qué lo hacía? Muchas veces se lo preguntó siempre se decía así mismo que no volvería hacerlo pero luego lo veía a lo lejos tan… extraño. Como si fuera un hombre encerrado en el cuerpo de un pequeño niño. Y luego estaba el hecho de que jamás lloraba y quería verlo llorar. Porque el si lo hacía aunque se ocultara para que nadie lo viera.

—Él es raro, no siente nada, es extraño.

—Ascot… Clef no es mi hijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Mi madre te fue infiel?

—No. Tampoco es hijo de tu madre. Clef no es que no sienta. Él es especial… veras hace mucho tiempo cuando solo era un muchacho como tu…

.

.

.

Clef miraba el atardecer desde la rama del árbol de Altemarac. Muchas preguntas atormentaban su corazón pero una en especial lo inquietaba aún más. ¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida si su padre el rey Alfr lo hubiera llevado con él? Clef salto del árbol y volvió a sentarse junto a Eileen.

—Clef, sé que un día querrás partir y conocer la otra parte de ti. Pero debes saber que tu madre Anissa sobrevivió a ese mundo porque tenía el don de la premonición y los espíritus blancos la ayudaron a sobrevivir no respondiendo a las preguntas de Ecthelion mediante sus oráculos… ¿comprendes? Tú no puedes predecir el futuro, pero como hijo de Ecthelion posees magia inigualable en ti. Si te aventuras a ir ahora no sobrevivirás. Pero si me permites yo puedo enseñarte.

—¿Tú… fuiste tocada por la gracia?

—De alguna manera sí, pero en realidad Clef te contare mi secreto. Yo soy Aztli.

—¿Qué?

Clef vio entonces a un niño al lado de Aztli, el tomó la mano de la diosa y ella volteó a verlo con cariño. Después levantó su rostro para ver a los ojos de Clef y le dijo:

—No había necesidad del sacrificio yo no los hubiera matado, él me pedía ayudarlo para proteger a los sobrevivientes. Todos eran unos niños sin magia. Altemarac es el escudo que inhibidle la magia de otros seres mágicos incluyendo a los Alfrs, en éste bosque. Tu madre Anissa lo comprendió en el último momento de su vida. Ella no dio su vida por ti, porque ella en realidad ya estaba muriendo desde antes de pisar mi bosque. Ella no se interpuso entre el rey y la espada de Turin para salvar al Alfr, ella salvaba en realidad a Turin de la furia del rey. Ella sólo utilizó esa acción para demostrarle al rey lo que era el amor, puso el ejemplo de lo que debía hacer contigo. Si te amaba debía dejarte aquí. Turin no la mató, adelantó lo inevitable. Ella te dejó aquí con nosotros para que cumplieras tu destino. Conocer lo que los Alfrs no saben de los humanos, sólo quería que tuvieras el libre albedrío para elegir lo mejor para todos.

Tú teniendo la capacidad de empatizar como los humanos y la objetividad de los Alfrs elegirás con sabiduría. Tú marcaras el destino de los humanos. Su extinción o su supervivencia. Pero antes debes conocer los dos mundos Clef. ¡No te mentiremos más, no lo mereces! Estas aquí porque era lo que nos convenía si las profecías de tu madre eran ciertas. El amor y aprecio que algunos te tenemos eso vino como un extra. Déjame enseñarte como utilizar la magia antigua de los primeros, aunque eso signifique que un día la utilices contra mí. Yo de alguna manera debo pagar mi deuda contigo.

—¿Qué deuda?

—Gracias a ti mis humanos pueden vivir en paz el tiempo que tú permanezcas a nuestro lado. Tu padre lo prometió.

—Yo creo que tú intercediste por mí, y pienso que la aldea me hubiera dado muerte o mínimo me hubiera abandonado. El miedo hace que las personas hagan cosas terribles, como Ascot. Soy yo quien ésta en deuda contigo y te prometo que nunca utilizare la magia de los primeros en contra tuya o de algún humano.

—No prometas querido Clef, aun eres muy joven para hacer promesas que tal vez no puedas cumplir.

—¿Mi madre no amo a Ecthelion?

—Lo amó Clef, pero lo maravilloso de los humanos es que tienen la capacidad de amar más de una manera. Amaba a Turin, pero también amó a tu padre tanto como a ti. Sé paciente la paciencia es tu mayor don. Pues has sido paciente con aquellos tontos y débiles humanos que te han maltratado. Clef, están asustados. Lo desconocido amedrenta y la única manera de sentirse fuertes y seguros es sentir que tienen el control. Pero no significa que porque puedes dañarlos, te limites a no defenderte.

Clef entendió entonces las razones por las que su madre Corina era tan fría y distante a diferencia de sus otros dos hijos. Y su padre Turin quien a pesar de que en ocasiones solía defenderlo de su madre y en otras intentaba consolarlo a pesar de que nunca demostró necesitarlo, Turin jamás había sido capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Culpabilidad era lo que su padre sentía cuando lo veía? ¿Aberración por lo que su estado hibrido representaba? Tal vez ambas.

.

.

.

—Entonces si Clef es un Alfr… ¿no crees que un día nos mate? Ellos son malos y…

—Ascot dime lo que vez cuando miras a Clef.

—A un niño raro incapaz de sentir algo y ahora que me has dicho que es un Alfr siento… veo… no lo sé es extraño no me gusta.

—Ascot… conoces a Clef, te la pasas siguiéndolo a todas partes. Dime que hace todos los días

—Se levanta, hace sus tareas que se yo… No estoy de tras de él todo el tiempo ¿sabes?

—¿Juega?

—Con Cora.

—Habla con alguien…

—Con los ancianos, pasa mucho tiempo con Nemarek y Nerea su mujer. Los ayuda a los cultivos o algo así.

—Y ¿tu?

—¿Yo?... Puff. Me levantó, mm… hago las tareas, voy con los… chicos. Mmmm ya entendí.

—¿Que entendiste?

—Él… no tiene amigos.

—Cuando no está con alguno de los ancianos ¿dónde está tu hermano?

—No lo sé.

—¿Con alguien de la aldea?

—No.

—Entonces si observas mejor ¿qué es lo que ves?

—Siempre está solo.

—Exacto. Y no lo está porque lo quiera. Lo está porque nadie de su edad quiere estar con él y en parte es por ti Ascot. Siempre has estado molestándolo e incitando a que los demás lo hagan. ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque tú siempre lo has preferido a él! —gritó el niño ya molesto por el cuestionamiento. Los Alfrs eran los malos, no los humanos y su padre lo estaba haciendo sentir como si ellos en realidad fueran los malvados en esa historia.

—Mate a su madre. Ésta solo Ascot, y no lo prefiero de ser así él tendría más que tú y no es así. Y te diré algo que quedara entre tú y yo jamás Ascot debes decírselo a nadie ni siquiera a Clef. Ascot si tuviera que elegir entre tú y él serias tu hijo. Siempre tú.

—¿Amaste a su madre?

—Sí pero nunca como a tu madre.

—Deberías decírselo.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad a Clef. Todos deberíamos darle una oportunidad hijo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres un muchacho inteligente, pero sobre todo porque Clef podría sorprenderte. Podría ser más tu hermano y serte más fiel de lo que tus amigos podrán llegar a hacer. Y nunca olvides que "La hermandad" no siempre es de sangre.

—De acuerdo padre. ¡Lo prometo!

Clef regresó a la aldea en compañía de Eileen, hablaban y sonrían ante las ocurrencias de la diosa quien tenía la manía de burlarse de los Alfrs y era eso justamente lo que hablaba con Clef. Vieron a Ascot acercase con su grupo de amigos cuando ambos hermanos se cruzaron hombro con hombro, por un momento cruzaron miradas. Ascot se preguntó ¿por qué si era más fuerte que ellos jamás se defendió? Sonrió por lo tonto que había sido todo ese tiempo; el burlado resultó ser él y no Clef. Su hermanito lo había estado engañando, compadeciéndose de su inferioridad, fingiendo una debilidad que no poseía.

Cuando Turin vio a Clef acercase con Eileen supo que el temido momento de enfrentarse al pasado había llegado los vio despedirse. Clef continuo su camino hacía "su hogar"

—Clef… hijo. Necesito hablar contigo.

—Lo sé Turin —Turin se asombró de que no lo llamara padre, sintió dolor en su corazón. Porque seguramente lo culpaba de la muerte de su madre. Llegaron a casa y antes de entrar en ella Clef le dijo—. No te culpo por su muerte. Deja de atormentarte. Has sido el padre que he necesitado y estoy seguro que Ecthelion jamás llegaría a hacerlo mejor que tú. Sé que no te agrado del todo por lo que soy, que no le agrado a Corina por ser la sombra de un amor que nunca se realizó. Pero aun así le tengo…—Clef pensó un momento— apego. Por aceptarme aun con todo y eso. Y por esforzarse en intentar verme como otro de sus hijos.

Clef se dio la vuelta para entrar, pero en su lugar se encontró con Corina quien había escuchado todo. Ella tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas. Había sido muy cruel con aquel niño que a pesar de todo parecía no odiarla. Sintió pena porque ese niño no pudiera amar porque si pudiera, lo haría de una manera inigualable. Clef quedo hipnotizado con aquellas lágrimas que para él era imposible derramar… tomó una con su dedo pulgar. Corina estaba asombrada. Clef pasó junto a ella, y Corina lo tomó del brazo y haló hacia ella apretándolo contra su pecho en un abrazo fuerte y lleno de arrepentimiento y amor. Él, quien nunca fue abrazado por nadie que no fuera Cora su pequeña hermanita se sintió extraño.

Quiso devolver el abrazo, muchas veces había visto en los humanos esas muestras de afecto. Lo hizo… y no pudo sentir nada. Pero para Corina fue como recibir el perdón de su hijo.

—Siéntate la cena esta lista —le susurró.

—Gracias madre.

Corina carraspeó y se limpió las lágrimas con su mano

—¿Has visto a tu hermano?

—Si iba rumbo al rio a espiar a Kiraida mientras se baña —dijo Clef mientras tomaba asiento y mordisqueaba un trozo de pan.

Corina tenía la boca abierta mientras que Turin se sentaba con él a cenar aguantando la risa. Cora quien también iba llegando a casa alcanzó a escuchar y dijo:

—Si madre ella se baña debajo de la cascada, Ascot y sus amigos la observan desde arriba en las rocas.

—¡Ese jovencito me va a escuchar!….

Cuando la madre enfurecida salió, los tres soltaron una risotada.

—¡Oye! ¿Y tú como sabes que van a espiarla mientras se baña? —preguntó Cora con inocencia. Su padre Turin miró a Clef divertido.

—Yo… hem… ¿los escuché un día planeándolo? —Clef carraspeó y bajó su cabeza mirando entretenidamente su plato vacío ya. Turin alcanzó ver un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de su hijo y sonrió. Cora había logrado lo que Ascot durante años había estado buscando, una señal de humanidad en Clef.

Ascot llegó a la habitación después del tremendo sermón que su padre le había dado en cuanto al respeto y privacidad que a las chicas se les debe de dar. Clef lo vio desde lo alto de su cama. (Eran una especie de literas, ambos compartían habitación) llevaba la mejilla hinchada.

—No entiendo cómo es que los golpes de nuestra madre no te duelen.

—Ahora entiendes porque los tuyos son como cosquillas. —dijo Clef mirando el techo como hacia siempre antes de dormir.

—¡Auch! —se quejó Ascot cuando se sentó, su madre le había dado con lo primero que encontró en el bosque en las sentaderas. —¡Chillé como una niña!

Ambos hermanos soltaron una carcajada. La primera de muchas que soltarían después de alguna una travesura.

Al día siguiente Clef caminaba rumbo al árbol de Altemarac como había acordado con Eileen. Escuchó pasos detrás de él, se giró pensando en que sería Ascot y sus amigos pero se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse con Kiraida.

—Hola

—Hola —respondió Clef.

—Supe que fuiste tú quien descubrió a esos fisgones.

—No era correcto lo que hacían —Clef se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando. Kiraida ladeó la cabeza un poco y luego le siguió.

—¡Espera! —corrió un poco para alcanzarlo y comenzar a caminar a su lado.

—¿Si? —Clef la vio de reojo mientras continuaba su camino. Kiraida se mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo. De pronto lo arrastró del brazo para quedar frente a frente. Clef siendo un niño de diez años y ella una chica de quince, tuvo que arrodillarse para quedar a la misma altura. Kiraida tomó el rostro de Clef entre sus manos y lo besó.

Él no supo reaccionar ante eso, tan sólo se había quedado quieto sin hacer nada con los ojos abiertos. El beso duro unos segundos pero para él fueron minutos. Cuando ella lo soltó llevó su mano a los labios… Kira sonrió.

—Bueno creo que después de todo si sientes. Tal vez cuando seas más grande… —y ella volvió a darle un beso, pero esta vez en la mejilla. Y luego hecho a correr de regreso a la aldea. Clef sonrió y dijo:

—Tal vez.

El niño continúo su camino.

.

.

.

Un grupo de líderes y ancianos se encontraba mirando el mapa que estaba sobre la mesa de la cabaña de Eileen, ahí estaban marcadas las aldeas que en sus expediciones Lobec y Namen habían encontrado.

—La hora de comenzar a prepararnos ha llegado.

—¿Ya lo sabe entonces? —preguntó Nerea.

—Sí, pero no, que algún día seremos enemigos o tal vez amigos. Namen y Lobec deben viajar a las aldeas y avisarles que él hijo del rey Alfr comenzará a entrenarse. Ellos deben hacer lo mismo con sus hombres y los tocados por la gran magia. En unos años Clef partirá con los suyos.

—¿Cuándo comenzara la rebelión? —pregunté Negani.

—Cuando Ecthelion o algún Alfr rompa la tregua.

.

.

.

Clef estaba en la sala del trono vistiendo una armadura dorada y portando en su cabeza la antigua corona Alfr. Aquellos quienes tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer al antiguo soberano Ecthelion dirían que estaban justo en ese momento frente a él. Ascot estaba a su derecha y parís a su izquierda.

Paris estaba, nervioso y por primera vez en su vida se lamentaba no haber puesto demasiada atención a los intentos fallidos de Clef por enseñarle la antigua historia de Céfiro. Intentaba recordar quien era ese Alfr. Pero era inútil ni siquiera se acordaba de que alguna vez le hubiera mencionado algo sobre esa raza llamada Alfr o los primeros, seres mágicos. Hasta que se los menciono cuando dijo que vendrían a él y a Latis.

—Paris, tranquilo Neftalem viene por mí, no por ti. Para él eres como un molesto bicho que puede aplastar cuando le plazca. No eres importante para él. Sólo mantén tu boca cerrada e ignóralo —dijo Clef con tranquilidad.

—Si quieres tranquilizarme diciéndome que soy como un bicho al que puede aplastar cuando le plazca no es una buena manera de hacerlo.

—Dije que para él eso eres, más no que realmente lo seas.

Ascot sonrió, Caldina entró en la sala del trono apresuradamente…

—Ya ésta todo listo, las princesas Tata y Tatra, prometieron mantenerse en la zona residencial lejos de esos amigos tuyos. ¡Pero mírate Clef, luces muy guapo con ese atuendo! ¡Es eso una corona nueva!

—Caldina no me mires demasiado.

—¡Oh sí! No mirar demasiado, hechizo de ilusión. Lo sé, lo sé. Pero si te digo que te ves muy guapo es porque así lo es.

—Retírate.

—Si. ¡Ascot jovencito tienes mucho que explicarme!

—Lo haré.

—Suerte príncipe Paris.

Caldina salió de nuevo apresuradamente.

—De verdad no entiendo como Zagato la soportaba —dijo Clef.

.

.

.

Latis se encontraba en las puertas del castillo esperando a los visitantes. No se hacía muchas preguntas sobre eso. Sólo le bastaba con saber que no venían en plan amistoso. Comenzaba a lamentarse de muchas cosas del pasado.

Una de ellas y la principal… haber abandonado Céfiro. Sí, no quería participar en la lucha de su hermano ni en contra de él. Pudo mantenerse neutral, como un observador simplemente. Pero con el deseo de intentar encontrar una solución al problema le dio el pretexto perfecto para huir.

Y luego, ese deseo de búsqueda disminuyo con él tiempo una vez deslumbrado por aquellos planetas tan distintos al suyo. Pero sus esperanzas murieron cuando conoció a Águila. Recordó sus palabras tan frías y verdaderas.

—En otros mundos no encontraras la respuesta porque todos los planetas son distintos así como su magia y su tecnología.

Y con esas palabras él simplemente se sentó a esperar y mientras lo hacía observó y aprendió de Autozam más de lo que debió hacer.

Águila era un hombre que a pesar de su juventud había vivido mucho más que Latis en sus doscientos setenta y cinco años. La vida de Lantis en Céfiro se limitaba a descansar, entrenar, cumplir órdenes y soñar. La vida tranquila que se vivía en Céfiro no le exigía más.

Su inocencia era tan pura como la de un niño. Sin malicia. Zagato en una ocasión lo llevó con una mujer que se dedicaba a dar placer a los hombres solteros que fueran inquietos y sin fuerza de voluntad.

Zagato gustaba del placer carnal, pero Lantis simplemente lo veía como una simple herramienta para procrear. Un desgaste físico y placentero sí, pero al final después de ese Clímax ¿Qué?... No. Ella había sido buena con él, se había esforzado y la primera vez fue algo sorprendente, pero luego de un tiempo se convirtió en monótono. Lo dejó.

En Autozam, gente demasiado avanzada, siempre inquieta en experimentar tecnológicamente como en ellos mismos. Veían el sexo algo común y no se inhibían al hablar de ello.

Solía acompañar a Águila a centros de placer. Su compatibilidad con Águila era porque él se parecía mucho a su hermano Zagato. A su lado no se sentía solo y mucho menos traidor.

Un día lo incitó a probar una pastilla, Águila sabía que para él y los Cerifianos el placer no era algo excitante; ellos Autozamitas que tenían pastillas para todo, debían tener también pastillas para sentir más placer.

Él la tomo y al principio mientras veía a las mujeres pasearse por aquel lugar semidesnudas, se sintió tan excitado como lo había estado en su primera vez. Águila lo condujo a una habitación donde los esperaba una hermosa mujer con ojos azules adornados con largas pestañas; su cabello de un color rojo, le atrajo de inmediato; su cuerpo estaba esculpido con una perfección imposible naturalmente, pero eso no le importó ella era hermosa y por primera vez se sintió lo suficientemente excitado para sucumbir a esa necesidad.

Águila se sentó en una esquina para observar o para dejarlo hacer primero con aquella mujer. Latis nunca había compartido en su poca experiencia, pero si había acompañado a Águila en varia ocasiones para saber que él y sus acompañantes si compartían. Aunque Águila siempre quería ser el primero, era el comandante después de todo. Pero en esa ocasión debía sentirse ¿privilegiado? Porque el Comandante le permitiría ser él quien comenzara.

Lo que él no se había imaginado en su mentalidad inocente y sin malicia era que Águila no veía a la mujer o a su intercambio de placer. El espectáculo del que Águila disfrutaba era el de Latis y su placer. Y lo que tampoco sabía Latis era que esas pastillas te hacían adicto a ellas y a su inigualable placer que te ofrecían. Y era ese el motivo por el que los Autozamitas siempre estaban deseosos de experimentar cosas nuevas y cada vez más perversas porque como toda droga nunca era suficiente.

Latis con el tiempo perdió la cuenta de todas aquellas drogas que ingirió, las había probado todas o eso creyó. Así como también había creído experimentar todo lo que se debe saber de los secretos de sabanas. Hasta que un día el comandante llegó con una nueva y muy prohibida droga, al parecer.

Dos mujeres los acompañaban, no supo en que momento todo había cambiado, las mujeres también demasiado poseídas por aquella infame droga se besaban entre ellas mientras se tocaban y el comandante lo miraba con un deseo y brillo perverso en sus ojos.

Demasiado mareado fue incapaz de incorporarse y salir de aquella habitación inmediatamente, porque su sentido de supervivencia le decía que saliera de ahí o jamás podría volver a ser el mismo. Águila se mantenía quieto, conteniéndose a no saltarle a Latis.

Latis con toda su fuerza de voluntad se puso en pie pero fue incapaz de dar un paso más, había demasiado fuego recorriendo su cuerpo. Era consciente de que hasta el menor roce con su piel le causaba placer. Y no tenía suficiente, deseaba más. Los débiles de corazón morían, incapaces de soportar aquel éxtasis que duraba por lo menos un par de horas. Y era por eso que esa droga era prohibida.

Latis sufrió otro mareo, se dio la media vuelta, vio aquellas mujeres enloquecidas. Se sintió aún más excitado, su espectáculo era erótico, excitante si es que aún se podía estar más excitado. Sintió las manos de Águila en sus hombros y un deseo de que no lo soltara cruzó por su mente. Era delicioso y perturbador. Porque Águila no hacía nada más que sujetarlo. Pero para él era un éxtasis y luego lo escucho decir:

—Esto no lo es todo. Déjame mostrarte.

Y fue así como el comandante Águila destruyó la gran fuerza de voluntad del cerifiano.

Lantis temía, porque aquella niña pelirroja que lo había cautivado sin necesidad de una droga, tan sólo con su sonrisa y esos ojos marrones, lo despreciara por lo que había hecho. Se sentía sucio y no merecedor de tanta pureza. Y aunque sabía que ella podría escuchar su corazón si imploraba con toda su fuerza de voluntad que volviera. No lo haría jamás.

**Emociones humanas**

El día era cálido, estaba de casería, tenía tan solo quince años y ya era la mejor cazadora después de Negani. Cora se había convertido en una de las aldeanas más hermosas; con sus largos cabellos negros y ojos oscuros que brillaban con sagacidad e inocencia, sus facciones finas eran envidiadas por otras chicas menos afortunadas. Su compleción delgada y engañosa hacía pensar que era chica que necesitaba de la protección y fuerza de un hombre, para protegerla; ella nunca creyó necesitarla. Su sonrisa gentil desaparecía cuando tomaba su papel de cazadora. Era rápida, fría y calculadora. Una cazadora natural.

Como era costumbre salía con Negani y su gente a cazar. Era la más joven y la más querida en su grupo. Esa tarde les había ido bien. Los humanos no podían cazar dentro del bosque, ellos protegían todo tipo de vida que habitara en él y era por eso que solían salir de vez en cuando a cazar fuera del bosque.

Cora era la única de la familia que gustaba de la cacería, su padre Turin no le agradaba la idea, ya que decía "Yo curo heridas y tu niña puedes provocarme más trabajo con tus armas".

Ascot había descubierto su habilidad para comunicarse con cualquier tipo de animal. Al principio sufría de las burlas de sus amigos ya que decían que era el peor don dado a un humano en toda la historia de los tocados por la gran magia. "¿De que serviría contra un Alfr hablar con un animalito?" Él simplemente sonreía y les decía: "Ya verán lo que puedo hacer", pero jamás demostraba nada.

Clef se dedicaba la mayor parte del día a la agricultura con Nemarek y por las tardes hasta el anochecer asistía con Eileen a clases, todos los jóvenes lo hacían. Ella se encargaba de hablarles sobre la historia antigua de Céfiro. De decidir quién era hábil en que cosa. Clef era hábil con la magia junto con otros niños. Magia se les enseño. Pero sus clases con Clef terminaban mucho después que la de los demás. Ya no era extraño tener a más de un niño tocado por la gracia en la aldea después de todo, los humanos que Vivian en el bosque del silencio eran más que el resultado de los sobrevivientes de cinco aldeas. Eileen decía que si ahora había más niños mágicos se debía a que la raza humana se estaba extinguiendo.

Pero ¿cómo enseñar magia en un bosque donde no es posible hacerla? En el centro del bosque donde el árbol de Altemarac yacía la magia existía.

Clef volvía de la última reunión que tendría con Eileen, su preparación con ella había terminado esa noche y está feliz porque había tenido que esperar once años para poder tomar su camino hacia los Alfrs. No sólo deseaba conocer a su padre, también su otra parte. Eileen le dijo que era preciso que lo hiciera y que al final decidiera con quien de los dos estaría su lealtad.

La luz del día ya había desaparecido cuando de pronto escuchó pasos detrás de él, pasos que intentaban pasar desapercibidos, pero que no lograban su cometido. Tanto tiempo había sufrido de las emboscadas que su hermano Ascot preparaba que ya muy difícilmente alguien lo sorprendería. Continuó su camino sin inmutarse. Una pequeña piedra golpeó su cabeza, sonrió, volteó hacia atrás, esperó por un momento. Una risa melodiosa y luego la imagen de una hermosa chica asomándose detrás de un árbol su cabello rojizo y ondulado adornaban su rostro, sus ojos verdes le miraban con expectación y con su sonrisa coqueta y sensual lo llamaba. Él salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Clef alcanzó a Kiraida cuando llegó hasta el rio, el ruido del agua al caer de la cascada silencio su gritó al ser atrapada por brazos de él. Clef era un muchacho de veintiún años, alto de complexión delgada pero, musculoso, debido al esfuerzo y ejercicio que día con día realizaba tras recoger la cosecha o arar la tierra. Era un hombre guapo y atractivo pero era que su misticismo y seriedad lo que atraía a las mujeres hasta el cansancio. El no sentía nada por ellas y Ascot siempre era insistente con él para que aceptara que alguna le gustaba.

A Clef sólo le gustaba una y era aquella que le dio su primer beso a la edad de diez años Kiraida. Ella esperó por él hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente para convertirse en hombre. Nunca hablaron en ese tiempo ni siquiera cruzaron miradas pero fue un día como ese que ella lo abordó cuando llenaba un balde de agua en el rio. Llegó y sin más y comenzó a desnudarse frente a él. En esa ocasión la impresión de las acciones de Kiraida fueron más fuertes. Clef se mantuvo observándola hasta que ella se metió al agua y nado hasta la cascada. Tomó el balde y regresó a casa. Desde ese entonces la historia se repitió frecuentemente. Ambos esperaban a la misma hora para ir al rio.

Una noche ella desnudó le tendió la mano para que la acompañara, pero él no tenía tiempo debía regresar a casa antes de que su madre lo enviara a buscar con Ascot o peor aún con Cora. Se dio media vuelta y antes de partir le dijo:

—Mañana a media noche.

A Clef no le importaba que ella fuera mayor que él, Kiraida era hermosa y lo hacía sentir, deseo y satisfacción. Pero él era feliz con eso porque de alguna manera lo hacía sentirse vivo. Se preguntó muchas veces que era lo que su padre sentía por Anissa, ¿deseo como él con Kiraida? ¿Podría amarla como había hecho Ecthelion? O ¿Ella solo sería parte de su vida como la mujer que satisfacía sus necesidades físicas?

Cora llegó a casa feliz porque había sido un día bueno para la caza además había batido su propio record en puntería. Durante su expedición había encontrado una pequeña piedra azul del color de los ojos de su hermano Clef. Antes de ir a casa había pasado con Namen el forjador para que le hiciera un anillo cuyo adorno fuera la piedra. Pensaba regalársela a Clef. Se desilusiono un poco al llegar y no encontrarlo. Platico con su madre sobre su aventura del día. Cuando la cena estuvo preparada colaboró para servirla. Los hombres de la casa llegaron tiempo después.

Ascot hablaba con Turin sobre sus nuevos logros en la magia, sus clases con Eileen cada vez lo emocionaban sobre todo porque le había enseñado un hechizo donde podía convocar bestias de otras dimensiones. Turin aunque no lo aprobaba del todo jamás se interponía en los sueños o lecciones de sus hijos. Para él era más fácil y mucho mejor que tuvieran una vida tranquila pero suponiendo que Ascot y Clef les aguardaba un gran destino no era nadie para impedirlo o interferir con ello.

Cuando la cena termino, Clef y Cora salieron a la entrada de la casa a platicar como había hechos desde niños.

—¿Cómo fue tu día mi niña?

—Bien y ya no soy una niña.

—¿Cuántos años tienes niña?

—Catorce y no soy una niña.

—¿Cuál es la prisa por crecer? ¿Acaso hay un niño que te guste y que quieras para ti?

—¿Qué si lo hay?

—Cora, tendría que decirle a Ascot. Las cosas se pondrían muy feas para tu enamorado.

—Tonto. Tengo algo para ti.

—¿Me sobornas?

—No. Bueno tal vez sí.

Cora sacó un pequeño saco, de su bolsillo. Y se lo dio a Clef.

—¿Que es?

—Ve. Tonto —sonrió. Sus ojos negros lo observaban tan grandes y llenos de adoración como había sido siempre. Clef abrió el saco y sacó de él un hermoso anillo con la piedra azul. Él la miro a los ojos.

—¿Un anillo?

Cuando se hacía un regalo de alguna joya era porque esa persona te amaba. Era una declaración de amor-

—Sí… ¿No te gusta?

—Sí… claro. Gracias es hermoso.

Clef pensó que Cora no le había hecho ese regalo con intención amorosa, se acercó a su hermana y beso su frente.

—Te quiero —dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.

Cuando Cora nació, él se sintió feliz, era una pequeña niña regordeta que le calentaba el corazón cada vez que la veía. Para él era el ser diminuto más hermoso que había visto alguna vez. Se sentía fascinado con sus ojos oscuros; cuando llegaba a casa y ella siempre le regalaba una mirada o una sonrisa le causaba una extraña sensacion en su pecho. Había sido su fiel compañera, aliada en algunas ocasiones contra Ascot, su amiga. Le tenía un apego aun mayor que cualquiera en la aldea incluyendo su demás familia.

Habían permanecido en silencio por largo rato. Cuando Clef bajó la mirada vio que Cora se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. Cuando era pequeña ocurría con frecuencia pero luego crecieron y no había vuelto a pasar de nuevo. Clef tuvo el presentimiento de que esa sería la última vez que pasaría. Ella efectivamente ya pronto se convertiría en mujer. Conocería algún chico o se fijaría en alguno que ya conoce, se enamoraría todos los humanos lo hacían y se casaría para formar su propia familia. Pensar en eso de alguna manera lo molestaba. Porque su hermana, amiga y compañera se iría para siempre. El siendo, un mitad Alfr incapaz de sentir ese sentimiento tan humano llamado amor, se quedaría solo por su imposibilidad. Y la soledad lo aterraba. No sentía amor pero muchas veces sintió temor y aun lo sentía. Temor a quedarse solo.

Besó suavemente su frente y luego la cargó en brazos para llevarla hasta su habitación. Corina quien los había visto desde una ventana se lamentó. Porque una madre siempre sabe los temores más profundos y sentimientos mejor guardados de un hijo. Y bien ella sabía que Cora siempre amó a Clef de una manera muy distinta que a Ascot. Así como sabía que Clef odiaba sentirse solo se lamentó que fuera incapaz de leer el corazón de su hija. No podía, como no podía sentir amor, como apenas y percibía el dolor físico y el cansancio.

Abrió a puerta para que Clef entrara a la casa lo vio llevarla hasta su habitación y depositarla en su cama y tras darle un beso en la frente como siempre había sido se despidió de ella con asentimiento y salió.

Corina decidió terminar con las ilusiones y enamoramiento que su hija tenía por Clef. Un sentimiento que a la larga le dolería aún más cuando por fin entendiera que jamás la amaría.

.

.

.

—Clef me dijo que su enseñanza había concluido.

—Así es Corina.

—¿Cuándo partirá?

—¿Tanto lo aborreces que ya quieres que se vaya del lugar que siempre ha sido su hogar?

—Eileen sabes que de alguna manera yo lo amo. No nació de mi carne, no lleva mi sangre pero ha sido mío por mucho tiempo. Le quiero, pero amo más a Cora y ella está enamorada de él. Solo quiero protegerla. ¿Es eso acaso malo? —dijo la mujer entre lágrimas.

—Clef no ha tomado la decisión de marcharse por Cora. La aprecia y sabe que perderá a su hermana cuando ella se enamore. Ese día el tomara la decisión.

—Ella no va a enamorarse de nadie más… no mientras él éste presente. Lo ha amado por toda su vida.

—Entonces envíala esta noche al rio por agua y entonces ella sabrá que lo más que puede aspirar de Clef es a que el sienta por ella, lujuria y tal vez ni siquiera eso porque la ve como su hermana y no como mujer, pero ¿Quién sabe? Los Alfr tienden a sentirse fascinados por aquellas humanas que le desprecian y son inmunes a su maleficio de amor.

—¿A su qué?

—Corina los Alfr son bellos, eso es cierto pero tienen un maleficio natural que atrae a las humanas o ninfas hacia los Alfrs sintiéndose enamoradas o enamorados. Pero no es real.

—¿Cora no lo ama en realidad?

—Cora si lo ama, su amor es verdadero pero Clef no distingue lo verdadero de lo falso. Aún es muy joven e inexperto. Pero aunque él lo supiera no cambia el hecho de que jamás la amara ni tendrá un sentimiento distinto a la lujuria. Pero ¿quién sabe? Tal vez Ecthelion si logro amar a Anissa…

—¿Puede o no puede amarla? —Corina se fastidio de esa pregunta ¿Quién sabe?...

—Muy difícilmente, pero no imposible. Querida. Has lo que te digo. La hora de que él parta ha llegado.

Corina fue al rio muy temprano y llenó los baldes de agua, cuando Clef llegó a casa Corina le dijo que no necesitaba agua. Clef sin nada que hacer decidió ir más temprano que de costumbre a su cita con Kira. Cora llegó poco tiempo después de que Clef se fuera. Corina ya había tirado el agua antes de que su hija llegara.

—Cora necesito agua y tu hermano no ha llegado aún ¿puedes ir por favor?

—Si madre, pero si llega dile que me alcance.

—Lo hare. —Corina estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de lo que haría, una madre jamás actúa para dañar a sus hijos pero, Cora sufriría aún más si continuaba alimentando sus ilusiones.

Cora llegó al rio, mientras pensaba en Clef y lo hermoso que era. Sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando escuchó unas risas que llamaron su atención, una en especial. Con el ceño fruncido al escuchar pequeños lamentos de mujer se acercó lentamente. Como cazadora ella era hábil para caminar en total silencio. Caminó hasta la cascada y vio a Kiraida apoyando su espalda en las filosas rocas del rio totalmente desnuda. Estaba de espaldas por lo que no podía verla. Kiraida miraba de vez en cuando debajo de su cintura y gemía. Lo extraño para Cora es que no pedía auxilio. Estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite cuando de pronto vio a Clef salir de entre las rocas. Eso era lo que Kiraida veía continuamente hacia abajo. Se sorprendió a un más cuando vio su torso desnudo al igual que el de su amante.

No era estupida para saber o darse una idea de lo que ambos estaba haciendo ahí. Clef tomó de la cintura a la mujer y la acercó más a su cuerpo mientras besaba su cuello. Pudo ver las piernas de Kiraida alrededor de la cintura de Clef. El comenzó a moverse en un vaivén. El corazón de Cora se rompió en pedazos. Tiró los baldes que llevaba en las manos y sin dejarse ver salió corriendo.

Clef vio hacia donde el ruido se escuchó al ver los baldes y reconocerlos supo que alguien había estado ahí observándolos. Se separó de su hermosa amante y se colocó los pantalones apresuradamente. Fue hasta el escondite de Cora recogió los baldes y al reconocerlos se le encogió el corazón. Reconoció que Ascot no pudo haber sido el que estuviera ahí seguramente se hubiera ido como llegó en silencio. Clef terminó de vestirse de inmediato.

—Clef… ¿Quién era?

—Mi hermana.

—¡Oh! Bueno ¿crees que se lo diga a alguien?

—No lo sé. Adiós Kiraida.

Kiraida suspiró hondo y se dejó caer en el pasto totalmente desnuda y decepcionada. Siempre era así. "Adiós Kiraida" y nada más. Ni un beso o un te quiero. Llevaba bastante esperando escucharlo decirle eso. Pero nada.

Cora llegó corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos a casa, antes de entrar se limpió las lágrimas con las manos. Abrió la puerta y entró. Se sorprendió al ver a su madre sentada en la mesa llorando. Cuando se vieron a la cara Corina sollozo aún más…

—Lo siento hija, pero debías saberlo. —Cora se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, sus lágrimas delataron lo que en ese momento sentía. Se lamentaba no haber sido más cuidadosa para ocultar sus sentimientos—. Hija el nunca podrá amarte, deseo es lo único que puede sentir y tu hija mereces más que eso y conociéndote no te será suficiente. Además el solo te ve como su hermana y no como mujer. Lo siento pero él es un Alfr, no es para ti.

Cora soltó un sollozo…

—¡Mama! —dijo ella como suplicándole que hiciera que la amara.

—Debe partir con los suyos… él está destinado a grandes cosas. No lo ates por simple fidelidad a ti que has sido la única que lo ha comprendido. No sería justo para ninguno de los dos…

Corina se silenció cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de pronto. Clef entró y vio a su madre limpiándose las lágrimas Cora estaba de pie en medio de la habitación dándole la espalda. No se giró para abrazarlo o regalarle una sonrisa con sus ojos soñadores como siempre hacia cada vez que llegaba. Eso no le gusto, pensó que debía estar asustada o muy avergonzada.

—Discutí con su padre, esta vez me excedí y se fue muy enojado… —se excusó Corina.

—Me voy a dormir. —dijo Cora, pero antes de dar un paso Clef la tomó de un brazo deteniéndola.

—¿Platicamos Cora? —Corina se sorprendió al ver en los ojos de Clef por primera vez en sus veintiún años algo más que frialdad, apacibilidad, generosidad y respeto por Cora o por alguien más. Vio incertidumbre, dolor. Se preguntó si acaso no se había equivocado.

—Hoy no, estoy cansada —le respondió sin girarse a él y con su cabeza gacha.

Ascot entró a la casa y Cora aprovecho para zafarse y correr a su habitación. Esa noche Clef no pudo dormir daba vueltas en sus cama. Le preocupaba que ese hecho cambiara su relación con Cora. Que se alejaran.

A la mañana siguiente Ascot noto a su hermano aún más callado que de costumbre, si es que era posible. Su madre estaba seria, su padre se echaba miradas furtivas con su madre. Cora no había llegado como todas las mañanas haciéndole alguna maldad o acusándolo por alguna tontería del día anterior. No Cora estaba con la cabeza gacha sin mirar a nadie muy tranquila comiendo en silencio. Y Clef viéndola de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—Madre gracias —dijo Cora.

—Cuídate hija y que tu casería sea exitosa —dijo Corina ayudando a su hija a escapar.

—Si.

Cora salió sin despedirse de nadie más. Clef se levantó de inmediato de la mesa y antes de que dijera algo Corina lo detuvo.

—Clef aléjate de Cora.

—¿Qué? Yo…

—Cora está enamorada de ti. Toma tus cosas y vete. Busca a los tuyos.

—Cora no está…

—¡Tu que sabes Alfr! Nunca has conocido ese sentimiento y jamás lo harás. No hables jamás de lo que no conoces. No minimices algo tan hermoso como es el amor. Valora a todo humano que ha sido capaz de sentirlo por ti. Y entérate que aunque te pido que te vayas, hoy pierdo un hijo. Pero prefiero perder a uno a perder a dos. Los amo a ambos de igual forma. Te amo Clef y aunque sé que nunca te lo había dicho, ten por seguro de que lo hago.

Turin se puso de pie y caminó hasta él y lo abrazó. El intento corresponder pero no sintió nada. Ascot maldijo por debajo, sabía que su hermano iba a irse tarde o temprano pero no deseaba que fuera así. Cuando Turin soltó a Clef, Ascot se acercó para abrazarlo.

—No permitas que los Alfrs te den una mejor paliza que yo. —Clef sonrió, y negó con la cabeza—. Te estaré esperando. Como aliado o enemigo, pero lo hare.

—Será como un ali…

—Calla niño, jamás prometas lo que no estás seguro de poder cumplir… además aún tengo que golpearte. ¡Has roto el corazón de mi hermana! —dijo con un fingido enojo.

Clef asintió. Fue a su habitación y recogió sus cosas más elementales para un viaje largo. Vio el arco de su madre en una esquina. Lo tomó y salió de su hogar. Y pese que se esperaba que el no buscara a Cora, lo hizo.

—Cora… —ella levantó su rostro para encontrarlo de pie con sus cosas. Él se iba, comenzó a llorar. Caminó hasta él, y ambos anduvieron hasta las afueras del bosque del silencio, en un misticismo.

—Era de mi madre, Anissa.

—Lo sé.

—Quiero que tú lo tengas y lo conserves hasta que yo vuelva.

—Te servirá a ti para tu viaje.

—No. Tómalo tú. Por favor.

Cora tomó el arco.

—Te amo —dijo ella.

—No lo haces solo estas confundida.

—¿Qué sabes tú?

—Comienzo a odiar esa pregunta ¿sabes?

Ella se plantó frente a él y sin esperarlo Clef fue besado por Cora. No correspondió el beso. Ya sea que estaba demasiado perplejo o tal vez no sintió absolutamente nada. Ella lo soltó y cuando abrió sus ojos Clef encontró una tristeza agonizante. Abrió los labios para decir algo pero ella el silencio poniendo la punta de sus dedos en ellos. Negó con la cabeza.

—Tenía que comprobarlo. De esa manera será más fácil… ya sabes olvidarte.

Clef, no le gusto eso, ¿olvidarlo? Él no quería ser olvidado. No quería quedarse solo y… ¿qué sucedía? Lo echaban sin consideración alguna. ¿Esa era la manera de amar de los humanos? No comprendía… no alcanzaba a hacerlo.

—Olvídame si quieres no me interesa en realidad. Pero no me esperes no sé tal vez encuentre una compañera Alfr que capte mi atención, que cumpla mis deseos y me de mucha satisfacción.

Cora sintió que el piso a sus pies comenzaba a desaparecer, su vista era nublada por las lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas. Clef se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

—Que tengas éxito en tu viaje y ojala encuentres lo que buscas. Te deseo lo mejor y que seas muy feliz. Porque a pesar de lo que has dicho no cambia el hecho de lo que siento por ti en este momento. Al menos no cambia nada por ahora. —Cora lo abrazó—. Adiós hermano… No. ¿A quién pretendo engañar? —Se preguntó a sí misma. Limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas—. Hace mucho que sé que no eres mi hermano y hace más tiempo sé que te amo. Adiós Clef.

Cora dio media vuelta y salió corriendo rumbo a la aldea, con el arco en su mano izquierda. Clef se lamentó, por el amor que Cora le profesaba. Intentó engañarse a sí mismo pensando que su viaje lo haría olvidar a esa pequeña traviesa y el tiempo la haría olvidar a ella. Quiso creer que ella encontraría a alguien a quien pudiera amar, pero sobre todo ese alguien le correspondería. Se imaginó un día volviendo a su hogar y entonces todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero algo en su corazón le dijo que no sería así.

Nota: Gracias, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo.

Nos leemos el viernes con: Diez años después y El Regreso.

Gracias por sus reviews. Lo siento de verdad. Por no actualizar las tres partes juntas, pero había incongruencias que corregir. Y a ti si aun continuas la lectura esperó termine por gustarte la idea.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sólo Humano **_

_**Capítulo 8 **_

_Guerreras mágicas no me pertenecen sólo la trama y algunos personajes creados para la historia. _

_Nota: este capítulo cuenta con tres líneas temporales el presente es marcado con letras cursivas._

_**Diez años después**_

Una hermosa mujer de caballo rubio, y hermosos ojos verdes miraba el cielo de Japón desde la torre de Tokio. Recordando, añorando y pidiendo en silencio que al igual que ella sus amigas quisieran volver en esa ocasión… Sí, deseaba con todo su ser volver a ese mundo maravilloso donde habitaba un príncipe. Su príncipe; y que al igual que ella esperaba por su regreso. Sonrió con tristeza y temor. "Y si… ¿Ya me olvidó?" pensó.

—Si de verdad es feliz yo también lo seré aunque no sea con él. Su felicidad será la mía.

Se dijo a sí misma para convencerse de que no sufriría por el olvido de aquel hombre.

—No te ha olvidado —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Anais se giró para encontrarse con Lucy la portadora de la gran magia. Más alta, sus ojos, aquellos que mostraban inocencia e ingenuidad ya no estaban. Su mirada era más bien antigua, como aquellos habitantes de Céfiro que a pesar de aparentar juventud habían vivido más de una vida terrestre. Y es que debía ser así. Lucy había vivido más de una vida por medio de los recuerdos de la Gran magia. Había alcanzado la madurez más rápido que ellas, pero no habían estado a su lado para verlo. También pudo ver tristeza, soledad y mucho dolor. A su lado estaba su otra mejor amiga, Marina, quien su belleza había aumentado con el trascurso del tiempo. Pero sus ojos dejaban ver la misma tristeza, nostalgia y amor que su corazón guardaba. Pero ¿A quién amaba?

—¿Cómo estas tan segura? —preguntó esperanzada. Sabía que su amiga podía escuchar los corazones de las personas a su alrededor, pero no, que podía escuchar a los cerifianos. Y si podía, ¿había escuchado el de él?

—La fuerza de voluntad de Paris ha aumentado durante éste tiempo y puedo escuchar sus suplicas en mis sueños. Quiere que volvamos porque quiere volver a verte —sonrió con ternura, como una madre haría con una hija, acariciando levemente su mejilla transmitiéndole una tranquilidad que la hizo marearse. Como si estuviera a punto de caer dormida. Lucy le quitó de los hombros la pena tan grande que había sostenido por mucho tiempo. Era un don de los pilares o portadores, absorber el dolor del alma de sus súbditos. Y la pena de Anais pasaba a ser parte del dolor de su propia alma. Cuando Lucy soltó a Anais, sintió calor en su corazón y una alegría tan grande como hacía mucho que no la sentía.

Cuando Lucy descubrió ese poder ayudó a muchas personas día con día a poder vivir en un mundo donde ellos creían, que ya no había esperanza y así parte de su alegría se había ido con aquellos a quienes había ayudado.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Nunca volvimos a hablar de ellos y en tus cartas nunca me preguntaste nada. Pensé que aunque lo desearas no querías saberlo.

—¿También has podido escuchar el corazón de cierto espadachín mágico? —soltó Anais con picardía intentando bromear con su amiga.

—Nunca escuché ninguna por parte de él —dijo Lucy —. Te envidio Anais.

—Estoy segura que espera por ti.

—Eso espero.

Las tres jóvenes se abrazaron después de diez años de no haberse visto.

.

.

.

Clef se había embarcado en ese largo viaje, se maravilló ante los hermosos paisajes que el planeta le brindaba. Su hermosura era inigualable. Se lamentó el hecho de que los humanos no pudieran disfrutarlo. Se prometió que algún día todo sería distinto. Si sólo fuera capaz de descubrir la razón del odio irracional de los Alfrs hacia los humanos; tal vez sería capaz de encontrar una solución.

Durante todo ese tiempo solo, pensó en sí mismo y su vida con aquellos humanos. Se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que no sentía amor por la humanidad, no los odiaba. Eran personas que en su mayor parte del tiempo actúan siempre más motivados por los sentimientos que por la racionalidad de su cerebro. Y eso en muchas ocasiones era un problema. Como también tenían el terrible defecto de justificar sus más terribles acciones en el nombre del amor. Como su madre Corina, que lo había echado sin compasión en nombre de su amor por Cora.

Él se sentía muy traicionado, ¿Por qué le mentía? ¿Por qué esa mujer no era capaz de admitir que ya no lo quería más cerca de su familia por ser la sombra del amor imposible de su esposo? Luego pensaba que estaba dándole demasiada importancia a ese hecho.

En ese viaje de terrible soledad, podía darse cuenta de muchas cosas más. Tenía el tiempo de pensar y analizar lo que había sido su vida. Lo que hacía de la soledad algo no tan malo como había creído. De cómo había sido utilizado vilmente por aquellos humanos. Sí. Eileen tenía razón. Su estancia con ellos era lo que más les convenía para su supervivencia.

Agradecía a la Diosa la oportunidad que le había dado de conocer a ambos mundos. O tal vez, ella ya sabía que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta del egoísmo y cobardía de esos humanos. ¿Esa era la verdadera razón por la que los Alfrs odiaban a los humanos? Y a pesar de sus errores y defectos no consideraba que merecieran morir.

Al bajar por una colina divisó un bosque que para nada le parecía hermoso. Sacó dentro sus ropas un maltratado mapa, regalo de Eileen. Ella le dijo que con él, encontraría el reino de su padre. Y aunque él se sabía de memoria aquel mapa, deseó comprobar lo que sus ojos veían. El inicio del reino de Ecthelion.

Caminó hasta los inicios de aquel bosque, desconocía lo que encontraría dentro, pero aun así la euforia de saberse cerca de su meta se alojó en su pecho, la adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo por medio de sus venas. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Entonces echó a correr al tétrico bosque.

.

.

_. _

_**Anais**_

Anais había viajado a Estados unidos para especializarse en robótica. Ahí había conocido a personas que le dejaron grandes experiencias y buenos recuerdos.

Hombres, hubo muchos detrás de aquella misteriosa y jovial mujer. Pero nunca pudieron acercase lo suficiente para una relación íntima. Anais nunca olvidó a su príncipe y aunque intentó tener una relación con un joven atractivo e inteligente, de ningún modo pudo llegar a más de un beso.

"Lo siento. No puedo. Lo he intentado pero mi corazón es necio y muy ciego. No acepta a nadie más"

Le había dicho a aquel hombre que hacía mucho la había amado en silencio y como un fiel amigo había esperado para declararle su amor. No funciono. Y tras ver el dolor en los ojos de aquel muchacho no volvió a intentarlo más.

Continúo con sus estudios y ejerció un tiempo. Su vida le resultaba, aburrida y ella misma se encontraba insatisfecha. No era feliz. Ella sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo que nunca sería feliz en ese mundo. Que su corazón habitaba en otra dimensión. Sabía dónde encontrarlo pero para su infortunio no podía ir. No, hasta que las otras se probaran, que su lugar ya no era la tierra.

Muchas veces quiso llamar a Lucy y pedirle que la llevara a Cefiro, pero luego desistía al ver a su madre y hermana, comprendía que no estaba preparada aun, para no verlas nunca más.

Y así pasaron los años y ella cada vez más vacía y amargada se preguntó por qué no podía desprenderse de su familia y correr hasta lo que era su felicidad.

Estando de visita en la torre de Tokio, después de diez años, encontró la respuesta a su pregunta. Ella temía que su príncipe ya no la amara. Pero las palabras de Lucy la habían hecho retomar la seguridad y el deseo. Quería volver ya.

.

.

.

Clef se encontró frente a frente con unas feroces bestias, inmóvil intentaba pensar en una salida rápida. Cuando escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de una mujer. No humana. Ella era una Alfr. Tan solo tenía que fijarse un poco en la belleza sobrenatural. Era verdad los Alfrs eran bellos como ningún humano.

—Que interesante… sería ver como sales de ésta.

Clef volvió su vista a las bestias.

—¿Quieres decir que has estado siguiéndome?

—¿Has? No. Hemos, estado siguiéndote, desde la mitad de tu camino.

—¿Por qué aparecen hasta ahora?

—El rey Ecthelion nunca nos perdonaría si dejáramos morir a su hijo humano.

—¿Cómo saben que soy su hijo? —una de las bestias gruñó, haciéndolo brincar un poco. Entonces escuchó más risas, pero no quería darle la espalda ni perder de vista a esas feroces bestias que al parecer aprovecharían la menor oportunidad para comérselo. Tampoco deseaba utilizar la magia que Eileen le había enseñado. Sabía que podía ser tomado como una ofensa para el rey Ecthelion pues era magia exclusiva de los primeros. Además Eileen le había dicho que entre menos supieran de sus habilidades mejor y que aprendiera de ellos y de su magia lo más que pudiera. El conocimiento era su más letal arma para su supervivencia.

—Llevas ropas humanas. Y tu rostro te delata.

.

.

.

_**Marina.**_

Muchas veces se detestó a sí misma. Su orgulloso corazón se negaba aceptar que su voluntad para olvidar a aquel hechicero en forma de niño que había penetrado en lo más profundo de su corazón; no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte.

Tuvo demasiados novios, ricos, pobres, serios, divertidos y rebeldes. De todos sabores y colores. Algunos caballerosos otros verdaderos patanes. Jamás pudo olvidarlo, ni creer que podía hacerlo. No, hasta que conoció a aquel serio y maduro joven de nombre Yamelki.

¿Qué le atrajo? Era un hombre joven, no mayor que ella, pero parecía que tenia el doble de años, la combinación perfecta para traerle la estabilidad que necesitaba su vida, se decía.

Cuando concluyó sus estudios, su padre le instó a colaborar en una sede de sus empresas en Londres. Yamelki llevaba dos años a cargo del negocio dando buenos resultados y dado que era un joven maduro y enérgico el padre de Marina creyó que podía serle de utilidad trabajar con él. Él joven era guapo físicamente, tenía el cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos pero era su personalidad lo que más atraía a Marina. No bebía, no fumaba, era inteligente demasiado para desgracia de Marina pues continuamente solía darle cátedras de arte, música, teatro cine, historia… en los negocios nadie podía decirle que no, ni contradecir sus órdenes, ni siquiera ella con su personalidad altiva y caprichosa.

En muchas ocasiones se declararon la guerra pero él siempre ganaba las batallas.

Yamelki nunca le gritaba, lo que ocasionaba que se sintiera inmadura ya que siempre terminaba explotando y gritando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Él la atraía como también hacia que lo aborreciera. Un día simplemente él la citó en su oficina y una vez estuvo frente a ella, la tomó de ambos brazos y la besó tan apasionadamente que hizo temblar y desear fundirse con él.

Se hicieron novios, le gustaba escucharlo y aprender de él. Yamelki la hizo crecer y también la ayudo a madurar. Ella era feliz, una dama feliz. Hermosa, educada, sofisticada e inteligente. Y comenzaron a vivir juntos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo o cómo sucedió.

Había días que ella se quedaba en el apartamento de él, otros en que él pasaba algunos días en el de ella. Hasta que un día se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho que no había regresado al suyo. Su ropa colgaba al lado de la de él en el armario. Y se sintió feliz.

Él solía despertarla con besos y caricias. Ella le seguía el juego que terminaba con sexo. Caliente y fogoso sexo. Se bañaban juntos entre risas y bromas pero al salir de la habitación él, se transformaba y llegaba la seriedad. Desayunaban e iban juntos al trabajo. Cada quien en su oficina, no volvían a verse más que en juntas donde era como si no hubiera nada entre ellos. El personal sabia de su relación, pero eran tan fríos frente a la gente que pensaban que era un compromiso arreglado por intereses económicos o no, error, el padre de ella la había comprometido con aquel hombre perfeccionista, serio y de carácter fuerte porque era el único que podía controlar a aquella dama incorregible. Pensaban.

Quien le había dado fuertes dolores de cabeza al padre con una adolescencia rebelde, ni que decir de los novios tatuados y motociclistas con los que había salido un buen rato. Y debían reconocer que el padre de ella estaba más que feliz porque gracias a Yamelki pudo dejar las empresas y a su hija en sus buenas manos para continuar su vida disfrutando, con su amada esposa en una eterna luna de miel.

Una mañana vio todo a su alrededor, orden, limpieza, lujos y perfección. Comenzó a tener sus manías como Yamelki, quien todo ordenaba por colores, tamaños o por lo que fuera pero todo en su apartamento y oficina tenía un patrón a seguir. Incluso las cosas de ella eran ordenadas por él.

Todo era tan inmaculadamente perfecto que comenzó a aborrecerlo, Marina desordenaba las cosas para luego encontrarlas ordenadas después. Al principio le parecía divertido y aún más cuando él no le mencionaba nada. Otra cosa que comenzó a detestar era que jamás le daba alguna muestra de cariño en público.

Hasta que ya no pudo más, se sentía nuevamente incompleta como si lo que tuviera no le bastara. Como si no fuera lo que realmente deseaba. Se dio cuenta de su engañosa felicidad. No. No era feliz, ella simplemente se había conformado con la copia mal hecha de un hombre al que añoraba desde que era una jovencita. Odio el orden la pulcritud y todo lo que Yamelki representaba. El día en que dio por terminada su relación gritó, rompió y desordenó el departamento de Yamelki. Él intentaba tranquilizarla pero cuando su herido corazón no pudo más, colapsó en el piso llorando porque su hermoso Yamelki, no era Clef y aunque seguramente muy parecidos no era él.

Y ahora después de dos meses de ese fracaso, estaba ahí frente a sus amigas fundida en un abrazo esperando rogando a Lucy que quisiera volver… volver con su amado Latis.

.

.

.

_Lantis guiaba entre los enormes pasillos del castillo que conducían hasta la sala del trono a los cinco Alfrs que iban detrás de él. El famoso príncipe Neftalem tenía un físico aterrador. Una parte de su rostro era hermosa, pero la otra estaba marcada en una terrible cicatriz. Se podría decir que era tan horrible como su propio corazón. Y si al ver a Clef en su verdadera personalidad le pareció que bien era bello pero dado que había dicho que no era Alfr del todo, su estado hibrido le hacía parecer no tan irreal, mucho menos con las muchas muestras de generosidad y empatía, no como esos Alfrs que lo seguían que parecían vacíos. _

_Las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron a presentir la llegada del Príncipe sin reino. Entraron, lo primero que vio Clef fue a Lantis y su expresión de hastío. Luego vio a su hermano al que no veía desde hacía ya casi trecientos cincuenta años, cuando Esmeralda tomó el poder y con él, a su guardia real comandada por Loots, Ibol, Kam y Aline. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Todo era maravillosamente perfecto y hermoso, nunca se detuvo a imaginar como sería la vida de los Alfrs, y ahora que con sus propios ojos lo veía, entendía que no habría podido ni siquiera acercase a la realidad.

Clef parecía un niño deslumbrado ante tanta ostentosidad y belleza. Los Alfrs que lo acompañaban solo se miraban unos a otros, y sonreían ante las acciones tan despreocupadas y fascinadas de aquel semi-Alfr. Pero sobre todo su confianza por caminar junto a ellos sin temerles. Los Alfrs de aquella ciudad los veían pasar con curiosidad.

—¿Los humanos no tienen ciudades tan hermosas? —preguntó sarcásticamente la Alfr que le había dado la bienvenida anteriormente.

—No tienen el lujo de dejarse ver —Los tres Alfrs que los escoltaban soltaron una carcajada. Clef los ignoró.

—Humano si quieres sobrevivir te recomiendo no ser tan igualado.

—Clef.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Mi nombre es Clef —la Alfr estaba fascinada con él, un humano inmune a su maleficio de amor, pero como humano se sentía fascinado ante lo que sus ojos veían.

—Aline.

Clef volvió a sus espaldas para observar a los Alfrs, preguntando silenciosamente si no pensaban presentarse.

—Loots, general de la guardia real. Y Padre de Aline. Si deseas a mi hija puedes llevártela con toda confianza. —Clef miró a Aline, ella sonrió.

—Lo dice enserio —le sonrió y mordió su labio inferior para luego mirarlo de pies a cabeza. Clef no se inmutó al repentino deseo de ella. Creyó que era una farsa. En realidad no era así.

Clef se detuvo un momento a observar a Aline, ella se puso en posición coqueta con una mano en su estrecha cintura y la otra acariciaba su sedoso cabello caoba, sus ojos azules eran hermosos, notó él. Luego se colocó frente a Loots y tras un fuerte suspiro dijo:

—Gracias general, pero me temo que declinare su oferta.

Los tres Alfr volvieron a reír, divertidos. Aline, tenía una expresión de asombro. Clef descubrió que podías asombrar a un Alfr. ¿Realmente eran tan distintos de los humanos?

—Disculpe señor, pero ¿podría explicarme el motivo de su rechazo? Porque deberías sentirte privilegiado un Alfr de tu única condición debería estarlo. Mira que ofrecerme a mí con un… mitad humano; eso señor, significa la peor humillación para una Alfr —dijo ella un poco molesta e indignada y totalmente despechada por su rechazo.

—Un padre desesperado por deshacerse de su hija no es para nada ninguna buena señal —respondió Clef para después continuar su camino como si nada dejándolos a los cuatro nuevamente asombrados.

—Tan astuto como tu madre —dijo Loots.

Clef se detuvo, y volvió hasta Loots.

—¿Conoció a mi madre?

—Por supuesto fui uno de sus perseguidores. Me agradas y por eso te daré un consejo. No confíes en tus hermanos. Especialmente en Neftalem —Clef asintió.

—¿Algún día me hablaría sobre ella?

—Por supuesto. Éste Alrf es Kam y éste Ibol, si algún día te encuentras en serios problemas puedes recurrir a ellos. Son leales al rey Ecthelion.

—¿Y si es el rey Ecthelion es quien me da problemas? —preguntó Clef.

—Su orden fue protegerte incluso de él mismo. Como rey Alfr no puede mostrar abiertamente su preferencia hacia ti. Escucha humano, nadie debe saber que estamos de tu lado. En especial tus hermanos, no importa que tan buenos puedan llegar a ser no confíes.

.

.

.

_**Atos Nek y Neftalem**_

Clef fue conducido a una enorme habitación donde se encontraba un hombre casi igual a él, sentado en una silla brillante, a su lado una hermosa Alfr. Ambos portaban un aro de metal alrededor de su cabeza en el centro, una piedra blanca muy brillante. Vio también a cuatro Alfrs con túnicas negras a un costado del lado del rey. Y tres Alfrs bellamente muy parecidos a la mujer sentada al lado del que supuso Clef era su padre. Por el parecido entre ellos. Clef siguió el consejo de Eileen. Se humilde con tu rey. Él realizó no solo una reverencia común, Clef, colocó su rodilla derecha en el piso y con su cabeza baja dijo:

—Mi nombre es Clef, hijo de Anissa y he venido hasta aquí, si usted me lo permite… a conocer su reino así como a ponerme a sus órdenes, mi señor.

Ecthelion se sorprendió ante ese gesto, sus hijos Atos, Nek y Neftalem eran tiranos, mezquinos, insubordinados y ambiciosos. Jamás ninguno había mostrado un respeto sincero.

—¿Sabes quién soy? —preguntó Ecthelion, buscando que aquel le reconociera como su padre.

—Sí. Ecthelion señor de los Alfrs, gobernante de los primeros y guardián de la gran magia.

—También soy tu padre.

—Eso me dijeron —Clef respondió tras un momento de silencio.

—¿Quién?

—La señora de los primeros, Aztli.

Ecthelion comenzó a preguntarse si Aztli había puesto a su hijo en su contra, si él sería un espía y traidor.

—¿Por qué te ha enviado de vuelta a mí?

—Por mi falta de humanidad. Ella me ha dicho que debía venir aquí para poder elegir mi camino. Y mi verdadero hogar.

—¿No habías dicho que te ponías a mis órdenes? —el rey Ecthelion hablaba con tranquilidad y no había burla en sus palabras ni en su tono.

—Mientras éste aquí le serviré.

—Dime entonces… la ubicación de las aldeas humanas que conozcas fuera del hogar de Aztli.

—Respondo con honestidad señor. Desconozco la información, La señora y su consejo de ancianos puede que lo sepan yo no. Yo mi señor, no era más que un simple agricultor. Aztli me dijo que usted me enseñaría lo que debía saber. Ahora bien, debe usted saber que no hablare de los humanos con nadie incluyéndolo a usted. Porque de esa forma le mostraré que lo que vea, escuche o aprenda se quedara conmigo en desconocimiento de los humanos si algún día yo decidiera volver con ellos.

—¿Odias a los humanos? —preguntó uno de los Alfrs que estaban junto a la mujer de Ecthelion.

—No poseo esa cualidad humana.

—Yo odio a los humanos y no soy uno de ellos… —dijo otro de los Alfrs parecidos a Athesa. Los Alfrs seres vanidosos rieron, burlándose de aquel hibrido. Ecthelion sólo lo observaba evaluándolo.

—Me ésta diciendo señor, ¿que eso de que los Alfrs no saben amar es un mito? —Clef dijo mirando al Alfr que se había atrevido a burlarse de él. Clef permitía en su niñez las burlas y travesuras de Ascot, porque él era su hermano y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que lo hacía más por curiosidad que por malicia. Pero no lo permitiría de un, perfecto desconocido. Después de todo se lo había prometido a Ascot ¿No? Nadie debería darle una mejor paliza que él. Se puso en pie—. El odio, es la contraparte del amor, entonces si siente odio señor, ¿cómo es que no sabe que es el amor? —Miró entonces a todos y a cada uno de los presentes—. Odio. —Regresó su mirada al Alfr—. ¿Qué es el odio, para usted? ¿Es acaso una simple palabra que utiliza para describir un vacío a la incomprensión de algo que simplemente usted considera inferior?

El Alfr no sabía cómo responder a eso, si respondía que era un sentimiento de desprecio que nacía dentro de él, era admitir que los Alfrs tenían sentimientos y podían sentir amor muy dentro de ellos. Pero tampoco podía darle el gusto de reconocer que no sabía expresarse correctamente.

—Esta mañana me has preguntado por qué no te he reconocido aun como mi heredero a la corona ante mi pueblo —dijo Ecthelion, los Alfrs borraron sus sonrisas y vieron a su rey con respeto—. Aquí hijo mío tu respuesta. Tú falta de inteligencia, voluntad y cobardía, son unas cuantas de las muchas razones por las que no te he reconocido ni reconoceré jamás. Éste ser, que vivió con aquellos a quienes consideras inferiores, es más educado e ilustrado que tú y hoy hijo mío te ha venido a dar desde muy lejos la lección del día. Me pregunto entonces… si éste hijo de la adivina Anissa viene aquí a aprender o viene a enseñarles a ustedes mis hijos, algo. Retírense, no deseo verlos.

Los tres jóvenes Alfrs, estaban sorprendidos, ese hibrido los había humillado. Pero Atos como Nek eran los menos inteligentes, y sus miradas demostraban rencor y odio. Neftalem en cambio, sonrió a Clef con diversión.

—Athesa conduce a Clef a la habitación de Anissa.

Clef se sorprendió al saber que su madre tenía una habitación en el castillo, pero sobre todo que aun después de veintiún años aún se conservara. ¿Acaso el rey anhelaba su regreso? ¿No aceptaba su muerte?

Athesa se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida de aquel salón, Clef miró a Ecthelion y asintió en agradecimiento para luego seguir a la Alfr. El rey observaba a su hijo humano. Tan frio y cálido a la vez. Sí, él debía ser su sucesor y si no era él no lo seria nadie. Seguía tan obsesionado con Anissa como antes, y veía en Clef la oportunidad de saciar un poco de esa necesidad por ella. La necesidad de saberla viva. Ella tenía que vivir en él, su hijo. Y estaba resuelto a encontrar esa parte de ella en Clef.

La habitación que perteneciera alguna vez a su verdadera madre, era tan hermosa como fría, todo el reino lo era, su frialdad recaía en aquellos que lo habitaban. Se preguntó cómo sería si en lugar de Alfrs fueran humanos los que vivieran ahí. Todo sería seguramente muy diferente.

La habitación era enorme, la cama lo era también, seguro que cabían él y sus hermanos, la habitación tenía una ventana enorme, se corrigió, no era ventana era una puerta donde podía salir a un pequeño patio que daba aun vacío pero que te dejaba observar la ciudad y un poco más allá (balcón, él no sabía cómo llamarlo). El bosque siniestro y a lo muy lejos montañas. Vio el atardecer y una enorme ave sobre volar a lo lejos.

.

.

.

_**Lucy**_

Lucy, esa niña alegre y extrovertida que un día fue se convirtió en una mujer solitaria. Al poder leer los corazones de las personas a su alrededor se daba cuenta de que la mayor parte del tiempo las personas mentían o eran hipócritas. En un mundo materialista, en constante desarrollo, que se regía por la modernidad, destacar sobre los demás era difícil. Donde las oportunidades que se tenían no siempre eran igual para todos. Pues la sobrepoblación y la diferencia de clases sociales hacían que solo aquellos que tenían o tuvieran la fuerza de voluntad ya que trabajar y estudiar no era nada fácil, pudieran terminar su educación.

Lucy se entristecía cuando su hermano mayor llegaba de trabajar muy cansado. Él que muy joven se había convertido en el hombre de la casa, había tenido que dejar sus estudios atrás para proveer a la familia el alimento como el dinero que satisfacía las necesidades de cada uno de ellos. Odio a su padre por haberlos abandonado a la primera oportunidad que tuvo. Veía la añoranza y nostalgia en sus ojos cuando sus hermanos se graduaron. Pero luego sonreía orgulloso de ellos y pensaba que todo había valido la pena.

Y fue ese el motivo por el que Lucy había decidido rechazar una beca en el extranjero para continuar sus estudios en su ciudad, es él, el motivo que pese a que amaba la naturaleza, los animales y antiguas culturas no estudio arqueología o biología marina ni mucho menos veterinaria. En cambio, su elección fue la medicina. La carrera que su hermano mayor había abandonado años atrás. Si algún día se marchaba no quería olvidarse de Saturno, quería llevarse algo de él. El amor incondicional por el prójimo.

Durante sus prácticas en el hospital ella conoció a doctores de todo tipo, desde los déspotas y vanidosos; hasta los insensibles que actuaban como robots mecánicos; como también a los que como ella no soportaban el sufrimiento humano. Por lo que cuando tenía que dar la temible noticia que un doctor jamás quiera dar, ella tomaba las manos de aquel familiar cuyo sufrimiento era mayor y depositaba en él un alivio a su alma. Fortaleza y templanza para que fuera éste quien consolara a los demás.

Cada dolor humano que su alma absorbía, se convertía en el suyo. Clef no le había dicho como aliviar su corazón. Había llegado el momento en que ya era demasiado dolor. Dolor por lo que hacía, dolor por aquel pasado de Céfiro, y el dolor de ella, Cora.

Debía dar ese mensaje, que ya no podía permanecer escondido en su corazón. Debía ver a Gurú Clef más por un motivo personal que por que quisiera volver a ese maravilloso mundo. El sentimiento y mensaje que había depositado Cora en la gran magia antes de morir, como había hecho Esmeralda al poner un hechizo de protección a la corona (cuando Esmeralda impide que Deboner toque la corona en el anime) ya no podía seguir siendo ignorado. Se preguntó por qué ninguno de los otros dos pilares se lo había dicho a Gurú Clef.

.

.

.

Clef no había vuelto a ver al rey Ecthelion, todos los días Aline iba a su habitación para escoltarlo hasta el lugar donde otro Alfr muy antiguo, le enseñaba la escritura y lectura de antiguas lenguas. Aún más antiguas que los primeros. Conocimientos dados por la gran magia que era propia del creador. Le enseñaron la historia de los primeros, que ya sabía pero ahora contada por la versión de los Alfrs, no cambiaba. Se dio cuenta de que Eileen no le engañó, tampoco se victimizaron. Ella le había contado como ahora lo hacia su maestro Alfrs que habían sido egoístas y ambiciosos. Tanto que se rebelaron contra el creador.

Clef tenía la impresión de que al igual que los primeros Ecthelion se espera de la traición de su propia estirpe. No entendía como una raza que había sido creada para proteger se había convertido en el transcurso del tiempo, en muchos sentidos a los antiguos primeros.

Y fue en una de sus clases que descubrió el odio por llamarlo así, irracional que los Alfr tenían por los humanos. Ellos creían que los verdaderos portadores de la gran magia eran los humanos y por lo tanto eso significaba que si dejaban a los humanos acercarse a la gran magia perderían el poder. ¿Sería cierto? ¡Claro! Los Alfrs no podían amar, los humanos sí, un solo humano podría proteger al planeta y utilizar el poder de la gran magia si éste sentía amor. Los Alfrs necesitaban de dos fuerzas de voluntad para hacerlo y eso significaba en consecuencia la muerte para ellos.

Clef, comenzó a fascinarse con los antiguos escritos de aquella enorme habitación, (biblioteca). Decidió analizarlos todos y cada uno de ellos.

Luego de su clase de "historia". De nuevo era escoltado a otra área donde se le enseñaba ocultismo (alquimia, magia etc). Pócimas mágicas, era su clase favorita. Un día Aline le entregó un libro antes de su clase, diciéndole que era un obsequio del Rey Ecthelion. Lo que le entregó a Clef era el libro de curación de Anissa. Cuando Clef lo abrió, reconoció la escritura humana, muy diferente a la de los Alfrs, se preguntó si ellos habían podido descifrarlo. Su respuesta vino cuando su maestro de ocultismo lo vio leyendo aquel libro.

—El libro de la adivina —afirmó el antiguo.

—Si.

—¿Lo puedes descifrar?

—Por supuesto maestro.

—Muchos lo intentamos pero nos fue imposible. ¿Qué dice? —Clef sonrió.

—Es un libro de métodos de curación de los humanos. Mi abuelo era un sanador y ella también.

—¿Lo traducirías para mí? —preguntó esperanzado el maestro. Clef había descubierto que muchos Alfrs se sentían fascinados por los humanos, en especial de una que conocieron personalmente. Anissa.

—No lo creo —dijo Clef.

Loots se encargaba de enseñarle el uso de las armas, Clef aprendió el uso de la espada y de una alabarda. Cuando al fin pudo vencer al general, otro maestro lo suplanto. Este era una Alfr antiguo y se contaba era él, quien enseñaba a los herederos a la gran magia. Pues combinaba la magia con el arma. Convertía a simples guerreros, en guerreros mágicos. (Algo así como Lantis).

Una Alfr le enseñó el uso de la magia astral, espacio y tiempo. El uso de la tele transportación, la telepatía y telequinesis.

Ecthelion seguía los pasos de su hijo en silencio, cada día sus maestros le informaban de sus avances. Los maestros y el mismo Ecthelion se admiraban día a día de la capacidad de aprendizaje de Clef, quien se mostraba siempre sediento de conocimiento y que no parecía importarle el hecho de que se le acompañara de su habitación a sus clases y de ellas a su habitación. Desde que había llegado a su reino Clef no volvió a salir del castillo. Ni lo había pedido, pero lo que si solicitaba era permiso para pasar su tiempo libre entre los antiguos libros de la biblioteca.

Era de madrugada, Aline observaba a Clef en silencio, ese casi Alfr le causaba una muy fuerte intriga, siempre lo observaba en silencio. Ella era su guardiana, y todos lo trataban con el respeto de un príncipe porque eso era él. No tenía amigos y lo más cercano a uno era la misma Aline, quien entre clase y clase le hablaba sobre cómo funcionaba aquella sociedad Alfr.

—Jamás te cansas de aprender ¿cierto?

—No —respondió, sin despegar la mirada del libro.

—Me sorprendes, has aprendido más de lo que tus hermanos han hecho en todos sus años de vida. Solo Neftalem tiene el mismo conocimiento que tú, pero su magia no es tan poderosa como la tuya y tampoco nunca ha podido vencer a mi padre. Sólo el rey Ecthelion.

Clef no respondió a Aline, sólo se limitaba a continuar leyendo.

—Sabes no solo soy tu guardiana puedo también ser tu amante si lo quieres.

—No gracias.

—¿Nunca has estado íntimamente con una humana?

Ecthelion había entrado por una puerta oculta, él solía observar a Clef sin que él lo notara.

—Mi vida privada es eso… vida privada.

—¿Qué deseas hacer con tanto poder?

—Salvar mi vida. Tengo el presentimiento que mis hermanos querrán matarme cuando alguno de ellos tome el poder.

—¡Pues tienes un sentido de supervivencia muy grande! Mira que vivírtela entre todos estos libros en tu tiempo libre es… puff. Estoy aburrida desde que me han puesto a cuidarte las espaldas no he tenido diversión.

—Puedes irte si quieres. Yo me quedare justo aquí, donde me encontraras a tu regreso.

—Y que el rey Ecthelion desate su furia contra mí por descuidarte. No gracias.

—Entonces deja de quejarte y cállate.

—¿De verdad no te gustaría un poquito de diversión, conocer la ciudad… lo que los Alfrs hacemos en nuestros tiempos libres? Por favor.

—Cuando me sienta satisfecho de conocimiento te lo hare saber.

Aline cubrió su rostro con sus manos en signo de frustración.

—¡Aline!

La Alfr, saltó de pronto poniéndose en guardia, el mismo rey Ecthelion estaba justo frente a ella. La había escuchado intentando sonsacar a su hijo y renegar de su obligación.

—¡Señor! Yo…

—¡Vete!

—Ammm, yo, me disculpo señor yo…

—Hace más de cinco años que Clef llegó a éste reino, el mismo tiempo que llevas cuidando de él. Mereces un descanso. Vuelve en tres días. Mientras, yo cuidare de mi hijo.

—Gracias señor. Discúlpeme.

Aline salió mirando a Clef con culpa.

—No va a castigarla ¿verdad señor?

—No. Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo —dijo el rey.

Clef asintió y volvió a su lectura, tan despreocupado como cuando Corina lo observaba. Después de un par de horas Clef terminó su lección, acomodó el libro en su lugar y se dirigió a su habitación en compañía de un silencioso rey.

A la mañana siguiente encontró a Ecthelion detrás de su puerta esperando por él. No tomó ninguna clase de ejercita miento, como lo llamaban sus maestros pues él ya sabía todo lo que había de saberse, según ellos. Ecthelion le regaló a Clef un hermoso corcel blanco y fueron juntos a conocer las tierras de aquel hermoso reino. Ecthelion le hablo de Anissa.

—¿La amaste?

—No la ame. Aun la amo.

Ambos veían a las ninfas del bosque mientras entonaban una hermosa canción.

—¿Entonces los Alfrs podemos amar?

—¿Ya no te consideras humano?

—Soy humano tanto como Alfr, y parece que he heredado la capacidad de no tener sentimientos.

—Sí, podemos amar sólo que hemos olvidado como hacerlo.

—¿Cómo saber que se está enamorado?

—El amor no se busca y se encuentra, el amor te encuentra a, ti. Puede que no lo sepas ni lo entiendas jamás, hasta que esa persona éste por irse de tu vida para siempre. Y si tienes suerte tal vez te den una segunda oportunidad y puedas disfrutar de él, sabiendo ya como se siente el amor. ¿Pero sabes? Creo que aunque se puede amar en más de una sola ocasión sólo una vez será verdaderamente importante y más profundo.

—¿Podre amar alguna vez?

—Los Alfrs nacimos con la cualidad de nuestro creador de amar. Pero también una vez que lo hacemos jamás podremos deshacernos de ese amor. Es por eso que el creador no pudo deshacerse el mismo de los primeros. Nos creó para doblegarlos pero no para matarlos. Siempre vivirás amando a aquellas personas a las que tu corazón decida amar.

—¿Por qué lo hacen entonces? Matar a los primeros.

—Ellos se lo buscan.

—¿Y a los humanos?

—Para ellos amar es más fácil, pueden adueñarse del poder. Y el creador nunca dijo que no podíamos matarlos a nuestro placer.

—Pero son su obsequio. De los primeros.

—Pero es el signo de que a pesar de la tregua y perdón, él nunca olvidara su traición. Ese es el recordatorio a los primeros de su desobediencia y presenciar la muerte de sus creaciones es su expiación.

—¿Mis hermanos saben que pueden amar?

—Todos creen que Anissa me hechizó y que nunca podre deshacerme de ese maleficio. Tú serias un mejor rey que ellos. ¿Quieres ser mi heredero?

Clef vio a los ojos a Ecthelion, el rey hablaba en serio. Pero él no estaba seguro de querer vivir bajo las leyes de los Afrs y mucho menos sería capaz de asesinar a un humano o al menos eso creyó él. Pero lo que no sabía Clef era que sería capaz de eso y más.

—No lo sé.

—Piénsalo.

Clef continuó aprendiendo del mismo rey Ecthelion, el modo de gobernar. Ecthelion tomaba en cuenta las opiniones de Clef para decisiones importantes, en ocasiones lograba ver cosas que ni el mismo podía. Ecthelion se sentía orgulloso de él. Y sin darse cuenta Clef, comenzó a olvidarse de su vida humana.

.

.

.

_Clef estaba de pie, los Alfr guardia real, hicieron una reverencia, no importaba si estaban a cargo de su hermano, Clef era su rey. Neftalem tenía una expresión aburrida. _

—_¿Tu no saludas y muestras tus respetos a tu rey, hermano? —dijo Clef._

—_¿Hermano?... pensé que aquel que esta postrado a tu derecha era más tu hermano que yo. ¡Oh! Ya veo, al fin te has aburrido de él y su odio hacia ti. ¿Ha dejado de ser tu juguete favorito? _

—_Has llegado tarde La gran magia ha elegido a su portador. _

—_Portador extranjero que se ha marchado de vuelta… ¡a su mundo con lo que se suponía tu debías proteger! ¡¿Y es así que me exiges presentar mis respetos hacia ti?! Has traicionado a los Alfr dando tu lealtad a los humanos. ¡Derramando nuestra sangre! ¡Gobernándonos de la mano con ellos! Y ahora has dado la gran magia no solo a una humana, no note basto seguir exponiendo al planeta a tú juego experimental. ¿No has aprendido la lección? Los humanos no son aptos para proteger nuestro mundo. Pero lo peor que has podido hacer entregarlo a una extranjera. ¡Traidor de tu sangre, traídor a tu creador!_

—_¡Silencio! —Clef dio un golpe en el piso con su báculo enviando una ola de energía hacía Neftalem que lo doblegó haciéndolo caer de rodillas ante él—. ¡Yo soy tu rey te guste o no me debes respeto! _

—_Yo hijo de Ecthelion y Athesa reclamo la corona Alfr, por tu traición yo te revoco como nuestro rey —dijo Neftalem haciendo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie pues Clef aun lanzaba la aplastante energía. _

— _¡No tienes la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo! —Clef golpeó una vez más su báculo y una nueva onda más fuerte lo hizo de nuevo caer de rodillas. _

—_No, aun no. ¿Pero qué tal cuando mueras? —dijo soltando una risa siniestra y desquiciada. _

—_Tendrás que esperar algunos milenios más o, a menos que decidas provocar la muerte del último de tus hermanos que te queda con vida._

Atos el hermano mayor del trio hermanos Alfrs hijos del Rey y Athesa caminaba de un lado a otro enfurecido, durante esos diez años Clef no había hecho otra cosa que complacer a su padre mientras que ellos hicieran cuanto hicieran no lograban darle gusto en nada.

—Te lo dije Atos —decía Neftalem el menor en una antigua lengua, mientras limpiaba su espada de la sangre de aquellos humanos que yacían muertos a sus pies—Si intentaras aprender amar o por lo menos lo fingieras tal vez nuestro padre te vería con mejores ojos.

—Ese imbécil tiene el mismo poder sobre el rey que su madre la adivina —Decía Nek, quien había comenzado a quitarse la armadura.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunto Atos.

—Tengo curiosidad, de saber porque mi padre prefería acostarse con la humana antes que con nuestra madre.

Nek tomó a una joven de sus cabellos oscuros, sus ojos negros tenían un brillo de miedo, uno que nunca había sentido hasta entonces. Vio el arma que una vez su hermano le diera hacía mucho tiempo tirada a unos metros y al ver a su captor sin esa armadura indestructible pensó en golpearlo donde más les duele a los hombres, pudiera ser que esa debilidad también lo fuera para los Alfrs machos. Entonces escucho su nombre….

—Ya te pareces a Aline y su fascinación por dormir en la cama de Clef —dijo Neftalem en la lengua universal del planeta. Cora cometió el error de ver a la cara a Neftalem y de preguntar por él en un susurro.

—¿Clef?

Neftalem la escucho.

—¿Lo conoces humana? —Cora volteo a ver a Nerea la otra sobreviviente del pequeño grupo que viajaba de regreso al bosque tras un mensaje que dieron con urgencia a una de las aldeas aliadas. Nerea respondió en lugar de Cora.

—No en persona señor. Hemos escuchado hablar de él a un viejo loco que llego a nuestra aldea hace mucho tiempo.

—Saben yo creo que ustedes pensaban que Clef se revelaría en contra de nuestro padre el rey Ecthelion —decía Neftalem con tranquilidad mientras Nek, rompía las ropas de Cora. Ella gritaba e intentaba defenderse pero ante la altura y fuerza de un Alfr una mujer tan pequeña y delgada como ella no podía darle batalla. Nek se hizo de Cora—. Pero deben de saber que no será así. Él, es su favorito y su próximo heredero. Y ha sido el mismo Clef quien organiza los próximos ataques a las aldeas humanas del este y sur.

Los Alfr conocían el establecimiento de algunas aldeas pero no habían sido atacadas por órdenes del Rey, primero porque su hijo habitaba con los humanos y después porque temía que su hijo le abandonara por asesinar a los suyos. Había cometido el error con Anissa, al decirle que exterminaría a los humanos. Ella huyo de él para salvarlos. No quería perder a Clef de la misma manera. Si algún día un humano debía morir seria por la orden de Clef o porque Aztli rompiera la tregua matando a algún Alfr.

— Seguro querrá la cabeza de alguna de ustedes dos, como prueba a nuestro padre de que es capaz de enviar a Alfrs a matarlos.

—Tomé la mía —dijo Nerea.

Cora se arrastró por el piso hasta el arco de Anissa, mientras que Atos miraba el horizonte dándoles las espaldas conteniendo su furia y odio. Nek estaba vistiéndose mientras miraba con diversión a su hermano Neftalem hablar con lengua venenosa a la huma frente a él. Cora aprovechando la distracción tomó el arco y apuntó a Atos quien había asesinado a Turin, su padre. Pero luego cambió su objetivo pues su armadura le protegería de su ataque.

Apunto a Nek quien la había mancillado. Y soltó la flecha clavándola justo en el momento que él volteó para mirarla de frente. Muy tarde para evadir la flecha, ésta se incrustó en su garganta.

Cuando los Alfr giraron al escuchar el golpe seco que cayó a sus espaldas, Nerea tomó la espada que yacía descuidada a su lado, espada que era del Alfr que había caído; y golpeó el lado izquierdo del rostro de Neftalem mientras le gritaba a Cora que corriera. La máscara que Neftalem llevaba puesta no fue suficiente para protegerlo del golpe, al quitarse la máscara, descubrió con horror que con ella parte de su piel y carne caía en sus manos.

Nerea fue tras Atos que perseguía a Cora, mientras pensaba que debía distraer al Alfr para darle el tiempo a Cora de huir. El Arfr era demasiado rápido y logró alcanzar a Cora, ella cayó al piso siendo derribada por éste. Entonces llegó Nerea cuando Atos asfixiaba a Cora y; encesto con fuerza y furia contra aquel Alfr. No logró traspasar la armadura, golpeó de nuevo en su cabeza una y otra vez hasta que el Alfr soltó a Cora. Para girarse y enfrentar a Nerea pero, él estando arrodillado y un poco atontado por los golpes sufridos, no fue hábil para prever lo que sucedería.

Mientras tanto Neftalem veía a lo lejos lo que sucedía. Entre la disyuntiva de quedarse y ver la muerte de sus hermanos mayores; a salir corriendo tras la humana que corría hacia el bosque de la diosa Aztli, que con seguridad tomaría el ataque de los Alfrs como el motivo suficiente para dar por rota la tregua; o ayudar a su hermano y segundo heredero a la corona una vez que Clef se viera obligado a elegir entre humanos y Alfrs tal vez el primero en la línea de sucesión. Pero sí, Atos moría ahora Neftalem el cuarto hijo de Ecthelion se convertiría en el sucesor de Rey Ecthelion en cuanto Clef saliera en ayuda de su sangre humana o, como sus hermanos muriera en batalla.

.

.

.

Las tres niñas, se separaron de aquel cálido abrazo. Marina suspiró las había extrañado tanto. Anais sonrió aún seguía bajo la anestesia de Lucy.

—Y bien ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Marina. Anais miró a Lucy, rogándole con su mirada volver.

—Supongo que… —las dos guerreras se acercaron inconscientemente a Lucy, quien se había quedado mirando a la nada— ¿Por qué no volvemos ya?

Las guerreras del agua y viento soltaron un suspiro. Para luego Marina sonreír y brincar emocionada. Anais sólo había dicho, no, gritado con mucha emoción "¡Sí!".

Las tres se tomaron las manos y entonces Lucy dijo:

—Deseo volvamos a Céfiro, para vivir nuestra nueva historia…

Una luz blanca y brillante las cegó…

Nota:

Huy para hermano como ese mejor hijo único ¿No creen?

La razón por la que Ecthelion no utilizo la tele trasportación para encontrar a Anissa es porque hasta ese momento ningún Alfr había nacido con la habilidad de controlar varias ciencias mágicas o psíquicas a la vez. Clef fue entrenado por Eileen quien más que magia le ayudo a desarrollar el poder de su mente antes de adquirir magia. Por lo que la magia pudo adentrarse con mayor facilidad en su corazón, mente y alma. Ecthelion era más un guerrero que hechicero. Bien ahora ya saben quién fue el primer pilar.

Gracias por su apoyo a:

Mia Ryuzaki Veamos que pasa y luego me dirás si no te parece muy buena idea, y en cuanto por qué Ascot odia a Clef lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo. Kuu de Cefiro, No, no seré cruel con Lantis, sólo lo suficiente. Umi Ryu Tengo la mala costumbre de escribir primero el final de mis historias y de ahí desarrollarlas. Lo siento, pero tal vez te agrade la idea al final puesto que considero Ascot siempre se mostró dispuesto a todo con tal de salvar a Umi o bien a darle todo su amor, se merece ser feliz ¿no? James Birdsong Maybe… ha ha ha

Gracias lectores por continuar aquí. Nos leemos el 7 de noviembre con: La rebelión y El regreso.


End file.
